Lying for the Abuser
by my-bronze-haired-angel
Summary: Charlie hates his daughter and rapes and abuses her everyday.When she calls the ambulance what will Charlie and the Cullens do? Charlie OOC Adult for rape and launguge.*I own nothing it all belongs to Mrs.Meyer i'm just playing with the characters*
1. Lying

B Pov

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I moved to get up and was struck by a terrible shooting pain in my left leg. Then I remembered what Charlie had done last night. Throwing me against the wall; hitting me again and again. Screaming the words "Whore, bitch, slut, worthless, and stupid." I shuddered, heading into the bathroom on what was probably a sprained leg. I glanced in the mirror, not phased by the purple splotches along my hairline, under my jaw, and on my cheek. I got some cover up out to cover the bruises.

I knew that one day Charlie would kill me and be happy I was finally dead. I got dressed in a baggy blue sweat shirt and some jeans. I thought Charlie had left but I was clearly mistaken.

"Where do you think that you're going you little bitch?" he yelled from the living room.

"To school…" I cringed knowing what was about to happen.

He was up from the couch, nostrils flaring in anger. He loomed in front of me, before advancing, hitting me in the stomach. I fell down, clutching at it uselessly.

I screamed when he kicked me. He took a knife that was on the counter and cut me over and over, tearing open old scabs.

"You worthless slut!!! Why don't you die already?!" he screamed as I cried.

"Maybe if I'm lucky when I return you'll be dead," he said to me.

Charlie spit on me as he walked out of the house like he had done nothing at all. I bled on the floor and could smell it. When I had enough strength to get up I dialed Forks Hospital, saying I fell down the stairs. The ambulance came soon and I blacked out on the stretcher.

"Isabella?" a beautiful voice asked. I groaned loudly, feeling my throbbing head.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle, okay?"

"Okay."

I felt him moving, hovering over me with a gentle and soothing touch. I closed my eyes and let the rhythm of his breathing calm me.

"Isabella…what happened to you?"

"Call me Bella, please."

"Okay…"

"I fell." I lied poorly.

"Just falling doesn't explain the hand shaped bruises all over your body and face. And what about those cut marks all over you? Bella, does Charlie…do anything he shouldn't do to you?" I thought about telling him, but I knew that if Charlie found out he would kill me, for real.

"No…" I said groggily.

I blacked out as he was about to say something.

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle, got a regular here, she fell again." Huh?

I was quite new to this hospital, being that my family and I just moved back to our house in Forks. A dreary place it was, but that was all I seemed to know anymore. Dreary and rain, the perfect places to live.

But what was he saying, fell again? "What was that, Anthony?" Anthony was a doctor who was supposed to show me around, but that only took two minutes before he practically became my lesser. I didn't mean for it to happen that way, but it always did.

"A girl…Isabella Swan. Horribly clumsy, always coming in with bruises and whatnot. I figured you could handle it, I still have that fire case to figure out…" Yes, we were also the Forks forensics lab, such a small town it was.

"Got it." I smiled, and walked away, flipping through papers as I danced around personnel. Finally, I was at room 666. I think I would have to have a talk with someone about that room number…

"Isabella!" I exclaimed with a smile, bursting through the doors. I looked over, to find a heap on the bed. She was slouched over, leaning against the wall beside her bed. She looked like so… defeated, it was scary. Wasn't she only seventeen?

It seemed she didn't hear me, as she had fallen asleep. I went over, shaking her shoulder. "Isabella?" As I opened my mouth to breath, I caught wind of her scent and…another? This girl had recently been sexually active? I shook my head, she was a mere baby!

She seemed disoriented as she shook the sleep away. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle, okay?" I asked quietly.

"Okay," she whispered back.

I examined her arms and legs, finding hand shaped marks all over her. Multiple stab wounds, blunt trauma to the head, and the other scent was a lot like hers, only muskier. A male in the family.

"Isabella…what happened to you?"

"Call me Bella, please."

"Okay…" I urged calmly.

"I fell." Obviously a lie.

"Just falling doesn't explain the hand shaped bruises all over your body and face. And what about those cut marks all over you? Bella, does Charlie…do anything he shouldn't do to you?" I knew Charlie was the only other man she lived with, the only male related to her. She studied me a moment, deep pools of chocolate judging me somehow, testing me. She shook her head just slightly, but said nothing. I knew my son was somewhere in the hospital.

"Edward, what is she really thinking?" I whispered. Suddenly, Bella slumped into me, and I instinctively caught her as her whole body went slack. I sighed, laying her back as Edward slipped into the room. "My son," I greeted him.

"Father."

"It's too late now, but this girl, I knew she was lying. I asked if she…" I wasn't sure where to go, I knew Edward despised child abuse, having seen into the minds of molesters and other criminals, "I asked if she was abused by her father."

He growled too low for a human to hear, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. The offensive sound instinctively made me tense, but I calmed myself.

"What did she say?" He barely got the words through gritted teeth.

"She said she fell. It was obviously a lie, but what could she be covering up? A recent rape, maybe, but it seems as if it came from her father. His scent is all over her. But that could just happen, being that she lives with him. But, I do know this; she's lying about the fall, she has been beaten pretty badly, and has had sexual intercourse within the last…I'd say thirty-six hours."

He shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. I understood; children her age weren't old enough to be making such decisions. It was sad, but Edward became angry, as old fashioned as he was. I knew, from experience, that customs changed with the years, but he still hadn't grown used to it, insisting that the world was a horrible place today. I couldn't say he was wrong.

"I suppose I'll find out when she awakens." He whispered, gazing at the side of her head. I hadn't noticed her roll over. I shook my head, and guided him out the door. "No matter what, she's in pain. Let's leave her to rest."


	2. Abuser

E Pov

"Edward, what is she really thinking?" I heard Carlisle whisper from across the hospital. I slipped into the room silently.

"My son," Carlisle greeted me.

"Father," I said to him as he laid back a girl that had slumped into him. "It's too late now, but this girl, I knew she was lying. I asked if she…" he paused for a minute, thinking of my past. "I asked if she was abused by her father."

I growled to low for a human to hear. I despised child abuse, an adult hurting a child for no damn reason to!

"What did she say?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She said she fell. It was obviously a lie, but what could she be covering up? A recent rape, maybe, but it seems as if it came from her father. His scent is all over her. But that could just happen, being that she lives with him. But, I do know this; she's lying about the fall, she has been beaten pretty badly, and has had sexual intercourse within the last…I'd say thirty-six hours." I shook my head. Whoever was doing this (probably her father) was just like the people I used to hunt down.

"I suppose I'll find out when she awakens." I whispered, gazing at the side of her head. Carlisle shook his head, and guided me out the door. "No matter what, she's in pain. Let's leave her to rest." he told me.

Carlisle's Pov

"Dr. Cullen, do you need me to contact her father?" Melanie, a new receptionist, asked.

I definitely do not want him anywhere near that sweet girl ever again. It was obvious what happened behind closed doors. I know that when he gets her again it will just continue and she will eventually die.

"Yes, please. He is probably at the police station, if you could get a hold of him," I told her.

"Okay I'll call soon."

Now all I needed to do was to figure out some way to keep Bella safe.

Ch Pov

"Hello?" The damn phone just rang, making me get up from my poker game to go find out the "emergency". Damn people. I took another swig of my beer as Kevin scowled.

"Yeah?" I wanted to get this over with ASAP. God Damn! Why the fuck must they always call me? Could no one handling anything on their own? Stupid fucks in this town reminded me of that bitch I had at home.

Bella. My lip curled at the name. I hated her, yet lusted after her at the same time. A man of my age with a kid didn't get that many lays these days, and your hand could only go so far. And I had to admit, that kid of mine did have a nice ass…

No matter how much I hated her, there was no getting around the fact that Renee and I made a good girl in bed. Whimpering at the right times, squirming just the right way… And when I died, Kevin would get to have her. He was my deputy, and he loved the stories I told him. Upon meeting her, I could see that side of him come out. There was no reason to tell her just yet that she was already going to get married. I grinned; she'd make me good money. In fact, maybe I could sell some guys around Seattle a night or two with her…

"Yes, Chief Swan? This is Forks Hospital, your daughter, Bella, was found at your home. She called an ambulance and is in our care right now. Apparently she fell…?"

My eyes widened, and I glanced back to Kevin for some help. He shrugged, mouthing the words, "lie your ass off," before turning back to his cards. Some fucking help he was.

"Um, I suppose. I was already gone. Is she alright? Should I come over?" I acted as if I worried whether or not she'd live. Honestly, I kinda did. I would lose money if she up and died. But in the end, it'd be no skin off my ass.

"Yes, you might want to check on her. But she's fine, asleep right now, actually. See you soon." I heard the click, and rage washed over me. The little bitch was sleeping? I can't wait to see her little fucking face…

E Pov

_Where is that little bitch? I swear to god, if she said anything…I'm fucked. Out of money, a reputation, hell, out of this city. Fuck!_

I furrowed my brow at this nearly constant stream of profanity. Who could that be? I had no idea anyone in this town was so…vulgar. My mind flashed back to the girl, Isabella. If I had any blood, it would have boiled.

I learned long ago to always trust Carlisle's judgment, and he was nearly 100% sure that Bella's, as she preferred to be called, father beat her. And what disgusted me more was that she had recently had sexual intercourse. Either he punished her soundly for such an act, or he not only beat her, but raped her too. Immense hate built in my stomach for a man I had yet to meet.

_Okay, room 666. Suits the little whore well. When I get a hold of her…I can just see her face as I strangle her._ He literally chuckled, answering to a curious passerby that he had recently heard a "hilarious" joke. I begged to differ.

I heard as he burst through the doors, and the sight of his daughter's broken face angered; excited; and, perhaps most disgusting, aroused him. I tightened my grip on the chair I was currently sitting on, using all my restraint to not find him and beat him. So, understandably, I didn't have enough restraint left to keep from turning the arm into dust. Thank goodness I was in Carlisle's private office.

I listened as he yelled, each syllable becoming more of a hum under the fury pressing through my veins like red hot blood. There was a slap, human flesh on tender human flesh, and I was gone. I ran through the halls, barely keeping a human pace, and bustled past busy patients and doctors in my haste. Carlisle had been nearer, so he had gotten there first. I heard him dismiss the man, and that pervert was out the door. He grinned, chuckling down the hall.

I made sure to brush him, harder than I normally would. "Fuck!" he said under his breath, glaring at me. "Oh, sorry," I began, making sure my voice rebounded with false sympathy, "I didn't see you there, chief. Excuse me." I smiled icily, and he continued glaring. "Kids these days," he muttered as he shook his head, walking away as his thoughts returned to what they were previously. Which was not good for me.

"_NO!"_

"_Come here you little—" I ran after her, cussing as she dashed up the stairs, fumbling with the lock on her door. I grinned, pushing it in, causing her to fly into her bed. Perfect._

"_No! Dad, please, n—"_

"_Did you just say please? Well, of course!" I smiled._

_Her eyes widened. "No! That…that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, crawling backward on the bed. Just where I wanted her to be. I pounced._

_She was under me now, my hands clamped tight around her wrists, shoving her into the bed beneath me. I put both of her hands into one of mine, pulling off her shirt. I laughed at the horror-struck look on her face. Her eyes wide, mouth hanging open…_

_Damn! I couldn't think about that or this would be over before it even started. She had to suffer, and I had to have the best damn fuck of my life, or she would get it. I pulled her pants down roughly, not even caring about making her suffer anymore, I just wanted mine._

_She was left in underwear and a bra, and I couldn't wait anymore. I unzipped my pants, thankful they made boxers easy to open. I quickly pushed aside whatever was left, thrusting forward hungrily…_

I pulled away as an all out hatred consumed me, the remnants of that poor girl's scream ringing through my mind. I walked faster toward her room, vowing that I would kill that man, and putting enough space between us so as to not do it right there on the spot.

I burst through the doors, red mist clouding my vision with the broken look all over the girl's face. I locked my jaw, greeting her tensely. "Hello, Isabella." Quick and to the point, before I exploded.

"Just call me Bella…" she sighed, staring at the ground as if it was the only thing she could look at, somehow with longing.

"Bella," I corrected myself, before turning to my father. "C—Dad, we need to talk. Now."

"Can't it wait another moment son? I'm afraid I'm terribly busy…" he mumbled, as he was currently preoccupied putting slight pressure on her left kneecap. She winced. "Did that hurt?" he asked.

She put on a brave face, "Only a little, I might have banged it on my way down."

"Father, I've, um…heard some interesting things around the hospital. _Is it about her father?_ He asked in his mind. I nodded minutely, as to make sure Bella didn't see. He froze a moment.

"Well Bella," He exclaimed with a smile, "I'll be back in a moment. Please, dear, rest. See you soon." She nodded to him, before laying back, papers rustling beneath her. Carlisle followed me into the hall.

"I just heard the sickest, vile, disgusting…"

"Please, save me the gruesome details."

"She's been raped. By her father. And I highly doubt that that was the first time."

He turned grave. "Well…can you tell me what she's thinking? If there's any way we could get her to admit it to us?"

I concentrated, opening my mind to the common intrusion of another's thoughts. Waves after waves of thoughts hit me, but not hers. It was like there was a void.

"I…" I began, "I can't. It's like she doesn't exist."


	3. Hiding Behind the Lie

*I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing with the character's*

C Pov

"What do you mean it's like she doesn't exist?" I asked, understanding exactly what he said, but rejecting it as untrue.

"I mean I can't hear her thoughts!" Edward said in a breath, seemingly amazed and frustrated at the same time.

I sighed, unsure of what to say or think.

"I just wonder how long this has been happening to the poor girl." I commented, looking into Edward's eyes, only to see the pure hatred burning in them again.

E Pov

"What do you mean it's like she doesn't exist?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean I can't hear her thoughts!" I told him quickly and quietly, angry at this fact and baffled by it's impossibility. How was this possible, anyway? This had never happened before. Why would this girl be any different?

"I just wonder how long this has been happening to the poor girl," he said in a sad voice looking deep into my eyes. I honestly wish I could help this girl. Nobody deserves to have to go though what she does. That man she calls a father shouldn't be allowed to live, and wouldn't if I had any thing to say about it.

"Carlisle, can I talk to Bella for a minute?" I asked him.

"Of course you can, son. I've got to go check her paperwork. I'll be back in a minute," he told me, looking slightly curious.

"Thank you," I told him before walking into Bella's room. She was curled up in a ball; she looked as though she was afraid to be here for some reason. "Hello Bella, I'm Edward, Carlisle's son." I told her.

"Hello," she said in a whisper. I moved a few steps closer to her, cautiously, as she was very jumpy. I was five feet away when I was hit by an intoxicating sent. It called me and taunted me, and Bella was in immediate danger if I didn't get out. I locked my muscles in place.

"Carlisle! you need to come here now!" I whispered, fast and urgent.

_I'm coming, Edward. I'll be there in a few seconds._

He came into the room 30 seconds later.

"Bella, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I'll explain later" I told Carlisle, much too low and fast for Bella to hear. And with that I left the room as fast as possible, barely keeping a human pace.

B Pov

Carlisle was looking at my leg after Charlie left. Yet suddenly, a bronze haired boy

burst through the doors just a minute later.

"Hello, Isabella," he said quickly.

"Just call me Bella…" I sighed quietly, staring at the floor and wishing I could sink into it.

"Bella," he corrected himself, before turning to Carlisle.

"C—Dad, we need to talk. Now."

So he was Carlisle's son. But he looked nothing like him; except for his pale skin and golden topaz eyes.

"Can't it wait another moment son? I'm afraid I'm terribly busy…" The doctor asked quietly, and then he pushed on my knee. Pain bloomed and shot all the way up my thigh.

I flinched, clenching my eyes as I bit my lip. "Did that hurt?" Carlisle asked, looking up at me through his lashes.

I pretended to look nonchalant, "Only a little, I might have banged it on my way down."

"Father, I've, um…heard some interesting things around the hospital," Edward interrupted. I mocked him silently in my mind. Did he not see an injured patient, and yet he wanted to gossip with his father about rumors around the hospital?

"Well Bella!" Carlisle said, clasping his hands together. "I'll be back in a moment. Please, dear, rest. See you soon." I nodded curtly to him, cursing Edward silently for making the trip last longer than it needed to. The longer it took, the angrier Charlie would be. Oh god, Charlie. What am I going to do? Charlie is going to really kill me when I get home. I shouldn't have called the ambulance. Well, at least I'm safe as long as someone is in the room when Charlie comes. But when I'm all alone…

I shuddered at the thought. Then, I heard the door open the bronze haired boy that was Carlisle's son by what I had heard them saying, walked in nearly silent. The boy had called Carlisle father and Carlisle had called him son, so I knew that they were related. Only how Carlisle had produced him, I was unsure of. And then, he began to talk. "Hello Bella, I'm Edward, Carlisle's son." he told me smiling.

"Hello," I said in a whisper. He moved a few steps closer to me, cautiously. Edward was five feet away when he froze his muscles locked. I saw his eyes change color from golden topaz to pitch black.

I thought his lips moved put I didn't hear anything.

Carlisle came into the room 30 seconds later. "Bella, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

And after that, Edward left the room at a pace that was almost too fast for a human. "I'm fine. I think I'm okay to leave," I answered Carlisle.

"Bella, you're still having blackouts from loss of blood and your leg is sprained; almost broken! I think you need to stay here a while longer," he told me, looking concerned. I wish he would let me just go home! Oh no, the longer I'm gone the worse it's going to be when I get home!

"But…b—but" I stuttered, trying to stop thinking of those horrible thoughts.

"But what Bella?" he asked. Crap! I can't tell him! No one would believe that the Chef of police abuses his daughter anyway. Why would they?

"Bella is something wrong?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." I said curtly, nodding slightly in affirmation , yet it was still very weak and not convincing at all. I doubted he believed me.

"Bella, please stop lying and tell me what's wrong," he said in a soothing voice.

"I'm not lying!" I said shrilly.

"I just want to help you, please," he whispered.

"I—I'm not sure I can," I sighed, looking deep into his topaz eyes.

"Yes. Yes, you can Bella. Just tell me, _please_ tell me what's wrong I can try to help you," he begged, his eyes pleading silently with me.

"Carlisle…it's…"

Sorry about the cliff hanger, I'm being mean. So…do you want her to tell him no, or later? Oh and if you want Jacob in the story, tell me where? So please review, and sorry it took so long to update.

_This story is for the children that are abused, have been abused, and have been killed by abuse. I wish things like this didn't happen to innocent children and women, but it does and it's real and needs to be stopped. I do know one thing though, that if the abusers and rapists don't pay for what they did in this life, they will pay for it when they die and will suffer for eternity for it. I know that the children that died are I heaven and I pray for the countless other children that this happens to every single day. 5 children die every day because of abuse. I pray that god will be with them._


	4. Memory

*I own nothing everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing with the characters*

Previously: _Carlisle…it's…_

"It's…nothing," I lied quickly, changing my mind.

"It's more than nothing Bella. Please, tell me! You came in here with bruises and a fractured leg. And I know those can be caused by falling down stairs, but falling does _not_ explain the hand prints all over your body. So, please, you _can_ tell me." Carlisle pleaded wholeheartedly, looking me deeply in the eyes.

"It's nothing. Like I said, no one is doing anything to me at all. Charlie and I are just fine. I'm fine," I said, gazing unflinchingly back into his eyes. I was trying to convince both him and myself of the lies I was telling. Quite frankly, it didn't work.

"Bella, I examined you when you came into the hospital; you had some lacerations of the upper vagina, and bruising of the vestibule. Now, that only happens during sexual intercourse, and usually not when it's consensual. So, tell me the truth. Has anyone…" he looked away and gulped, whispering, "raped you?" it seemed like it was hard for him to ask.

Oh God! What do I say? I can't tell, no one will believe that the chef of police rapes and abuses his daughter. But…Carlisle, the trusted town doctor, saw the bruises and the trauma; so maybe he would believe me. No, I won't tell, so maybe Charlie won't hurt me as bad.

"Like I said, it's nothing. I'm a teenager, after all; what the hell do you expect?!" I snapped, though I could still see the doubt in his eyes. It was obvious; he didn't believe a bit of what I was saying.

"Bella, I can tell that you aren't that type of girl. Your history shows that you bring home good grades, and you don't even have a criminal record. You're a smart young woman, and when you're ready to tell me the truth, please don't hesitate."

I could see that he meant every word of it. "I don't have anything to tell, but thank you for your concern," I whispered. I was so grateful to him for caring whether or not I was okay, as no one else did. I started getting drowsy just thinking about it.

"I don't feel well," I said, putting a hand on my head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

"You lost quite a bit of blood, and that's why you've been blacking out. We gave you some more, so it should stop soon," he said in a rush before I faded out. Yet instead of just black I was having a dream of something that happened a few months ago….or maybe nightmare is a better word.

_Charlie was drinking (big surprise) and I knew that I was going to get it._

"_Come here, you little slut, someone's at the door." I ran and answered it. It was Jacob, we'd been friends for a long time._

"_Hi Jacob," Charlie slurred._

"_Hello Charlie," Jacob replied. Why was he acting like Charlie wasn't almost drunk out of his mind? Why wasn't he worried about the bruises on my face I hadn't had a chance to cover up yet?_

"_So you came to see the slut?" Charlie asked. Why was Charlie being so open with this to Jacob? And why wasn't Jacob saying anything about it? Unless…Oh, no._

"_Yes, I came to see the slut," Jacob answered, not caring about what he just called me, or how much it hurt. Then, he smiled a dark smile at me. Oh, great. Could this situation get any worse? Now Jacob was being just as horrible, and was going to help my father? He was my friend, why in the world would he do this?_

"_Why Jacob?" I asked; he knew what I meant._

"_Bella, from the moment I saw you, I loved you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were perfect. But you were also unattainable. Miss Goody-two-shoes, 'I don't need a boyfriend and want to keep my virginity until after marriage' Swan. I have always wanted to have you. And here I find out about what Charlie is doing. It was horrible, and I immediately confronted him. But he made a deal with me. I could have you, as long as I didn't tell anyone," he chuckled grimly; "How could I refuse?"_

_He grabbed me by the hair then, and began to pull me up the stairs to my room._

"_Jacob! You're my friend! Don't! Please!" I sobbed pleadingly with him, trying feebly to pull away, but all he did was laugh at me. When we reached my door, he shoved it open and pushed me inside, locking it behind him. He pulled my shirt and pants off quickly, and soon pulled down my underwear._

"_No, Jacob stop! Don't do this, you're my friend!!!" I moaned. But he didn't listen. He just pulled down his pants and boxers, a maniacal grin on his face as he forced me onto the bed sheets. He locked both of my wrists above me, tearing off my bra. I shut my eyes tight, but tears still slipped out. He leaned down, and I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "Don't worry Bella. You'll like it rough. I love you."_

"_No," I sobbed over and over, thrashing my head from side to side, trying not to hear his moans. Trying not to taste his tongue on mine. Trying not to see him when he yelled at me to open my eyes. Trying not to think of the pain._

I woke up gasping. I darted my eyes around frantically, expecting Jake to be right there. No one. Carlisle wasn't there, so I didn't have to worry about him asking about the nightmare, thank goodness.

I remembered my former best friend, but I hadn't thought of him in a long time, as I had been trying to forget what happened, but it was burned into my memory. Jacob had been my best friend since we were toddlers, but all Charlie had to do was make a deal with him so he could get into my pants, and that all went away. All the good times we had had evaporated and became null and void with that. It almost sickened me.

I had been seeing Jacob change by how he acted aggressive and had yelled at me, which he had never done before, and for some reason and had been growing very fast. In fact, that was about a week or two before that day in the nightmare. But why would Jake start to intentionally hurt me? I knew why Charlie beat me. It was actually because he blamed me for what happened with Renée. I shivered, blocking the memory, but it was so hard I started to feel a bit fatigued.

I knew I was tired, but if I slept I was afraid I'd have another nightmare. So I sat in the bed my head in between my knees, trying to focus on anything that wouldn't make me think of Charlie or Jacob. I'm not sure how long I just sat there, not really thinking. I fell asleep, but thankfully I didn't have a nightmare.

Carlisle was in the room when I woke up next time. "Glad to see you awake Bella; I hope you're feeling better," he smiled warmly at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Carlisle, when can I get out of the hospital?" I asked, my voice full of sleep. I saw his face fall and become worried.

"Today or tomorrow, after I put your leg in a splint," he said, sounding unsure.

"Will you do that now?" I asked, hoping to get out faster so Charlie wouldn't hurt me. I knew I would get it bad though, for calling the hospital, and if Jacob was there it would be even worse.

"Yes, in a few minutes I'll go get it," he answered and left the room. _Thank you, _I said in my head. _If this gets done quickly I might be out of the hospital tonight! Yes!_ _I should have never called the ambulance. It had been worse then that before and I hadn't called I don't kn—_

Carlisle walked back into the room then, interrupting my train of thought. "Okay Bella, I can put it on now," he said.

"Thank you Carlisle," I whispered, and he smiled.

"You're welcome Bella; now let me wrap your leg," he said, still smiling, like a real father would. Then again, what did I know about a real father? He then gingerly lifted my leg, setting it on his thigh. I just then noticed that he was on another chair. He looked up at me intently, while gently running his fingers down my leg in a soothing gesture.

"This is probably going to hurt Bella, a lot," he warned me, and I gulped, nodding. "Brace yourself," he said, and I took a deep breath, before I heard a snap.

"Oh god!" I yelled, and he looked up at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I had to right your foot. But I'm not quite done…"

Again, pain bloomed up my leg and to my fingertips, setting off nauseating trails of fire. I felt sick at the crack I heard, but relieved when I heard him say, "All done."

With that, he took a long piece of wood from the ground beside him, and put it on the side of my leg, before wrapping it tight with gauze. Eventually, he adjusted it so it fit better and we were done in about five minutes.

"There you go, all done," he said.

"Thanks but will I get to leave tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can leave in about an hour," he said in his golden eyes I could see worry. All of my hope evaporated to dread when I realized that that worry was not misplaced.

"Thank you so much," I smiled, and it was actually a real smile, something that I didn't do often anymore.

"You will need to walk with crutches though."

My smile immediately dropped. Suddenly, my chances of running away from the harsh blows seemed slim to none.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you liked it next chapter she will be go home. **


	5. Going Home

***I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer I'm just playing with the characters***

**This is the longest chapter in the story yet it's 11 pages. Also you get a look into Jacob's mind in this chapter and I hope this chapter make's up for me taking so long to update.**

_**

* * *

**__**B Pov**_

"Okay Bella, I'll go get the crutches and you can get dressed and go home." He smiled, but in his eyes I saw that lurking, half smothered worry. I smiled back at him, somewhat painful. I was happy to be going home, to not fear of exposing my secret when he was examining me, questioning and begging, but dreading what would be awaiting me when I got there. I had no idea, and I had no desire to know. I had never called the hospital before; despite my injuries. I had no idea just what Charlie had in store for me.

He left the room then, so I started getting dressed, reaching over to pull my sweater over me, before grabbing my jeans. I had some trouble with them, since I had to shimmy on the bed without crutches, while not moving my leg, but I got them on. I was done with everything when Carlisle came back into the room, and I noticed how odd his timing was, as if he knew I was done at that moment.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the crutches one at a time. I placed them under each arm and wobbled slightly, catching myself. I started to go, trying to keep my balance, and somehow I did.

"Thank you," I said, smiling again, I owed him so much, what with how kind and compassionate he had been, even if I had acted ungrateful and mean as I attempted to cover up what Charlie hid so poorly. And if one day I could repay the favor I would. Hell, he cared for me more than my own father, and I had just met the man!

"Can you call my…father?" I asked. It felt so sour on my tongue; I could hardly bear to call Charlie a father, let alone _mine_.

"Of course, I'll have one of the receptionists do that," he said, leaving the room for only a minute before he was back.

He scratched something down on a sheet of paper, handing it to me and a little white bottle, "Okay…here you go; it's a bottle of pain killers to help with your leg." He looked sympathetic, "They called your father, and he said he will be here in a few minutes to get you." His eyes were conflicted as he said it.

"Okay, t—thanks again." I smiled at him, though now it was that forced, happy looking grimace. The topic of Charlie immediately made my stomach curl and my eyes water.

"You're very welcome, and Bella…if you ever need anything, just tell me, okay?" he asked, looking pleadingly into my eyes.

"Yes, I'll remember that." I answered, but I'm sure if I did, there would be nothing good to come out of it anyway. I was probably going to be on lock down for this screw up, beaten more than ever, and I didn't need sympathetic, rich doctors prancing around, pretending they cared. He might have, but telling him would do nothing. The chief of police for over twenty years against the newcomer, an anti-social one at that. Chances really just weren't in my favor.

"You'll need to come to refill your medicine in a week or so, and I need you to make sure you bring that," he said, pointing to the paper.

"Okay…I'm ready to go, and Charlie will probably be here soon, anyway." I hated to even think about it.

"Bye, Bella," he said softly. As I left the room, he followed me out, before veering down another hall to a different room. He waved slightly, and I sighed, walking to the front lobby and taking an awkward seat in an orange, plastic chair.

Soon Charlie was there, signing me out with a triumphant, evil smirk, and even sooner after that, we left. I got into his police cruiser, muffling the moan of pain as he walked by, deliberately pretending to "accidentally" slam the door on my sprain.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie, I'm so, so sorry!" he yelled dramatically, kneeling at my side and digging his elbow into my thigh.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I gritted out, still feeling it throb. He chuckled quietly, going around to the other side of the car, and starting the engine, gunning it toward the exit.

"So you think that was a good idea?" Charlie sneered quietly, not yelling only because there was a chance that someone might be close enough to hear. All I could do was shudder, and he saw. "You shouldn't have even thought about calling them. No one would believe you, you know. Even if you were stupid enough to tell," he laughed, knowing I could never have enough guts to tell, anyway. "Jake's at the house, in case you were wondering. He knows too, and he also knows that with that splint you can't even think about running," he smiled evilly, and I cringed at the mere thought of how much pain awaited me behind the closed doors of my house. What was supposed to be my safe haven; my comfortable oasis in the world was my Hell. Funny.

That was so much like my luck.

And then he was pulling up to the house, and he let me get in safely. I knew it wouldn't last; only a show for the neighbors, in case anyone happened to walk by. The houses were pretty spaced out around here; once for a newlywed couple, but it served his new purpose quite well. And then there was the most sickening click of my life as he closed the door.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and slung me against the wall. "Ow," I groaned as his hands fisted my hair, pulling angrily. He just laughed, as he usually did. He slapped me, a stinging spreading over my cheek. Then, chuckling as usual, he pulled me off the wall, throwing me on the floor. I listened to uneven, heavy footsteps as he straddled my backside, whispering evil words into my ear as he twisted my splinted leg.

I yelled out a loud, muffled moan as my gaunt cheek flattened against the cold wood, his hand forcing my head down harder. Then, he grabbed me by my hair, getting off and pulling me off the floor with him. He held me a moment by my hair, bringing my head back over his left shoulder to stare at the ceiling. I whimpered as he licked my neck, biting down hard. "Easy bitch." He whispered hoarsely. And then, I felt him grabbing me by the hip, digging his fingers in as I smelt his beer-stained breath whoosh over me with his crackling voice, "Welcome home. We missed you."

I heard slamming footsteps, a russet figure appearing in my peripheral vision, smiling something fierce. "Hand her over Charlie, I want some," I heard him say, footsteps pounding toward the area in front of me, where I couldn't see.

"I want seconds," Charlie said flatly, and somehow knowing that I would be a sex toy not once, but at _least_ twice, brought angry, hot tears to my eyes. They clouded my vision, and my blood rushed in my ears as I missed the reply.

"Here you go, you stupid little slut!" Charlie yelled, pushing me toward Jacob. I felt warm, too warm, hands wrap around me as I buried my face into the chest I tripped toward. Cackling, maddened, crazy, take-over-the-world laughter made the chest vibrate with his words at my ear.

"Missed ya, Bells."

_**Jacob Pov**_

I smiled thoughtfully, my gaze landing on the beautiful girl that was suddenly in my arms. Charlie, her father, limped out of the room, muttering random cuss words about my property. I almost growled; the territorial instincts telling me to push her behind me and warn him. But if I did so, these sweet little rendezvous would come to an end.

Even I was not that stupid.

Because, Bella was mine now. She belonged to me and me only, no matter what Charlie seemed to think. The day he dies is the day I steal her away to marry, where we would fall blissfully in love. She would love me; even if she didn't quite yet; nobody else, and that's how it would stay. She would never, _ever_ belong to anyone else. The thought of her, smiling happily in another man's arms, made me growl too low for her to notice, though she may have felt it, as her head was buried in my chest, her hot, shuddering breaths warming a moist spot on my shirt. Tears. Oh, how I loved those tears.

I stroked Bella's hair gently, pulling my fingers through the knots her evil father had made. Oh, I knew he was evil. He didn't love her; he hated what was meant to be adored. But I, I loved her. I cherished her, mind, body, and soul. Like I said, even her tears were wonderful. I sighed, then grabbed her as soft as I could without allowing her to run, and began to pull her gently toward her room, as always.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I sighed in a sing-song way, "you shouldn't have even thought about calling, you know. It only made him hurt you. But don't worry…"

She looked up at me, hope shining in her once dim eyes, "You mean…you'll help me?" Oh, what an ignorant, unknowing question, which just served to make me laugh at how clueless she truly is.

I snuggle my face into her hair, opening the door as her eyes fill with pain, simply answering, "I love you so much, Bella." And then I whispered more sweet, soft things in her ear, grazing my lips over the shell. She shivered, instantly sparking my enthusiasm, but I knew, though I tried to ignore it, that it wasn't a happy shiver.

"No Jacob," she whispered, closing her eyes, gulping once, opening them again, and raising her voice three octaves, "please don't do this! This isn't supposed to happen, I don't love you, we're supposed to be friends; you were supposed to help me!" she cried out, trying to wriggle away from my hand, maneuvering her wrist in vain. I felt a prickle in my stomach, a fleeting thought, telling me something that I didn't want to hear. I had to admit, her announcement stung immensely, making me take a deep breath and accidentally squeeze her wrist to the point of breaking it.

"Ow!" she yelled out, her voice laced with hurt and fear. I instantly softened my grip, smiling serenely at how breakable, soft, vulnerable she was. I opened my eyes to find innocent, chocolate swirls staring at me with a deeply laced pain, astonishment, and even a tint of loathing.

I always ignored that part.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you, angel." I reached up, stroking her cheek softly with my index finger. Again that shudder came, and I struggled to ignore it.

"And yes, Bella, my love," I smiled again, looking down on her and thinking, _My God, I know I've found the eighth wonder of the world,_ before continuing, my smile only growing wider, "you just don't know it yet." I laughed slightly at her stricken face, and pushed her gently backward, until her knees hit the corner of her box-spring, and she fell onto the bed. I watched as she instantly moved to cover herself, her arms wrapping her torso in a protective cocoon.

She should have known that I would have none of that.

I gently, though firmly, pried her fingers from where they were bruising her delicate skin, opening her arms and spreading them wide, raking my gaze unashamedly down and up and down again, taking in each distinct detail that was my Bella. She whimpered, instantly heightening the feelings and making my pants quite uncomfortable.

I lowered myself on top of her, slowly, and put her wrists up above her head. I could see those adorable tears streaming down her face again, and I wiped one with my free hand. I then leaned down, our faces inches away as she avoided my eyes. I was sure she could feel me, feel what she did to me, but she didn't show it. Finally, I got my lips to her right temple, close to her ear as I whispered softly once again, "But don't worry. I'll show you."

Again she whimpered, and the sound was just so…broken. Hurt and resigned at the same time. I furrowed my brow at the strange pang of longing; longing for her to finally realize just how much we were meant for each other, to realize that I was doing this because I cared, to realize that I wanted to cherish her and love her and respect her and give her what she rightfully deserved. I felt needy for these things, and again that little flutter on the inside of my brain made me hesitate, and even briefly made me wonder if this was the right way to show her just how _much_ I loved her, just how _much_ I cared. But I knew it was. I mean, in a situation like hers, what other choice was there?

I shook those thoughts away, as I knew that she was just not ready yet, and that soon she would be able to love me as much as I loved her. I knew that this was the only way for us both to be happy; and together; in the end. I knew that, but who didn't second guess their decision every once in a while?

But I knew also, where I was meant to be. And at that moment in time, all thought was forgotten as I maneuvered over her splinted calf carefully, knowing that I was meant to be with her, as one, or, to put it bluntly, inside of her. We were made to be together; we fit as a man and woman should. Although she didn't enjoy it; she would. Eventually. She just had to warm up to my feelings, and hers.

I gazed into those stormy chocolate eyes again, dark and brooding as she looked at me, seeming impatient. Though, not impatient for our union; but to get it over with. _In due time, Jacob,_ I reminded myself. And yet, as I stared into those deep holes of…despair was the only word that came to mind, desperate and longing also somewhere in there; I had the strangest gut wrenching feeling, as if I had eaten too much for lunch or something. It was like head rush for my stomach, and in that moment, that very same voice that I had stuffed into the deepest, darkest crevice of my mind possible, told me that this was not exactly right, that something vital was missing from her gaze. That this moment, right here, was not the perfect thing that it was meant to be.

And yet, it still felt _so_ right.

_**Bella Pov**_

Jacob started getting dressed slowly, smirking as he hummed happily to himself. I sobbed once as I curled up into a ball on my bed and began to cry as quietly as possible. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me. I sniffled, thinking over my situation.

I knew that as soon as Jacob left the room, Charlie would be up here and I would have to suffer again as I did almost every day. God, I prayed that somehow this would all end; that everything would magically be better again. I didn't want this; and I didn't think I deserved this! What did I do; was I bad in a past life or something?! Jacob leaned over me and kissed me again, interrupting my thoughts, "I love you, my beautiful Bella. Buh-bye." I wanted to scream _I don't love you!_ in response but all I could do was lie there, still broken and alone as ever. Jacob left the room and I sobbed harder, knowing Charlie would come up soon; hurting me in an even sicker way; not only would I be raped, but it would also be incestuous. Great.

But at the same time, at least I knew why Charlie abused me. It was obviously because he blamed me for Renee's leaving. She had wanted to take me with her; to go to a more promising, not so dreary place. She practically begged me to go; and begged Charlie. But I couldn't do that to my beloved father. He was a wonderful man; at the time. I remembered one of their fights, the last one, where Renee tried to argue that she was only doing what was best for me. Charlie said that it was best for me to have my whole family; and she said to go to a larger city with better opportunities. I took my father's side, but allowed my mother to leave; she had been miserable here. And then, after a few days of being drunk all the time, his anger began to lash at me. He said that if it wasn't for me and my needs, Renee would've stayed. I guess he didn't realize that it was _because _of me and my needs that she stayed as long as she had. But he began to move from verbal to physical abuse; and I was breaking with each passing day. And on my fourteenth birthday, I got the present of a lifetime, from my very own father.

He stole my virtue, beat me for it, then did it again.

But I couldn't tell my mom; she was so happy with Phil now. I had heard of him in emails; a baseball player. She always avoided the topic, should my father realize just how happy she really was without him. Instead she asked for every detail of my life. Right now, I had an intricate lie going; I was the most popular at school and even had a boyfriend. At least, that was what she thought.

After about twenty minutes I figured that Charlie was probably passed out; drunk. I got dressed as quickly as I could with the splint as my handicap and slowly opened the door. I limped my way down the stairs as quietly as possible and looked into the living room. As I had guessed, Charlie was lying on the couch with an empty beer can next to him. I sent my thanks up to whoever gave me that small fortune. At least I wouldn't have to go through more torture; tonight at least. But I knew I would get it worse tomorrow. At least, on the bright side, I would be able to get some much needed rest and recuperate before-hand.

I cleared my head as I went back up the stairs and changed into my baggy blue sweats for bed. I set my alarm clock and lied down, rolling a few times to get comfortable with the awkward splint. I finally drifted to sleep, looking at the bright green numbers announcing that it was nine o'clock.

_**Carlisle Pov**_

I looked at the clock in my office; it was nine o'clock. My shift was finally over. I gathered my things to bring home slowly; taking my time to keep certain troubles from my mind. I shut off the light and locked the door to my personal office, jingling the keys as I walked down the dim hallways to the entrance. I saw the Mercedes in the way back; where I always parked. I could never take a much needed spot toward the front; those few seconds wasted might save someone's life. I revved the engine, trying to get the sound to drown the brown, broken eyes from my mind.

I pulled out of the parking lot slowly; for me; and after about a minute of driving the speed limit, I took off, going about ninety. I felt better with the faster speed; making up my mind about what I needed to do. Although it wasn't fast enough for the situation, it was better than the measly thirty the laws expected of me.

_I have to tell the others about what is happening to Bella, _the thought came to me without permission, but I knew it was true. My subconscious was already coming up with ways to go about it. It wouldn't be easy, for I knew that Esme and Rosalie would not take this well when they have both gone through situations too similar to Bella's.

I finally got home five minutes later and walked into the house, amazingly slow; I didn't exactly look forward to the conversation ahead.

"Hello sweetheart! And how was your day? Splendid, I hope?" Esme asked before kissing me softly.

I gulped, my tongue suddenly like cotton as I slurred, "It was okay but there's something I need to talk to everyone about."

Immediately, sensing the sad formality in my voice, everyone headed to the dining room. I followed after, and seated myself in the ornate chair at the head of the table. I took hold of Esme's hand and instructed Rosalie to sit next to me. I grabbed hers also; but it was more to restrain than to comfort.

"Everyone," I began, taking time to study each individual face, "there was a girl at the hospital." I stopped suddenly, unsure about my wording. This was a delicate situation; I couldn't ram through it and expect everything to turn out well. I couldn't make up my mind; and that definitely didn't escape Alice's attention.

"Everything will be okay, Carlisle; whatever it is, we can deal with it." She was confident with what she said, but I lacked that blind faith. Then again, I wasn't as blind to this situation as I wished I could be.

I took a deep, unneeded breath, and for once it lacked the much-needed comfort, "She was there for a few hours, you see. She is very quiet, and she hides her emotions well. I was unsure about her; but she was very kind. Her name is Bella Swan. She was in pain, and the reason she was at the hospital was because she had a sprained leg. But just in case, you know, hospital procedures, I had to check her arms and legs and torso. I saw a lot of bruises…too many. And in…" I couldn't seem to say it; I tried to swallow the bile in my throat, but I could not find the right words.

"Carlisle, sweetie? What are you talking about?" Esme, kind and gentle, whispered lovingly from next to me. And in that moment, I felt like scum telling her this; reawakening those memories, tearing open those scabs. But it had to be done.

"Esme…dearest…those bruises were in the shape of hands. Male hands." Pure shock crossed her face, followed by anger and sorrow. Rosalie was frozen in an odd trance, Alice's face was horrified, Jasper looked frantic, and Edward snapped the granite counter. But I couldn't bring myself to care; not now. There was still more to be done. And I had a feeling it would make the already horrible situation crumble.

"What?" Esme whispered brokenly, her face stricken.

"There's more," I barely even heard myself say it. God…I prayed, in that moment.

_Dear Lord above, wherever you may be, I pray that you please give me the strength to not only help my family through this, but to save this girl. I beg of you…_

I was interrupted by Esme's voice, shrill and frantic, "What are you saying, Carlisle? You can't possibly mean…?! No! NO!" She sobbed once, twice, before sniffling. With a cry of rage, her eyes glazed, she slammed her fist on the table; cracking it. I knew that before too much anger built up, I would have to drop the big bombshell.

"Also…" my voice shook, "I decided, since she was still out, to examine…the rest of her. I knew for a fact; before Edward confirmed my fears; that…" Again, I was tongue-tied. There was no possible way for me to say this. It seemed as if my tongue was swollen and stuck to my teeth; I couldn't get it to move so I could form the words. And yet, for Bella's sake, I had to. Edward nodded to me, indicating that he agreed.

"That what?" Alice, calm, and grim, looked over to me with steady eyes. I was still unsure of how to say anything, or what to say at all, but beside her omniscience, Alice was sometimes able to sense bad news; sniff out trouble. She knew that what I had to say next was not going to be good.

"I found out that…those bruises were not limited…to where…you could easily see," and as they were still shocked, the dam inside me broke, the words gushing out faster than humanly possible, "His scent was all over her; her private areas were bruised in ways usually related to forced sex. Her virginity was gone; and the girl looked broken and pitiful. Edward then saw the man's thoughts; he forced himself on her."

"Just say it." I looked to Rosalie, who was squeezing my hand hard. She was not looking at me, but glaring furiously at the table. Her beautiful face; once corrupted with evil; was a dead, stoic calm. Her muscles were locked, and she craned her neck to me tersely. And then, she was up, her chair crashed against the wall, and our hold was broken, "JUST FUCKING SAY THE WORD! HER FATHER RAPES HER! HE TORTURES HER AND ABUSES HER AND _RAPES _HER!"

With an angry shriek, she slammed her fists onto the table, shattering it to mere dust. She flung her arm to the side, breaking a rather expensive vase, and knocking a picture from the wall. She kicked the wall, making a huge hole showing the outside. Emmett, enraged and worried, got up, grabbing her shoulders and cooing calming words into her ear. He pulled her onto his lap, hugging her to both comfort and restrain her as her breath came in angry, depressed gasps, and her body shuddered with sobs. I looked to Esme, who was sitting straight up, her pupils dilated to mere black dots in her equally black eyes; her face, if possible, a shade paler than normal. Alice looked disgusted, a growl vibrating her chest as she stared at me in an outraged shock. Her nostrils flared angrily as she glanced at Rose and Esme; her mouth in a tight line. Jasper looked pained, but also there was a calm look about him. That old soldier was showing in his eyes; that assassin he used to be. Edward was behind me; but I could sense him. He was tensed and coiled to spring.

"Carlisle," Esme didn't look at me as her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "please tell me that you didn't send her home with him." Her voice was ice-cold, and it tore at my heart to hear it that way.

"What other choice did I have?"

"What the Hell?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! YOU LET HER GO WITH THAT…THAT…DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A MAN?! THAT DEMON?!" Rosalie stormed at me, pulling against Emmett's embrace; but I could see that he had half a mind to allow her to rip me to shreds. I needed to explain the complexity of the situation and hope that they were rational enough to realize that there was nothing I could have done.

"Family, listen. Her injuries did not require me to check whether or not she had been raped. What I did was technically illegal. There is no way I could justify keeping her from her father. Edward's ability can't be revealed, and my breaking of the law would only complicate things further. The only plausible way for us to know was if she told us; which she didn't. I want to help her…but I don't know how." I felt ashamed for not being able to help my patient. It wasn't often it was so.

"We have to do something!!" Rosalie yelled, pounding her fist on the wall. "We cannot leave her to rot with that evil man! There is no way in Hell you can keep me from…from…" she was panting as she tried to think of something horrific enough. Finding nothing, she just glared at me with concern deep in her wide eyes.

"We can't." Jasper finally spoke, and all angry eyes turned to him; even his own wife looked slightly disgusted. He quickly elaborated, "It's like Carlisle said; if we get too openly involved, people might find out."

"No." Esme brought the attention to her small, quiet voice, "We won't. There's ways. Maybe if we can…earn her trust; become her allies. She might…open up; like I did to you, Carlisle. But I will not stand by and turn my head like everyone I knew did to me." Her voice was wavering, her lip trembling minutely as I saw her eyes become distanced with memory. To relive her own fears through this girl must have been horrifying.

But what she was saying made sense, and Emmett echoed my thoughts, "It seems…possible." For once, the child he was had disappeared, leaving a grim mask of a man. Everyone nodded slowly, probably trying to clear their heads and allow rationality to overrule the anger. I understood; though I didn't show it, I was furious and wanted to rip that man to shreds piece by pitiful piece. But I needed to be strong and resist such delectable temptation; for my family and for that poor, poor girl.

Speaking of which, "Alice, is it possible for you to check on Bella now?" Her eyes glazed over for a moment, but soon she looked to me and nodded, "She doesn't look good; but she's okay. For now." I let out a breath of relief as Rosalie began to speak.

"Well, how in the world could we get her to accept us? To befriend us? We barely know her. We just moved here; what if we can't get close enough…Carlisle, what's plan B?" Rosalie looked worried and scared, and though everyone's eyes were still filled with anger and hatred, they had calmed since Alice's confirmation of Bella's safety.

I felt horrible for what I had to say; my voice croaked, "We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." I saw an angry acceptance in her eyes, but she held her tongue.

"But it's agreed," Esme's soft voice drew us to her again, "we'll help Isabella Swan in any possible way we can."

**

* * *

****Okay I really hope you liked the chapter. Now Please Review. I'm sorry the reason it took so long was I've been kind of busy and my computer kept freezing up and I'd lose what I typed. But also go vote for which story you want me to work on the most!**


	6. School

Okay here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for being so patient with how slow I update.

Bella POV

I woke up to my alarm clock, as usual. I moved slowly as I sat up and moved my legs to the side of the bed. I reached for the crutches that were leaning on the wall by my bed. Putting one under each arm, I stood slowly, trying not to fall. Once I was stable, I climbed over to the window to check and see if Charlie's cruiser was gone. I looked out and there was no car to be seen, thank God.

I went to my dresser and got out a blue, long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Then, I sat back on the bed and got dressed. Once I was done, I want to the bathroom to check for bruises. I knew there was a dark bruise on my wrist from Jake and there were some on my legs and thighs; but luckily, they were covered by my clothes. I could see the bruises all over my face from being slung against the wall and thrown to the floor.

I sighed and got out the cover-up and put it on the bruises where needed. Once I was done I put it away and went down stairs, almost falling a few times. I grabbed my backpack and the keys to my truck and walked out. I climbed into my truck, closed the door, and started the engine. As I drove, some thoughts came into my head that I didn't want.

_What is Charlie going to do to me tonight? Is Jacob going to be there again? How bad am I going to be hurt?_ Tears started coming to my eyes as I was parking. I wiped them away and climbed out of my truck. I started making my way across the parking lot, trying to avoid the stares from the other students. Then, when I happened to glance over to the other side of the parking lot, and saw him. The boy from the hospital; Edward. He was leaning against a shiny silver Volvo; as I was looking at him I saw four other people climb out of the car.

They came to stand around him, and I could see their lips moving. Suddenly, the girl with blonde hair looked up at me. Then I noticed that I had gotten to the school now, and walked through the door to my locker. I grabbed what I needed for English and went to find Angela. I'm sure she and everyone else at this school knew I had been in the hospital, but not the real reason why.

When I found her, she was standing next to Jessica. "Hi, Angela" I said in a regular, everyday tone. I saw her face lift into a smile.

"Hi Bella. Are you okay? Why do you have a splint and crutches? I heard that you were in the hospital but I didn't know how badly you were hurt." I could tell she was very worried for me.

"Oh, I just fell down the stairs and sprained my leg." I beamed at her.

"Oh. Okay. At least you're well enough to come to school today." Angela smiled warmly.

"Do you know when you can get out of the splint, Bella?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure when exactly," I answered.

"Okay tell me when you know. Anyway, I've got to go find Mike; bye!" She waved and I could tell she was worried.

"So, Angela, how much did I miss yesterday?" I asked.

"Nothing much; just a few papers that were really easy. But some new kids started school here yesterday; but other than that, nothing," she smiled.

"Were those the people I saw outside, by that Volvo?" I was sure they were; I'd never seen them here before. And just then, the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by as usual; until lunch. I went to go get my tray and sat down at the table I was always at; in the corner of the room. Angela wasn't there yet so I just waited there, munching on my food.

After about a minute of resting there, I saw the Cullen's coming over to my table. As I was about to get up, the girls came to sit next to me. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen. You're Isabella Swan; right?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes, but I like to be called Bella. Um, how do you know who I am?" I asked, figuring that Edward or Carlisle had told them.

"Edward told us who you are; so I guess we should tell you who we are. I'm Alice Cullen, and that's Jasper Hale." Alice said, pointing to the blonde haired boy that was sitting next to her. "On your left side is Rosalie Hale; she and Jasper are twins. Then, by Rosalie is Emmett Cullen; and you already know Edward." she pointed to the boy sitting across from me.

"So are you all adopted?" I asked; they were all beautiful and pale, yet totally different.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us." She smiled at me.

"It is really nice to meet you; Carlisle is very kind he was so nice to me in the hospital," I told them.

"I know; Carlisle is very nice to everyone. He is a very good person." Rosalie spoke to me for the first time.

"So; where did you move here from?" I asked them, curiosity getting the better of me.

"We moved here from Alaska." Emmett smiled at me with his gleaming white teeth; they were friendly, but also sent a strange signal of…impending danger.

"Is your leg feeling better with the medication?" Edward wondered.

"Yeah, or better then it was, at least." I could see the disbelief in his eyes, but it was only half a lie. The medication was helping; but my leg hurt even worse since Charlie had twisted it last night. "Are the cuts healing or did you fall again?'' There was a double meaning to his words.

"No I haven't fallen again…yet," my voice was unusually small as I said this, but I was sure he detected my worry for _falling_ again, not to mention the venom to protect my secret. But; I had the strangest feeling that he already knew about what was happening. Oh God.

If he knew I'm sure his family did too!

So a little bit of a cliffy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. Okay so PLEASE review and thanks for reading. _This story is for the children, women, and men that are abused, have been abused, and have been killed by abuse. I wish things like this didn't happen to innocent children, women, and men but it does and it's real and needs to be stopped. I do know one thing though, that if the abusers and rapists don't pay for what they did in this life, they will pay for it when they die and will suffer for eternity for it. I know that the children that died are I heaven and I pray for the countless other children that this happens to every single day. 5 children die every day because of abuse. I pray that god will be with them._


	7. Torture and Invitations

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Mrs. Meyers I'm just playing with the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long to update.

B POV

I gazed into Edward's eyes for a moment, and saw the sadness in them as he looked at me. As I looked into each of the Cullen's eyes I saw the same thing, sadness. I let out a small sigh this would not be good if they knew.

Then Edward spoke again, "Well that's very good to know that you haven't gotten hurt again." He was smiling as he said it, but it couldn't seem to reach his eyes; the sadness just persisted to gleam through.

"Carlisle wanted us to remind you if you ever need anything just call him, or come to the hospital," Jasper told me.

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. Tell him I said thanks," I told him. I turned my head slightly while looking with my peripheral vision around the cafeteria searching for Angela, but she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed again not knowing where she could be, and glancing at the clock seeing that it was almost time for biology.

"Um, nice talking to all of you, but I need to go, and get my things for my next class bye," I told them.

"Okay well I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Alice smiled.

I got up from the table, and dumped my barely eaten food. I left the lunch room, and headed to my locker to grab my biology book and a pencil. I closed my locker, and seeing no one else was in the hallway slid down to the floor waiting for the bell to ring; which it wouldn't for another few minutes. I closed my eyes, and immediately opened them from the images of what could happen to me tonight; I shivered letting a few tears fall before wiping them away. So I just sat there staring into space until the bell rang, and I made my way to class quickly, and got into my seat. Luckily I was the only one in there not even Mr. Banner had arrived yet. I laid my head down, and watched the door waiting for everyone to come into the classroom. The next person to come into the class room was Edward, and he came over and sat in his usual seat next to me.

"Hello again," he smiled, and I smiled back and responded, "Hello to you too".

"Are you okay? Your eyes look kind of red have you been crying?" he asked his expression showed that he was carefully observing my face for any other evidence that I had been crying.

"No, I'm fine" I lied, and it was a little more convincing than usual. But the falseness was there, and from the look in his eyes he knew it was a lie, but he dropped it, because everyone else had started to file into the room. For the rest of class he watched me intently out of the corner of his eye.

The bell rang, and Edward said goodbye, and I said bye back before heading off to gym. Couch Clapp excused me from gym until my leg was better so I sat on the bleachers during gym, and due to the lack of my clumsiness interfering with the game gym went smoothly without any injuries. So I sat on the bleachers, and watched them play volleyball until gym was over.

When the bell rang I went to my locker, got my things, and started to head out of the school parking plot to my truck. As I was walking down the hallway Rosalie came up beside me, "Hi I was wondering if you would like to come to my house sometime. I'm sure Alice would love to have a sleep over?" she asked a bright smile on her face.

"Um, maybe I'll have to ask my dad," I told her, but there was little chance I'd be going anywhere for a while, because of the incident I'd be on lock down 'til no telling when.

"Okay tell me when you find out if you can," she told me still smiling, and walked away to her car.

I went to my truck, and set out to go home. A few blocks from my house my eyes started to water, and I quickly wiped the tears away not wanting Charlie to get the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I pulled up to my house seeing Charlie's cruiser was there, and let out a sigh knowing what awaited me inside. I got out of the truck, and went to the door hesitating, but opened the door. I walked into the house expecting to be hit, slapped, or throw to the floor, but much to my surprise I wasn't. Charlie wasn't standing there even though his cruiser was outside. I went into the kitchen, and Charlie was sitting in a chair at the table smiling at me.

"Hi, Bells how was your day?" he asked a dark gleam in his eye.

"Fine," I responded cautious.

"Well I'm glad, and you have some dishes to do," his smile became dark.

I walked over to the sink seeing the steam rising from the water, and sighed knowing now the reason for the smile. He'd done things like this before; it was to put it plainly a test. If I didn't do as he said I would get hurt, and what he said to do was a kind of torture in and of itself. I put my finger in the water testing how hot it was, and immediately pulled it out so it wouldn't burn me.

"Okay so do the dishes, and make diner the game is on okay Bells?"

I turned around the smile was still on his face "Okay," I responded, and as soon as I did he stood from the table, and went to get a beer heading to the living room.

I grabbed a dish rag, and put my hands in the water, and pulled them quickly out of the searing hot water. I grabbed one plate out of the water figuring out that I could wash them, and not have to keep my hands in the water the whole time. I turned on the water to run in the other side of the sink so I could rinse the dishes. So I continued to put my hands in the water, quickly pull a dish out, and then wash it so I could prevent from burning my hands to badly. When I was done my hands were red, and stinging, but not as bad as it could have been. I then went to work on dinner gathering the things to make spaghetti. I made the spaghetti quickly, and took it of the stove to cool my hands still stinging slightly and red. I put some out on a plate for Charlie, and brought it into the living room to him.

"Thanks Bells," he smiled, "Did you do the dishes?" he asked, but I was sure he saw how red my hands were.

"Yes, but I have to wash the ones I just cooked with," I told him.

"Good," he took a bite of spaghetti, "Really good thanks. Go eat then wash the other dishes then you can go do what you want."

I was a bit shocked, but he had done this once before. He had beaten me then kept apologizing saying "I'm so sorry Bells I'll never hurt you again" and hugging me, kissing my forehead, and saying I love you. But it only lasted for a month then he started beating me again.

_Flashback:_

"_You really believed me when I said I wouldn't hurt you, you worthless little slut!" he grabbed my throat pushing me against the wall._

"_You really are stupid sometimes thinking I would stop. It's your fault Renee left me so you deserve to suffer like I am," he told me as he tightens his hold on my neck._

_Everything starts to blur, and a tear trickled down my cheek. I gasp for breath each time my air supply dwindling, and then everything went black. I woke up on the floor, and got up when Charlie had left for work. I went to look in the mirror for bruises seeing there was a huge one on my neck which I quickly covered up with makeup the best I could, and went to school._

_End of Flashback_

I then ate, did the other dishes, and wiped off my face with a wet rag to make sure there was no marinara sauce on it. As soon as I was done I quickly retreated to my room as fast as possible so Charlie wouldn't change his mind, and decide to hurt me. I sat down at my desk, and did my homework not wanting to give him another reason to beat me. I was done with everything around five o'clock, and starting reading "Weathering Heights" again.

I had just started reading when the phone rang. "Bella it's for you," Charlie told me from my door way.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked having no idea who it could be.

"Hello Bella this is Rosalie I was wondering if you asked your dad if you could come over for the weekend, and have a sleepover?" I smiled, but I wasn't sure if Charlie would let me, and if he let me what would happen when I got back.

"Um I'll ask him now," I told her, and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Hey dad?" I called.

"What Bells?" he called back coming over to the stairs.

"Rosalie was wondering if I could come over to her house this weekend for a sleepover is that okay?" I half cringed as I asked.

"Sure Bells what day?" he asked, and in a way that made me think he wanted me to go.

I pulled the phone back to my ear, "What day?"

"Um how about tomorrow morning I pick you up, or tonight, and you can stay tonight and Saturday night?" she asked.

I pulled the phone away, "She said she'd pick me up tonight, and I'll stay tonight and tomorrow night, or she can pick me up in the morning." I told him watching his face to see his reaction.

"How about she picks you up tonight so you can stay two nights, and is it okay with her parents?" He asked acting like a loving parent.

"He said tonight would be okay so I can stay two nights, and Rosalie is this okay with your parents?" I asked.

"Yes I already asked them they think it's a great idea, and Alice is really excited," she told me I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay I'll be there to pick you up soon get whatever you need bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone, and grabbed a tote bag putting in some clothes, a pairs of pajamas, and my toiletries and a tooth brush.

"Bella, Rosalie is here!" Charlie called up to me.

"Thanks dad," I called grabbing my crutches, and bag heading down the stairs.

"Bye Bells," Charlie called as I went out the door, "Bye dad" I called back.

Rosalie's BMW was in the yard, and I walked over to it getting in.

"Hi, Bella ready to go?" I saw her eyes widen, and examine my face.

"Yes let's go," I said watching her eyes, and she began to drive to her home.

"Are you okay?" she asked her eyes, and voice full of worry.

"Yes I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"Well your hands are all red and there are," she stopped, and I saw a flash of anger in her eyes that turned to sadness, "are… bruises on the side of your face, and on your wrists," she muttered her voice weak.

"Oh, it's from falling down the stairs I guess the bruise just showed up," I smiled at her the lie almost sounding convincing.

She looked at my face and hands again, "Bella please… um never mind, but later Carlisle wants to talk to you. Alice was looking for some movies to watch when I left, and Esme is really looking forward to meeting you."

"Esme, Is that Carlisle's wife?"

"Yea, and she's really nice I'm sure you will love her"

"If she's as nice as Carlisle, and the rest of your family I'm sure I will"

"She is, and you can call me Rose," she smiled at me as she turned down her driveway.

"Were here Bella," she told me as we pulled up to the huge white mansion.

Okay so please review and the next chapter she gets to meet Esme!


	8. The sleepover

Previously: _"Were here Bella" she told me as we pulled up to the huge white mansion._

B POV

"Your home is beautiful Rose," I whispered.

"Thanks Carlisle found it, and thought it would be the perfect place to live," she responded motioning with her hand for me to follow her into the house. "Everyone's home except for Carlisle he's at the hospital, and will be here soon, Alice!" Rosalie called, and Alice came down the stairs in a kind of skipping motion, and hugged me.

"It's so nice to see you again," she let go of me then, and stepped back, "Oh, Esme really wanted to meet you Bella. I think she's in the kitchen so follow us," Alice told me and started to walk as I follow behind her until she stopped and told Esme I was here.

"Hello Bella," Esme beamed at me as she turned around after putting a pan in the oven.

"Hello Esme what are you cooking?"

"I'm heating up the Chicken from earlier for you."

"You don't have to do that I already ate dinner"

"I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet, but that's okay dear," she turned around putting on some oven mitts, and pulled the chicken out setting it on top of the stove, "So girls what do you plan to do this weekend?" Esme looked at us with a grin on her face.

"Well I really didn't have much time to plan anything so I thought we could just do whatever," Alice answered.

"Okay you girls have fun. It was nice to meet you Bella," Esme smiled her eyes examined my face where the bruise was, and she turned around again putting the chicken in the refrigerator.

Alice and Rose led me to a bedroom with pink, white, and brown stripes on the bottom of the wall, and above it was a white wall with pink and brown circles.

"This is my bedroom," Alice smiled, and started to lead me to the other side of the room.

"And as you are about to see her closet is bigger than her room," Rosalie grinned.

"I wish Carlisle wouldn't let me make it any bigger," Alice mumbled under her breath as she open the door to the closet, and I saw what Rosalie meant her closet was almost as big as her room, and it was full; clothes on hangers and on the other side were men's clothes I was guessing they were Jaspers.

"Rose you were not kidding," I said after scanning the room.

"I know, but Alice loves shopping so I would be careful if you don't want to end up playing Bella Barbie," Rose giggled.

"Trust me I'll be extremely careful," I laughed, and it shocked me how comfortable I was with them after just meeting them today.

"Well Bella," Alice muttered as she closed the doors to the closet," I was wondering what you would like to do first? I didn't have much time to plan, but I was thinking a movie first does that sound fine, and what kind of movies do you like?" Alice asked.

"That sounds fine, and just about anything is fine by me," I told her actually smiling as she danced out of the room. I was surprised about how happy I was here; the happiest I had been in a long time. I sighed knowing it would only last for the two days I was here.

"Bella you can put your stuff down by the bed," Rosalie informed me. I sat my things down, and turned to face Rose again as Alice came into the room with a stack of movies.

"Okay so here are the movies pick anyone of them," Alice said spreading the movies on the bed. I didn't look as I pointed to one of the many movies, and Alice picked it up, and put it in while I helped her by restack the other movies.

Much to my surprise I had actually picked a romance movie called "The Notebook" based off a book by Nicolas Sparks that I had read. But that was a long time ago when I believed that true love was possible now I knew it was a lie there would never be real love in my life. I knew what happened in the movie so I didn't pay much attention. Once the movie was done Alice asked my how it was I told her I'd seen it before today, but it was a really good movie.

"So Bella how long have you lived in Forks?" Rose's eyes were dark as she asked like she was ready to kill.

"Since I was born, but my mother left a while after I turned thirteen," I shivered hoping Rose and Alice didn't see. They continue asking me questions about my life when my mother was there and after she left, but when they would ask about after I would tell about the very few slightly good things that happened then, and a few of them had to do with Jake, but I didn't talk about what he had been doing the past month. Soon it was one a.m. and I decided to go to sleep. As soon as sleep came the nightmares did to.

Rosalie's POV

Bella fell asleep, and began muttering. I looked at Alice and she gave me a worried glance as we listened. "No Jake," she muttered her voice scared, "Jacob don't do this!" she called, "Jacob why are you helping Charlie! I don't love you like this Jake STOP!" I was horrified, and so was Alice we were both staring blankly at each other our mouths hanging open, and we both rushed down the stairs where the rest of the family was.

"We Need to talk now Alice and I just heard some interesting things," I told them my voice was shaky trying to hold back the immense furry I felt. We all went to sit at the table, and began to speak.

"Carlisle did you know Bella used to have a friend named Jacob Black?" Alice's voice was shaky also.

"I wasn't aware of that, but why does it matter?" Carlisle was confused so I quickly told him why it mattered.

"Alice and I heard Bella talking in her sleep saying, 'No Jake, Jacob don't do this, Jacob why are you helping Charlie, and I don't love you like this Jake Stop'," I ground my teeth together but continued, "so her friend Jacob must have just started helping her father, if you can call him that, because she told us that Jacob was her best friend," I looked around, and the persons expression that caught my attention the most was Edwards. His eyes were furious I could see the hatred burning in them, but it seemed as though he was far away in thought, his jaw was locked, his hands curled into claws, and his stance stiff as though he was ready to attack. I had never seen him like this, and telling the truth I was afraid it seemed as if he would attack at any moment. Esme was frozen her eyes locked ahead just like everyone else.

"We have to go to La Push _now_ we need to talk to them about this, and see if they know," Edward hissed through his teeth.

"I agree Edward all of us, but Alice and Rose you need to watch," he told us.

"But Carlisle it's not safe to let Edward come he has no composure right now he's ready to start a fight let me and Alice come, and leave Edward here to take care of Bella," Carlisle nodded he understood my argument.

"Rose is right Edward you stay here, and watch Bella make sure she's safe," Edward knew it was the right decision so he didn't argue and the rest of us left the house heading for La Push. It was five o'clock now so that meant we should be able to talk to everyone maybe even _Jacob Black, _and have him explain.

Bella's POV

I woke up from my nightmare surprised not to see Rose and Alice guessing they must have just left, and listened to the radio that was left playing in the room when a song came on it was "Damaged" by: Plumb

By the end of the song I was crying I knew this song was describing me very well. I buried my face in my hands, and I must have been crying harder than I thought, because Edward walked into the room, and turned on the light. "Bella," I just kept crying, "Bella are you okay?" his voice was scared.

He carefully moved closer to me, and move my arms away from my face, and pulled me into an embrace while his hands ran through my hair, "Why are you crying Bella? What happened?" he asked while his eyes seemed to be searching for something. He brushed the tears away, but more came and I buried my face in his shirt wrapping my arms around him and he stiffened for a moment and relaxed.

I didn't know how long I cried, but when I pulled away from his chest his shirt was soaked with my tears. "I'm so sorry," I muttered to him, "I ruined your shirt" I apologized.

He smiled, "its okay Alice won't let us wear the same shirt twice anyway," he shrugged, "Are you okay now?" he asked brushing a stray tear away.

"Yes thanks for holding me," I blushed," and letting me cry it out."

"It's okay and I guess you're welcome, but you really don't need to thank me, but will you tell me why you were crying?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I explained.

He smiled again, but this time his eyes held sadness, "Okay Bella if you need me I'm just down the hall," he turned, and waved slightly as he opened the door, and walked out.

I stood up, turned the light off again, laying back down, and drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

E POV

I waved at Bella as I walked out of the room trying to escape her intoxicating scent, and walked swiftly to my room. My throat had burned since I walked in Alice's room, and now I was away her scent was still there. It lingered on my shirt where her face had been buried. It wasn't as potent as being that close to her, but it still scorched my throat.

After eighty years of abstaining from human blood this one girl had almost made me lose my control that day in the hospital. If it hadn't been for wanting to help her I believe I would have drained her right there. No one else, but Carlisle had been in that room, and he would have forgiven me for this; he seem to only be able to see the good in me never the evil.

I couldn't help thinking that this girl wouldn't have hated me for killing her; she would have thanked me for the relief. If I had killed her it would have been fast she wouldn't have seen it coming, and felt nothing, but her father tortured her every day, and he enjoyed it, and this sickened me. I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts I didn't want to image killing her.

Right now I needed to be worried about helping her, and what my family was doing at La Push, or the treaty line wherever they were. I laid on the black leather couch listening to Bella's breathing, and heartbeat until my family came home. As I heard them approaching the house I made my way down the stairs. When they walked in the house their faces were angry, and as I listened to their thoughts I understood why.


	9. Talking and Wondering

Okay I just want to say thanks to my wonderful beta Obsesive Reader. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is almost done so it should be up soon.

E POV

"Damn it! Stupid Mutts we waited at the border and they didn't even show up. Just shows how reliable they really are! Didn't even come to see why six vampires were at the treaty line," Rosalie yelled, but not loud enough to wake Bella. So that explained why they were so angry; they hadn't come to talk to them.

"Carlisle why didn't they come to see why you were there?" I asked.

"To tell the truth I don't know, but it seemed there were three other vampires on the reservation. Alice had a vision of three visitors while we were there so that could be the only thing I can think of that would keep them from coming to see what we wanted," he shrugged.

"Why are they here?" I growled.

"They're just passing through Edward I don't believe they'll hurt anyone in Forks," he explained.

"Edward why is your shirt wet?" Alice asked horrified.

I rolled my eyes; she was always so worried about clothes even though we only wore them once. "Bella was crying, and I came in the room to check on her. I went over, and held her for a while she cried, and my shirt got wet," I told her.

"Edward was that really the best idea; I mean the way her blood calls to you, you could have killed her at any second?" Esme asked afraid for Bella.

I smiled at her "I've gotten better at being around her, and at that moment I was more worried about her crying then the thirst," everyone stared at me for a moment, and there were no thoughts. Complete silence in the whole house apart from Bella's breathing and heart beat.

"How did you do that; forget the blood?" Emmett was the first to speak.

"I didn't say it wasn't there just that I was worried about her. My throat was scorching the whole time I was in there, and even after I left the room her smell still lingered on my shirt," I explained quickly they all thought I had surpassed Carlisle with my self control when I had done nothing even close to that. I then turned my attention to Alice, "Alice when will the three of them be leaving?"

She frowned slightly, "They haven't decided how long they'll be stay yet so no, but as soon as they decide I'll know."

"Thank you Alice," I sighed, "So we have no more information about what's going on with Bella at all?"

"No, but I don't believe the rest of them know what he's doing if they did they would have stopped him by now," Carlisle explained.

_"Edward!" Rosalie called in her head, "Are you sure that you don't likeher more then you should? You were worried about her enough to resist her blood even at how close you were to her," she smiled at me._

I stared at Rosalie; the idea that I was interested in her had never crossed my mind for why I hadn't killed her last night, but Alice hadn't seen anything change in my future… before my thoughts could go any farther I heard Bella's breathing change.

"Well we will have to talk to them soon, but Bella's awake now," I informed them they nodded, and went to take their places. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie went to the kitchen, Carlisle went to his study, and Emmett, Jasper, and I went to the couch.

B POV

When I woke up it was six o'clock, and neither Alice nor Rosalie were there. I sat up, and grabbed my crutches, standing and got my bag of things. I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I went to the bathroom brushing through my hair, brushing my teeth, and putting cover up over the bruise on the side of my face. I made my way slowly down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen looking for Alice and Rosalie; they were sitting on bar stools, and Esme was cooking on the stove. "Good morning," I said as they all turned to look at me.

"Good morning to you too Bella, would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" Esme smiled.

"Sure, thank you," I smiled going to sit by Rose and Alice. "Did you already eat?" I asked them looking at the table there were no plates in front of them.

"Yes, just a while ago," Alice smiled, "Bella, do you want to go shopping today?"

"Um…I really don't shop," I told her it wasn't a lie; I wasn't a girl that shopped, but I was rarely outside of my house other than for school, or a hospital visit. I shuttered mentally.

"It will be fun we can go to Port Angeles, and go to the mall!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure when do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about after you finish eating so we will have plenty of time to shop?"

"Sounds fine to me," I smiled.

Rose then leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I warned you, and your still going to get stuck playing Bella Barbie," she laughed quietly.

"I forgot all about that," I whispered back.

"Well since this is your first shopping expedition with Alice Cullen she might go easy on you," she snickered, "not."

Esme came over, and sat the pancakes in front of me; "Here you go Bella," she smiled.

"Thanks Esme," I took a bit. These were the best pancakes I'd ever eaten. "Esme these are delicious!" I told her.

"I'm glad you like them."

I ate them quickly, and put my dishes in the sink. Alice walked over beside me, "You ready to go?" she asked excitedly. "Yes, let's go," I grabbed my purse, and walked into the garage with Alice and Rose. We climbed into Rosalie's BMW, and began the drive to Port Angeles. "Bella," Alice began, "what do you usually wear?" she asked.

"A long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans," she frowned not liking my answer.

"I'm really going to need to work on your wardrobe," Alice sighed shaking her head.

"Alice this is her first time shopping with you go easy on her!" Rose told her firmly.

"But Rosalie she needs new clothes," Alice whined exasperated.

I laughed slightly, "its okay Rosalie she's probably right," I shrugged deciding to go with it.

"Bella if you let her do this now she will just get worse every time," Rosalie warned me while Alice smiled.

"Please Bella!" Alice pleaded.

"Okay Alice," I gave in.

"So there," Alice said to Rose.

"You just signed yourself up for a day of pure hell," Rose laughed.

I glanced out the window, and saw the trees passing in a blur, and looked at the speedometer. It read one-hundred miles per hour. "Slow down!" I shouted. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Bella I drive like this all the time all of us do, and none of us have even been in a crash," she informed me smiling.

"Well Char…" I trailed off chocking on his name. "Well how do you never get tickets?" I asked recovering as quickly as possible so they didn't notice.

"We avoid police as much as possible, and if we do get a ticket we pay it, or find some way to get out of it," she shrugged.

"So Bella, Edward told me he talked to you last night," Alice said, and I immediately forgot about the conversation we were just having. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car going a hundred miles an hour (like this one) that had no way to miss me.

"I…," pause for a moment thinking how to say it, "I was a little sad, and Edward came in, and talked to me," I explained it was true I was sad, but it was more than a little.

"Well I think Edward likes you," Rose told me, and I stared at her.

"What?" I asked perplexed there was no way that could even be slightly true.

"You are the first girl he has ever had even the slightest interest in," she explained.

"Just, because he held me for a little-while doesn't mean he likes me. It just means he cared about another human being."

"I still say he likes you, and we just entered Port Angeles," Rosalie told me then found a mall, and parked.

"Come on Bella," Alice said walking into a store. "Here," she said handing me a blue short sleeved shirt, jeans, and a dress that I'm sure I would have no reason to wear. I went, and tried on the blue shirt and a pair of jeans on first. As I looked down I saw the dark bruise on my wrist.

"Bella let me see!" Alice called from outside the dressing room. I covered the bruise up with me other hand, and winced when it made contact with the bruise. I walked out.

"That looks great I turned around then and let go of my bruised wrist so I could open the door to the dressing room, and Alice gasped, and Rose walked into the dressing room just then. "What happened to your wrist!" she asked rushing over.

I had no response. I couldn't think of any reason why I would have a bruise like that on me, but the truth. But the truth wouldn't help it would just get me and… I shivered mentally not able to finish the sentence to Charlie's threat long ago. "I held it too tight," I lied, and looking at the bruise it was far too big for my hand to have caused it.

"Bella the truth please?" Rose asked as she looked at me wrist.

"That's the only reason I remember for it to be there I don't know where it came from," I shrugged trying to sound casual.

"Fine go try the others on," Alice told me, and I walked back into the dressing room, and breathed a sigh of relief.

A POV

Bella turned, and went back into one of the stales in the dressing room. "Alice, what are we going to do?" Rose whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, but we have to talk to the rest of the family about this, and we need to talk to the pack, and find out what they know, or if they even know anything about it." Bella walked out wearing another outfit. The outfit complemented her body very nicely, "its looks great on you," I told her, and she went back in the dressing room.

Bella tried on the rest of the clothes, and Rose and I didn't bring up the bruise again, but we had to talk to the rest of the family about it. It was dark when we drove back home Bella had fallen asleep before we arrived. Rose and I didn't speak much we were both thinking about what to do.

"Bella were back," I told her when we got to the house. "Thanks Alice," she said groggily getting out of the car. I lead her up to my room she changed, and went to bed. She was extremely tired; she had been shopping for hours, and that had to be hard on a human. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, and I headed down stairs to talk to my family.

"So Alice what did you want to talk to us about?" Carlisle asked as he sat down at the table with the rest of us.

"Today when Bella was trying on clothes I saw a large bruise around her wrist. I know that she couldn't have done it herself it was far too big for her hand to have caused, or Charlie's, so Jacob is the only one who could have caused it." I explained, and waited for someone to say something.

"We need to go talk to the pack, and find out if they know anything," Emmett proposed.

"We should be able to talk to them the visitors have already gone though," Carlisle agreed. "Edward are you okay with staying with Bella, and do you believe you can control yourself around the wolves?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm going to stay here Carlisle, and watch her just in case I can't control myself, and start a fight."

"Okay we'll tell you what happened when we get back" Carlisle told Edward, and he nodded.

We all took of then running to the treaty line. Less than five minutes later the wolves were there. Carlisle held up his hands, "We mean no harm we would just like to talk to you about something very important. They nodded, and ran back into the woods, and came back out in shorts.

Carlisle's POV

"I'm Sam, the leader of the pack, what did you want to speak about?" he asked.

"I'm Carlisle, the leader in my family, and we would like to talk about one of the wolves. His name is Jacob Black," I told him as he watched my family carefully along with the two others standing behind him.

"Jacob hasn't phased for a while. He doesn't like what he has become he rejects it, and doesn't phase unless he has to," Sam explained.

"I was wondering if you know anything about him and a girl named Bella Swan?"

"Oh yea him and Bella are best friends, but I haven't seen her down here in a while"

"Well my family and I were wondering if you know anything about him ever hurting her," I asked and shock crossed his face. So they really didn't know what was going on.

"Jacob would never hurt Bella she is his friend," Sam growled.

"We don't know for sure, but we wanted to know if you knew anything about this thank you so much for your help," I told him and we left before this went any farther, and turned into a fight.

Rosalie's POV

We ran back to the house after finding out that the pack had no idea that Jacob was doing anything. We needed Bella to tell us she was being abused before we could help without putting our family in danger. When we walked in the house Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him; "They didn't know anything about Jacob hurting Bella," he nodded without looking up.

"Edward are you okay?" Alice asked walking over to stand next to me.

"Fine just worried about what were going to do to help Bella, and about what you brought up earlier," he said finally looking at us.

_"So are you interested in her?" I asked in my mind._

"I don't know Rose I'm confused. I care of course, but I'm not sure if it's more than that," he said, and dropped his head back in his hands.

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Edward, and he didn't move so I had to explain. "I believe that Edward is interested in Bella, and that's why he was able to be so close to her, and not kill her."

"Really?" Esme asked happily.

Edward spoke then, "I'm not sure if I do or not. I was worried about her, and I care if she gets hurt, but I'm not sure if I interested in her the way Rosalie seems to believe."

"Edward we just want you to be happy, and we need to find some way to help Bella," Carlisle said. Esme was smiling she had hoped for so long Edward would find someone, and now it was possible he had.

"But we need to have her trust before she tells us," Emmett spoke for the first time.

We then heard a door closing.

E POV

I heard a door close upstairs. "Edward," Bella called, "Are you there?"

"Yes I'm down stairs I'll be right there," I called to her.

She was taking a step down stairs when I called up and she lost her balance. If she fell from the top step she would be hurt even worse, and if she landed wrong she would die. By the time the thoughts past through my head I was running. I caught her just before she landed on the other step.

"Are you okay?" I asked panicked.

"Yes I'm fine, but how did you get here so fast? You just said you were down stairs," and when she said this all the thoughts in the house stopped.


	10. Lies and Realizing

I just want to say thanks to my wonderful beta Obsesive Reader for editing!

_Previously: "Yes I'm fine but how did you get here so fast? You just said you were down stairs" and when she said this all the thoughts in the house stoppe_d.

E POV

I just stared at her a moment, and took a deep breath as her scent assaulted me. "I'm just a fast runner," I lied smoothly.

"But I saw you on the couch when I took the step," she accused.

I smiled at her trying something else, "I was walking up the stairs when you fell Bella."

"No you weren't you were on the couch," she said hostile.

"Bella did you sleep well?" Esme asked stopping Bella's questions… for now.

"Fine," she said it was obviously a lie. So that must mean she had a nightmare, but she just wasn't talking in her sleep this time. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and I noticed that I hadn't let go of her yet. I released her quickly; not wanting to make her uncomfortable, and she wobbled slightly finding her balance. I saw her eyes glance to the clock quickly. "What day is it?" she asked sounding frightened.

"It's Sunday morning," Esme answered.

"Thank you I'll get dressed then you can take me home when you want," She said turning as I watched her walk back into Alice's room. When I turned back around my family was watching me.

B POV

I walked back to Alice's room feeling Edward's eyes on my back. I had seen him on the couch when I had taken that step. So, how had he gotten there so quickly? It didn't matter how fast of a runner he was he couldn't have gotten from the couch to the top step that quickly. I got dressed as quick as possible, and checked to see if the bruise was almost gone. The bruise was yellowish and diapering, but I put some makeup over it just in case. I brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a ponytail. I began gathering my things, and my mind floated back to what had happened on the stairs.

Edward shouldn't have been able to grab me before I hit that step. I should have fallen down those stairs, but I didn't. I stopped thinking about it and put my things I had gathered into my bag. I adjusted the crutches, and I walked to the door letting out a small sigh, and opened it. I took a step outside the door, and saw someone standing there. I turned quickly Edward was there leaning casually against the wall.

He opened his mouth, and shut it quickly. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked using my chance before he could say something. He nodded "How did you get to me so quick? I should have fallen down those stairs, and I saw you on the couch when I took that step," I demanded. He smiled at me, and moved from his place on the wall to stand closer to me.

"That would be very dangerous for you to know that piece of information," he whispered his smile widening, but I knew the warning was real.

"I need to know how you did that."

"No, you just need to know my family will do the best we can to keep you safe," he whispered leaning forward, and his smile vanished.

"But…. But," I started, but couldn't finish the thought. He smiled crookedly at me before turning on his heel, and walking down the hall.

I turned then, and went down the stairs carefully trying not to fall again. I made it down without even tripping, and Carlisle walked up to me. "Bella I wanted to let you know your leg should be better soon. I believe it will be done healing in a week or so," he smiled at me.

"Thank you Carlisle," I smiled at him.

"Bella," Alice called dancing down the stairs, "do you really have to leave?" she pouted.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled under my breath then answered, "Yes or Charlie will be wondering where I am."

"Fine," she sighed, "let's go," she said grabbing the keys to the BMW, and handed them to Rose as she walked up next to her. "Bye, everyone" I called, and Esme came up, and hugged me. "You're welcome back anytime Bella," she whispered to me I nodded to her, "Thanks Esme," I told her.

"Goodbye, Bella," Jasper said as he smiled at me.

Emmett then came up, and picked me up in a big bear hug, "Emmett - can't - breathe," I gasp out a little.

"Sorry Bella," he smiled apologetically.

Carlisle came up, and gave me a small hug, and pulled back, "Bella it was nice to have you visit, and you need to come back to the hospital in a week okay?"

"Sure Carlisle," I promised. Charlie should let me go to the hospital so that everything seemed normal.

I walked out of the house, and climbed into Rose's BMW. The drive to my house was silent we both seemed to be deep in thought the whole way. "Goodbye Bella," she said as I got out of the car.

"Goodbye Rose," I called back to her. Walking to the door as she drove down the street; I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called.

"Hey Dad," I called back half cringing not knowing how he was going to act today. I walked to the living room, and found Charlie sitting there watching the game.

"How was your time at the Cullen's?" he asked.

"It was great I had a lot of fun," I told him cautiously.

"That's great I'm glad you had fun, and did you find out about your leg?"

"Carlisle said I need to go to the hospital in a week my leg should be better by then," I answered a little shocked it was almost like he cared.

"Good and I already made breakfast, and I'm going fishing with Billy this afternoon, so don't worry about lunch. All you have to do is make dinner the rest of the day you can do what you want," he told me as he stood up, and got his fishing gear.

"Thanks," I said a little unsure.

"You're welcome see you later Bells," he waved walking out the door.

For a minute I just stood there not believing that he hadn't done anything. I then rushed to the window as fast as I could, and saw the cruiser was gone. I let out a sigh, and went up to my room. I saw 'Wuthering Heights', but I decided to turn my old computer on, and see if I had any emails from my mom.

My computer turned on slowly, and when I finally got my email up there was an email from my mom.

**Bella, **

**I'm so glad to hear that you're doing well, and I'm doing great. Phil has been practicing a lot, and we just bought a house in Jacksonville, Florida. I'm sure you will love it. I would really like it if you would come down, and see me and Phil sometime soon. It's been so long since you've been to see us. Hope your having a good day I love you baby**

**Love, **

**Mom**

I smiled, and hit reply.

**Mom, **

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to come see you anytime soon, but I'll ask Charlie. I'm so happy that you got a house you love mom. My day has been fine I just got back from spending the last two nights at a friend's house. They are a great family. Tell Phil I said hi, and I love you too mom.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

I hit send, and turned off my computer. I grabbed my book back up, and started reading again, and decided to let what had this morning leave my thoughts.

E POV

I laid on the black leather couch in my room. Bella had left a while ago, and Rosalie was back so I turned on my music seeing that nothing was wrong in her thoughts. I didn't really focus on the lyrics just happy it drowned out the thoughts a bit better.

I didn't want to think of Bella, but my mind wouldn't let me. I had raced to save her thinking of only her, and not what my family would think. Was it really possible that I liked her; that I could possibly love her? I heard Alice gasp down stairs at her vision.

_My eyes the eyes of a monster stained a deep crimson by human blood; Bella lying broken in my arms, drained, paler than ever, and lifeless. _

The other vision

_Bella standing next to me my arm wrapped around her waist; her eyes the crimson eyes of a newborn and her skin as pale as mine._

I raced down the stairs at vampire speed to the living room. "No Alice neither of those will happen," I shouted.

"Edward those are the only two options for her now. It's one, or the other there's not another choice," she whispered.

"What if I left?" I asked trying to think of some way to save her.

"Do you think you can leave?" Alice asked.

I nodded, and though the thought of leaving hurt it would be best for her. "Yes," I whispered.

"Edward, please don't leave," Esme pleaded.

"I'm sorr-," I began, but was cut off by Alice, "Don't worry Esme I don't see him going anywhere," she smiled.

"But Alice if I don't leave I will either end up killing her, or she'll be damned by me," I whispered.

"No Edward you can't leave Rose, and I love her too," I stared at her going through her words over, and over again in my mine.

"_Too?_" I choked out.

"Edward, are you really that stupid?" Rose asked then spoke again before I could say anything, "You don't even notice that you fell in love with her?"

"In love with Bella?" Esme asked full of joy.

"Yes he's in love with Bella," Alice answered.

"Edward is this true?" Carlisle asked his thoughts hectic not sure whether to be happy that I had finally found someone, or to be worried for Bella, because a vampire fell in love with her.

I thought about his question for a moment. The night that Bella was crying I was so worried about her hurting. It hurt seeing her in pain all I wanted to do was find some way to make her feel better. When I had held her to me it felt right having her close to me. When I had run my hand through her hair and brushed the tears from her face it seemed so natural I hardly gave it a thought.

I knew my answer then "Yes, I'm in love with Isabella Swan." I smiled and they all smiled back at me; they loved Bella too just not the way I did.

**Please review!**


	11. The Plan

Okay want to say thanks to Obsesive Reader for editing.

Esme POV

"Yes, I'm in love with Isabella Swan," Edward smiled, and everyone else was now too. I already loved Bella like a daughter, and Edward was in love with her. It was wonderful he had finally found someone.

"Edward that's wonderful to hear," I said running over, and hugging him.

He dropped his head a little then, "Well I'm not sure if it is wonderful," he sighed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Esme how bad is it for a human to have a _vampire _fall in love with you. Let alone one that your blood calls to," he whispered.

"Don't think like that it will all be fine," I tried to soothe him.

He walked over to the door then, "I'm going to go think about this alone for awhile," he spoke, and turned toward the door. _'Please come back soon,' _I thought. He nodded, and ran out of the house.

B POV

I jolted up on the bed realizing I had fallen asleep reading; I hadn't slept well last night, or the night before. I looked at the clock it read four o'clock in the afternoon; I had slept for a while. I sighed putting the bookmark in the book, and climbing off the bed. It took me a while to think right, and when my thoughts were coherent they drifted back to what happened at the Cullen's.

I knew that Edward couldn't have gotten there that quickly. No human could have so that meant that he was something nonhuman. Just then I remember something Jacob had told me a long time ago. We had been just sitting around and he was telling me about the legends of the Quileute's.

He had said that his grandfather Ephraim Black had made a treaty with the cold ones or vampires. The treaty was to keep them off their land so they didn't hunt there. Jacob said that they weren't dangerous, because they only drank animal blood. The name of those vampires had been the Cullen's, and Carlisle was the name of the leader.

I gasp as the thought ran through my mind. The Cullen's couldn't be… I couldn't bring myself to think it, could they? Nothing really added up, but the names. But I knew that I wasn't afraid of any of them. They had given me no reason to fear them. They were nice, trustworthy people. They were all trying to help me.

Telling the truth they were the closed I've had to a real family even when my mom was here they were on the verge of divorce. So it didn't matter even if they were something nonhuman they were still wonderful people. But I couldn't just assume it I had to ask them. But that wasn't something that could be brought up in a normal conversation. _"I wanted to ask you are you all vampires?"_ Yes that would go over well.

But did it really matter what they were? They were kinder to me then my father or my best friend. So for now I would let it go. I would find out eventually but I would not dwell on what they were or weren't.

I then decided to figure out something else. Why was Charlie so worried about when my leg would be better? I mean it was like he actually cared though I had figured out through the years that he was a very good actor when he wanted to be. There was no reason for him to care about my leg. He had to be planning something, but what was it? He hadn't hit me after school on Friday and not when I got back today.

I also hadn't seen Jacob for quite a while not that I minded. So it could be something to do with him, but I doubted that Charlie would go through the trouble of being nice to me for that. So it had to be something other than that. The problem was that Charlie would think these things out and I would have no idea what he was planning till it happened. I sighed and decided to give up on trying to figure out what it was.

I went down stairs and made myself a sandwich for lunch. Once I was done I threw the paper plate away. I had done all my homework Friday so I decided to do some laundry. I looked at the clock it was six so I decided to start dinner. I made some meatloaf as quick as possible and made some green beans to go with it. Charlie walked in the door as I set the food on the table.

"Hey Bells," he called, "I got some fish to put in the freezer," he told me as he came tromping through the kitchen.

"Okay" I said grabbing the fish putting them in bags and placing them in the freezer quickly.

Charlie grabbed a plate and sat down. "So what did you do today?" he asked.

"I read, threw in some laundry, and made dinner" I replied sitting down, "Did you have a good time with Billy?" I asked trying to get the focus off me.

"It was fine we went down to the Clearwater's for lunch and Harry made his fish fry" he said and took a bit of meatloaf. "This is really good Bells" he commented and kept on eating.

"Thanks" I muttered and fixed my plate. It was quit for awhile till Charlie stood up.

"Bella were going to Seattle on Friday night or after you get your splint off" he informed me and put his plate in the sink, grabbed a beer, and went into the living room. I finished my food and put the leftovers away. I washed the dishes quickly. Then went to my room, got my toiletries, and took as quick shower. I put on my pajamas and turned on my alarm. I laid down wishing for no nightmares, for at least tonight.

E POV

It was dark now as I looked around the meadow. I had just sat here for hours trying to figure out the pros and cons of what could happen. I stood and decided it was time to leave. I took off running but I really wasn't sure where I was going. When I finally stopped running I found myself outside of Bella's house.

I was so confused I hadn't even thought about coming here. I thought about turning around and leaving but my body wouldn't let me. I sighed and climbed up to her window; looking in quickly to make sure she was asleep. As I opened the window I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself for this. I knew she had gone through so many thinks and now I was sneaking into her room at night; was I really that low?

I knew the answer to that. Yes, whatever it took to see her and keep her safe I would do it. Even if all it was was getting to watch her sleep it meant she was safe for that moment and she was happy. I saw her turn slightly in her bed as she mumbled something incoherent.

I saw a rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat in it as I watched her. I sat there for a while till I heard her say something. "I'll ask mom" he mumbled and tossed in her bed making her face me. "Edward" she said. I was about to jump out of the chair and run hoping she would only think it was a dream, or maybe a nightmare was correct. But when I looked at her face she was still asleep. She was dreaming of me?

"Edward, thank you" she mumbled and a small smile appeared on her face. I smiled happy that I could make her smile. After that she didn't talk the rest of the night.

At two o'clock I decided it was time to go home. I climbed out of her room and closed the window.

I ran home quickly to be met by Jasper. "Edward are okay?" he asked sensing my mood, seeing I was happy, and smiled.

"Yea I'm great" I told him smiling.

"So I'm taking that you don't think it's a bad thing you love her anymore" he guessed.

"Close I still think it's dangerous for her but I don't believe it's a bad thing."

"Well it's nice to see you happy. What happened?" he questioned.

"Well I thought out the pros and cons and then I went to her house and climbed in her window…" he cut me off then.

"What wait a second you snuck into her room?" he stared at me wide eyed.

Sigh "Yes, may I continue?" I asked and he nodded. "I was watching her sleep and she said my name."

"Why did she say your name?"

"I really don't know but after she said that she said 'Edward, thank you' so I think it could have been about me holding her the other night" I shrugged.

Jasper's POV

She had said his name, and he had snuck into her room? It was hard to think of Edward sneaking into some ones house. But Edward was probably right about why she said his name; unless she loved him to and with everything she has went through I doubted that. When Bella was here I had kept track of her emotions she would change form happy to sad very quickly and I didn't know the reason behind it.

What I found odd was when she saw Edward after that night, even if she was extremely sad, she was happy again. Though when she was happy she also felt uncomfortable like she wasn't used to it. But from what I had heard happened to Bella and her feelings it didn't seem that she was happy very often. I looked at Edward watching him as he went through my thoughts.

"Jasper I want to be able to help her" he told me running his hands through his hair, "but it seems I can't even do that. She wasn't hurt from what I could tell. It's just I want to keep her safe what kind of man am I if I can't do that much for he!"

"What? Wait a second you said she wasn't hurt?" he nodded. "But didn't Charlie hurt her after she got back from the hospital?" he nodded again trying to figure out where I was going with this. "Then why wouldn't he hurt her now? Did you see anything in his thoughts about why or if he was just pretending for something bigger?"

He stood there for a second "I'll look into his thoughts if he has anything planned but I wasn't looking into his thoughts tonight" he admitted.

"We could check with Alice but it might not do much good since she has never even meet Charlie. So she could probably only look into Bella's future" I pondered.

He sighed "I can go to her house this morning when Charlie wakes up and see if anything is going on." Edward turned then and went back up to his room.

E POV

I went back up to my room and changed quickly waiting for four o'clock when Charlie would probably be getting up so I could see what was going on. Till then I laid on my leather couch letting the minutes tick by to see what was going on so I could help Bella. When it was finally four o'clock I got off the couch and took off to Bella's house.

When I got there Charlie was up and was going to be leaving in about thirty minutes from his thought and he decided to make a phone call. I listened in his mind so I could hear the whole conversation.

"Hello, its Charlie."

"_Hello, I've been waiting to hear from you. When will you be able to bring her down to Seattle?"_

"Don't worry about it she told me Friday or Saturday this week her leg should be healed so after that I can bring her down."

"_Good I'll call you later and tell you where to drop her off and once you do that I'll pay you the money then you can come get her later in the morning"_

"Sounds good I've got to get to work now bye" he said and hung up the phone.

I was furious to say the least. He deserved to die now but I controlled myself and turned and ran from the house quickly to my home. When I got there Alice hadn't seen the vision yet because no one was furious like I was.

"Woo, Edward what's the matter?" Jasper asked sensing my mood.

"Everyone get down here now it's important!" I said through clenched teeth. Everyone was down there quickly as they watched quietly waiting for me to say something. "He's going to sell her!" I growled. Everyone stayed quiet and waited for me to elaborate.

"_Charlie, _"I sneered his name, " is planning on selling Bella to someone for a night in Seattle after she gets her splint off this week" I growled out then sadness flowed through me. "What do we do Carlisle?" I gasped try into stop from sobbing.

"We need to think of some different way to help her" he said his voice somber.

B POV

The alarm clock beeped I got up and dressed quickly. I ate a bowl of cereal and grabbed the keys to my truck. I walked out the door quickly moving to my truck. I glanced over and I saw a silver Volvo in the driveway with Edward leaning casually against side of it. When I saw him a bright smile crossed my face and my heart beat picked up though I didn't know why and I went over to talk to him.

"Why don't you ride with me today?" he asked me with a crocked smile.

"Sure" I told him and he walked over and opened the door for me causing me to blush slightly. "Thanks" I said and he nodded as I climbed in and closed the door after me. He walked over to the other side of the car and got in then and pulled quickly out of the driveway.

Please Review! I know it wasn't a great chapter but I hope it was okay. So who's happy the Edward loves Bella? And who's ready to kill Charlie? Oh and Jacob should be in the story again soon.


	12. Discoveries

Thanks to Obsesive Reader for editing!

B POV

"Thanks for driving me Edward," I told him as he turned off my street heading to school.

"It's no problem Bella," he turned and smiled brightly at me.

"Carlisle said my leg should be better soon," I told him and saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Yeah he told us. I just hope you don't get hurt again," he replied his voice soft.

I forced a smile, and retold the lie, "I just need to make sure I don't fall again," I glanced over to look at him. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. He pulled into the parking spot he did every day. "Thanks again," I thanked him.

"It's my pleasure, and I'll see you at lunch right?" Edward asked as he climbed out of the car.

"Yeah see you then," I told him heading off to my locker. As I was walking I saw everyone watching me and it made me blush. I soon found out why I was being watched when Jessica stopped me at my locker.

"Did Edward Cullen really drive you to school today?" she asked excited.

"Yeah," I told her, and grabbed the book for my first class.

"Wow why?" she questioned.

I shrugged lightly, "He didn't say why he just asked if I wanted a ride to school today."

She huffed not happy she couldn't get any real details out of me.

"Okay I'll talk to you later Bella see you," she told me walking over to Mike. I noticed everyone watching me after this morning. Angela was out with the flu today I had heard. I was about to go sit with Mike, Jessica, and the others when Edward came up beside me.

"Bella you can sit with us if you want to," he told me as we walked out of the line.

"Sure," I told him walking behind him as everyone was looking at me. When we sat down at the table the others weren't there yet. "Edward everyone has been watching me today," I told him.

"I'm sorry about that it seems it's because of me. Since were new here, and we haven't really talked to many people they must find it odd," he apologized.

"You don't need to apologize I just don't like attention," I admitted, and the others sat down at the table then.

"Hey Bella it's good to see you," Alice told me as she came, and sat next to me then gave me a hug.

I hugged her back gently, "It's good to see you too Alice."

"So did Edward drive you to school today Bella?" Emmett asked and I saw him wink in Edward's direction, and I blushed slightly nodding my head.

"Emmett, don't mess with her about it," Rose scolded him elbowing him in the ribs.

He smiled at me, "Sorry Bella," I laughed lightly at the control Rosalie had over him.

"Its fine Emmett; don't worry about it."

"Umm Bella shouldn't you eat something?" Edward asked me.

"Oh yeah," I picked up the piece of pizza and took a bite. "What about you don't you need to eat?" I asked.

"No we had a big breakfast," he answered quickly.

The rest of the school day went well, and I had no homework. But then I remembered that my truck wasn't here it was at my house. I sighed looking as the rain poured down outside the school. I grabbed my bag, and headed out of the school. I was just about to go outside when someone stopped me. "What are you doing?" Edward asked behind me.

"I'm going home" I answered and started to head out the door again but he walked out behind me.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you walk all the way home in this?" he questioned gesturing to the rain as it fell around us.

I followed him to his car. The car ride to my house was silent. When he pulled up to my driveway I let out a sigh of relief that Charlie hadn't come home early today. "Goodbye Bella," Edward said I as I climbed out of the car. "Bye, Edward," I told him walking quickly into my house.

As I walked into my house I glanced at the clock knowing that Charlie would be home in about forty-five minutes. I quickly made Charlie's dinner, and it was ready just five minutes before he got there. Charlie didn't speak to me as he ate, and left the kitchen. I cleaned up. and went up to my room. I went and turned my computer on and checked my email. Seeing that I didn't have and emails I turned it off. I picked up my book, and continued reading till around eight-thirty. I took a shower and went to bed. I slept peacefully till I was woken up by Charlie at five o'clock.

"Hey Bells it rained really bad last night, and it's going to be raining some more today so they canceled school you can go back to sleep if you want." I nodded and snuggled lightly into my pillow. "Oh and I don't have work today so I'm going fishing with Billy so bye Bella" he told me and I heard my bedroom door close. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up about nine o'clock, got dressed, and ate some cereal. As I was putting my bowl in the sink there was a knock on the door. I went over quickly to answer it. I was shocked by who was on the other side of the door when I opened it. Jacob was standing there soaked by the rain in only a T-shirt and some shorts. "J-Jacob," I chocked slightly and swallowed hard, "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Bella I came to apologize to you for what I did," he said walking into the house, and he went to the living room, and sat down. "I can't say I didn't know what I was doing, but I can say I wasn't in the right state of mind when I did it. I know that's no excuse, but I hope one day you can forgive me for what I did," he explained his voice full of sorrow and regret.

"What do you mean not in the right state of mind Jake are you okay?" I asked.

"After what I did you still worry about me. But I can't tell you what I mean by that I really wish I could, but I can't. But I can help. Bella think back to the legend I told you about the cold ones, and what there only enemies are," he said, and then it seemed like he couldn't continue.

"I'll try Jacob I promise, but can you promise me that you won't ever do anything to me again?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise; I know you won't forgive me anytime soon or maybe ever, but I'll try to get your trust back and see if I can stop Charlie form hurting you. But I need to go now Bella," he told me, and ran out of the house.

I closed the door behind him and began to shake realizing how scared I had been having him here. I knew he was right it would take a very long time for me to ever trust him again if I ever did.

The rest of the day I thought over what Jacob had said. Charlie called at five o'clock, and said he would be staying at Billy's to watch the game, and wouldn't be home till tomorrow. After I got off the phone with him I went back to thinking about the legends, and soon I came a crossed it in my mind. The only enemies of the cold ones were the wolves of the tribe. I gasp as I realized what Jacob was, and that this world was full of many things people weren't suppose to know of. Things that everyone was suppose to believe were just myths, l things like vampires and werewolves.

Late that night I grabbed the phone, and dialed Billy's home Jacob was the one who picked up. "Jacob I know what you were trying to tell me. You're a werewolf, and it somehow messed with your head." I said quickly.

"Yeah Bells your right," he answered, and I took a deep breath. "Bella I'm sorry, but I have to get off here," he said hand hung up.

After that I went upstairs, and went to sleep feeling like I'd been drained of all my energy after what I had found out.

E POV

"Damn!" I yelled slamming my fist down on the desk just soft enough not to break it.

"What is it Edward?" Rose came up beside me and asked.

"We don't have any school tomorrow either."

"Edward you know what Carlisle said. If she doesn't tell us before Saturday you go down there, and find some way to get her out of there, or help her without Charlie knowing," she reminded me.

"I know that, but I was hoping that maybe she would tell us before Saturday," I answered her.

"We might be able to, but that is our other option. I want her out of there just as much as you do Edward, but we need to give her time," she said reprimanding me.

"We don't have time to wait for her to tell us it's Tuesday, and the next day well get to see her is Thursday. Do you really believe that she will tell us in two days?" I questioned her.

"She might but remember we still have the backup plan," she reminded me.

"Fine I'll give it time," I told her relaxing again.

B POV

I didn't hear anything from Jacob on Tuesday, and that afternoon Charlie came back home from Billy's house. Charlie didn't hurt me after he got back, and I had School on Thursday. Charlie had left before I got up, and Edward wasn't outside my house today so I drove to school.

I saw the Cullen's cars, but I didn't see them so I just went to my classes. At lunch I saw them sitting at the table as always.

"Hello Bella," Edward smiled at me.

"Hello Edward," I told him, and I saw Rose wink, and I blushed lightly, and hoped no one saw.

"So how was your time at home Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It was boring," I answered, and took a bite of food.

"Bella are you going to the hospital on Friday?" Alice questioned in a soft voice.

"Yea," I smiled; "I'll get to finally get rid of these," I told her gesturing to my crutches, and splint.

The rest of the conversation was light, but it seemed like everyone was worried about something. After lunch I stopped Edward at his locker as the hallways cleared out.

"Edward," I said getting his attention, "Can we meet somewhere this week so we can talk? I have some things to ask you," I asked nicely.

"Yea Bella that's fine, I have some things to ask you as well. Is it okay if I come to your house after school?" he smiled.

I thought quickly Charlie had to work late today so that wouldn't be a problem, "That sounds fine, and I think the bells about to ring we better go," I told him, and he nodded as we walked to class.

The rest of the day went by normally except for me worrying all day about what I was going to ask Edward. I went home, and did my homework, and Edward went, and dropped off the others and pulled up to my house. I heard and knock and got the door.

"Hi come in," I told him.

"Hello Bella," he smiled at me and followed me to sit on the couch. "So what is it you wanted to ask me Bella?"

I took a deep breath, "Please don't be offended by anything I say if I'm wrong," he nodded his head, and I continued. "I was trying to think of some way to explain how you got to me so quickly on the stairs that day. The only thing that I could think of that added up even a little bit was an old Quileute that Jake told me." I stated and I saw him become tense.

"The legend was about the cold ones and nothing added up really except for the name Carlisle Cullen. The cold ones are what we would call vampires. So what I'm trying to ask is are you something that isn't human? Are you a vampire?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yes," he whispered then continued, "I would understand if you're afraid of us now."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for telling me the truth, and I'm not afraid of you. You have given me no reason to think you would hurt me," I told him, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"So you're not going to run away screaming?" he question, and the smile turned into a smirk.

"No you're probably a lot less scary then some other people I know," I laughed, and I saw Edward's smile disappear. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that's why I came over here today. I wanted to know if you were okay," he took a deep breath then, "if you had gotten hurt again," he whispered the last part.

"No I'm fine," I said, glad that for once it was a true statement not a lie.

"Bella can you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Promise me if you get hurt in _any _way you tell me," he said.

"I promise," I agreed.

"Can you tell me why you were crying the other day?" he questioned.

I sighed, "No I can't do that. I'm sorry," I apologized letting my head fall and my hair cover my face.

Edward moved his hand to my cheek, and gently turned my head so I was looking at him. "Bella I just want to help you. When you're ready tell me; I'll do everything I can to help you, and so will the rest of my family," he assured me.

"I know, but I'm not sure if you can help right now," I told him.

Edward nodded and stood up then "I understand Bella. I think I should go now we'll discuss everything some other time. I need to go inform my family of your insight into what we are. Goodbye Bella I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and I heard him mumble something else, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"Goodbye Edward I'll see you," I told him back, and he waved lightly, and walked out of the house.

E POV

"Goodbye Bella I'll see you tomorrow," I told her and turned and whispered, "Be careful, I love you," under my breath sure she wouldn't hear it.

"Goodbye Edward I'll see you," she said, and I waved to her as I walked to my car.

I climbed into my car knowing I had made a little success with her trust, knowing she wasn't afraid of us and that I had told her the truth helped that. But now I had to go home, and tell my family that she knew. And we only had one day left till her cast was off.

Please Review! And I know that the reactions were different but that's how they needed to be for what's coming in the next chapter.


	13. The Truth

So this story now has over 200 reviews! I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and added this story to their alert list. Thanks to Obsesive Reader for editing! Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers I'm just playing with the characters.

E POV

I pulled into the garage much slower than needed deciding how to explain what happened. I walked into the house, and took a seat at the table in the dining room. I hadn't said anything, but everyone came, and sat down at the table.

Emmett walked in, and sat down next to me, "What's the problem Edward?" he asked, and everyone took a seat around the table.

"The problem is that Bella knows what we are," I informed then watching the reactions of everyone as they recovered from the shock.

"She told you this?" Esme asked.

"Bella asked me after she explained why she thought it, and I thought she deserved the truth," I told them hoping for them to understand why I did it, "I'm sure she won't tell, and she said she wasn't afraid of us."

"Fine Edward, but the Volturi can't find out, and we'll need to watch, and make sure," Carlisle agreed understanding why I did it.

"We also have another problem," I said my voice dismal, "we only have one more day, if that."

"Edward you must understand we can't interrogate Bella. We have to wait till she is ready," Carlisle explained trying to be the voice of reason.

I lost my composure, and slammed my fists down on the table "You want her wait so long that Charlie sells her… that he kills her?," I yelled.

"Of course not Edward, but we still have a little time," he remained calm, and seated.

"A day Carlisle, if that," I sneered at him then took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry I know we have a backup plan," I apologized having regained my senses.

B POV

I had walked up to my room. Edward had left for his house a while ago, and I was still trying to work everything out as it swirled in my mind 'til it felt like the room was spinning. He had just confirmed my theory. I had told Edward I wasn't afraid of him or his family, and I wasn't, but it was hard to take all this in, in one day.

I took a long deep breath letting the air fill my lungs, and slowly release it. I flopped back onto my bed. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift to sleep hoping that it might help me figure everything out. I woke up at midnight, and flipped over, and went back to sleep. I woke up again at five o'clock, and went as fast as I could to the bathroom. I threw up, and then began coughing. After I was sure I was okay, I stood up, and brushed my teeth thoroughly.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Charlie stopped me as I was walking to the kitchen. "Hey Bells are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, "Okay then lets head over to the hospital, and get you splint off before school," he said, and I followed him to the cruiser, and got in. He drove in silence to the hospital, and I sat down in one of the orange plastic chairs as he checked me in.

Once he was done he went to make a phone call. They called me back almost immediately, and Charlie stayed where he was still talking to someone. I went back, and headed to exam room 1. The nurse came in, and checked my blood pressure, temperature, and pulse. She left, and Carlisle walked into the room three minutes later.

"Hello Bella," he said flipping through some papers, "so you're here for me to take off you splint like I said, correct?," he asked raising an eyebrow looking up, and down my body as if he was searching for something else.

I smiled at him, "Yeah that's right."

"Okay then," he spoke softly, and walked over, and began taking off the splint. It took about five minutes for him to finish taking the splint off my leg, and when he did I flexed my foot. Seeing it didn't hurt I smiled again. "Okay Bella were done it should be fine now," he informed me, and wrote something on his papers.

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

"You very welcome Bella," his eyes were full of sorrow then he turned lightly, and headed out the door.

I headed out of the exam room, and back to the waiting room. Charlie was still talking, but he got up, and checked me out. As he walked up to me he hung up. "So is you leg okay now? he asked.

"Yeah Carlisle said it's fine now," I told him.

He smiled, "That's good we'll go to Seattle tonight okay?" he asked, but it didn't really sound like a question.

"Okay, but I need to go to school after we get back home," I reminded him.

"Then let's go," he turned, and walked out the door, and I followed after.

The drive back was just a quiet as the one before, and Charlie dropped me off at the house to go to work. I grabbed my bag for school, and my keys. It felt great to have the splint off, and not have to use crutches. I drove to school, and when I pulled into my parking space Edward was standing next to his Volvo. He strolled over to me as I climbed out of my truck.

"Hello Bella," he smiled, but his eyebrows furrowed when he looked at my leg. "I'm glad to see you don't have to have the splint anymore," but by the way he was acting right now he wasn't.

"Hello Edward, and yeah Charlie took me to get it taken off this morning."

He nodded, and the smiled became slightly brighter, "I told my family last night," he whispered leaning down to my ear, "they took it fine."

"That's good we can talk later, but tonight Charlie and I are going to Seattle for something," I whispered back. I glanced back to the Volvo, and saw the rest of his brothers and sisters.

Then he grabbed my hand, and I stiffened for a second then relaxed. His family had already gone into the school so we walked across the parking lot to the school. He walked me over to my locker, and stopped, "I'll see you at lunch Bella, and we can talk to my family. Is that okay?" he asked still holding my hand.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll see you then," I agreed.

He smiled, and brought my hand to his lips, and kissed it softly. He then turned, and walked away. As I was walking down the hall Angela came up beside my locker. "Hey Angela," I smiled at her.

"Hi Bella," she said, and looked down at my leg, "It's good to see you got your splint off."

"Yeah now it feels great not to have to wear the thing," I said, and the bell for first period rang. "I'll see you later," I told her as we hurried to our classes.

Jessica began to question me in class, but the teacher started questions which stopped her. The rest of my classes when smoothly; I went to lunch, and I sat with the Cullen's after I got my lunch.

"Hello Bella," Edward smiled gesturing me to sit next to him.

"Hi," I said to them, and they all smiled at me.

"Edward said you took everything well yesterday," Jasper began, and I nodded, "but you can't tell anyone else."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, it's not my secret to tell," I explained, and it seemed like everyone relaxed.

"That's a relief we thought Edward here had lost it," Emmett laughed, and Rose slapped his arm.

"So Bella do you want to come over today?" Alice asked excitedly.

I frowned, "Sorry, but Charlie and I are going to Seattle after school."

I saw Edward and Alice glance at each other then turn back to me, "Okay, but after that try to come over," Alice suggested.

"I'll see if Charlie will let me," I told her, and her smile widened. We continued to talk, and laugh lightly after that. Soon the bell rang, and Edward and I walked to class. As we were walking down the hall Edward grabbed my hand again. Mr. Banner put in a movie, and the rest of the day went well except I kept getting hit by volleyballs in gym, since the coach said to wait a while to play.

As I walked out of the school I noticed it was raining again. I hurried over to my truck, and climbed in. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. When I pulled up to my house Charlie was already there. I grabbed my bag and headed into the house.

"You ready to go Bells?" he asked as I walked in.

"Yeah I just need to put my bag in my room," I told him putting my bag up, and headed back down to the kitchen. I followed Charlie out the door, and climbed into the car. I turned the stereo up slightly so I could hear it. Like most of the drives with Charlie it was silent.

During the drive I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up we were a few minutes from Seattle. I sat back up and looked out the window. I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going until I noticed we were some where I had never seen before. It was, by my best guess, the bad side of town though it didn't look all that bad.

As Charlie drove along he took out his phone and dialed a number. "I'm almost there," he said to someone.

"Yeah I got it," he said glancing over at me.

"I understand I'll be there in less than five minutes," he told the person hanging up.

The conversation didn't make much sense until the next sentence. "Bella you are to be a good little slut, and do what the man tells you, understand?" he asked turning off a street to another neighborhood that was nicer than the one before. He stopped in front of a two story house. I was an off-white color with a porch on it and a small yard.

"What's going on?" I asked not understanding completely.

"You're going to do what the man tells you to do 'til I come to get you tomorrow. That was our agreement," he explained.

I knew that there was something going on when he was nice this week, but I hadn't imagined this. Charlie had sold me to someone for the day. That's why he was worried about my splint he didn't want to send me to whoever it was with it on. He pulled up to the house then, and someone walked out.

The man was wearing a black suit, and opened my door and handed a roll of money to Charlie. "Here's your payment," he told him, and held out his hand to pull me out of the car. I took it before he tried to force me out of the car. I followed him into the house, and Charlie drove away.

"What's your name miss?" the man asked.

"Bella," I told him.

"That's a beautiful name, and I'm Matthew," he told me. "You can sit if you want."

I took a seat on the couch, and waited for something to happen. "So why am I here, why did you buy me?" I asked him not making it a demand so he didn't hit me.

Shock crossed his face, "Oh I didn't explain did I. I'm the butler I'm not the one who bought you."

"Then who bought me?" I asked hoping that the fear was evident in my voice.

"Jonathan is the one who bought you," Matthew explained. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked changing the subject.

"No thank you."

"So you must be Isabella," someone, who I guessed was Jonathan, said.

"Yes," I said trying not to show my fear.

"Well, Isabella I'm Jonathan," he said walking over to me. "It seems you were worth what I paid for," he brushed a piece of hair from my face, "this should be fun."

I shivered, but remanded silent not wanting to think what he was going to do. Then the door bell rang. Matthew walked over and answered the door. I heard some talking but couldn't make out the words or voices.

"Sir, someone would like to speak to you," Matthew told him.

E Pov

Matthew went to go get Jonathan as I waited just inside the door. I switched on the voice recorder I had in my pocket when he opened the door. "Hello, sir I'm Jonathan and who are you?" he greeted me.

"I'm Edward, and I was wondering if you and I could make a deal."

_A deal? This kid is just in high school what could he want? _"What kind of deal?"

"Did you buy a girl for a while named Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked getting worried.

"Well I was going to buy her from you" I told him.

_This kid wants to buy this girl from me? This should be interesting. _"How much?" he asked.

"How much did you pay?"

"Five Thousand."

"Okay then I'll give you fifteen thousand. You let her go with me now and you tell Charlie when he shows up that you had someone take her home. Not that someone bought her and I give you the money right now. Do we have a deal?" I told him.

_There's no way this kid has fifteen thousand dollars with him. _"Yes we have a deal. Matthew, bring Isabella in here."

I handed him the money, and Bella entered the room then. "There's the money just remember that you had someone take her home, and not to tell him who," I reminded him.

"Yes I know," he replied.

Bella walked over to us then, "Isabella you are to go with him now," he told her, and she walked to my side.

I grabbed her hand, and walked out the door. We walked quickly to the Volvo, and I opened the door for her then got into the car myself.

"Thank you so much Edward," she told me as I drove, and I saw tears welling in her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me Bella, but why were you there?" I asked seeing if she would let me help her.

The tears spilled over then and she started to shake, "He sold me to Jonathan for while," she whispered through the tears.

"Who sold you Bella?" I asked hoping that she would tell me.

"Charlie did he was being so nice this week. He hadn't hit me once then he took me up to Seattle, and sold me," she explained continuing to cry.

I pulled over to the side of the road then and unbuckled my seat belt. I unbuckled hers as well and pulled her to me. "It's okay Bella your safe now," I whispered into her hair. "My family and I can help you now, if you'll let us," I explain.

"Thank you and please help just don't let Charlie know just yet," she pleaded.

"Why?" I asked her.

Bella began to cry harder then, "Because he said if I told he'd kill me and my mom."

"I'm not sure if we can stop from telling him to help you. But don't worry Bella I won't let him hurt you or your mother," I told her and she brought her arms around me to embrace me like I was her.

"Thank you," she sobbed into my chest. She didn't speak for a while after that continuing to cry it out. So I just held her and tried to comfort her. Soon she brought her head up and made eye contact with me again.

"I think I'm okay now," she said wiping away the stray tears.

I let her go then and let her put on her seat belt. I started driving again. "Bella would you talk to my family and I, and explain everything?"

She didn't respond for a minute. "Yes I'll go talk to them," she agreed.

"Thank you Bella."

"You don't need to thank me it's you who is trying to help me," she explained, and smiled happily at me.

The rest of the drive she didn't speak seeming to be lost in thought. I pulled up to my house, and then walked over to her side of the car, and opened the door for her. She climbed out the car, and followed me to the door. I opened the door for her and she hesitated for a moment before walking inside.

As we walked in the door Alice ran up, and hugged her. "It's so good to see you Bella," she told her.

"Good to see you too Alice," Bella responded.

"Everyone there is something that we need to discuss," I told them, and gestured for Bella to follow me. I sat down on the couch and she came and sat next to me. The rest of my family followed sitting around the room.

I nudged Bella softly letting her know to begin, "I was wondering if you could help me," she said.

"Help you with what Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me get away from the abuse and rape," she whispered and added, "from Charlie."

Esme and Rosalie came over, and hugged her. "Of course well help you," Carlisle assured her.

"Thank you so much," she told him, "But Charlie said if I told he would kill my mom and me."

"Bella were going to have to inform Child Services so you can't get hurt again, and see if you can stay with us," Carlisle told her, "We can also inform them of his threat, and they would make sure your mother was safe."

"When are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"I was going to call them later after we finish discussing everything to make a case. Then I can know how long this has been happening," he responded.

"Okay I'll tell you what you need to know." she agreed

"Okay Bella, when did this first happen?" Carlisle asked beginning with the questions.

Bella stayed silent for a moment, "A few months after I turned thirteen when my mom left. My dad blamed me for her leaving. He started to drink a lot then, and after a few weeks he became physically abusive. After months of that," she shuttered, "on my fourteenth birthday he raped me," she whispered, and everyone in the room wasn't sure to be angry or sad.

"Continue Bella what happened after that?" Carlisle asked.

"Then he stared hitting me every day, and raping me when he wanted," she admitted, and tears welled in her eyes again, "A month, or so ago Jacob raped me too, because Charlie made a deal with him. This week, up until today, Charlie had been nice then he took me to Seattle today, and sold me to someone 'til the morning," she explained.

"Thank you Bella. You can stay here. I'm going to call Child Services, and tell them everything and see if you can stay here while the case is going," Carlisle told her.

She nodded, and laid her head on my shoulder letting a few tears fall. Esme came over then, "Bella were not going to let you get hurt again," she assured her.

Rose walked over then, "She's right Bella we'll make sure you never get hurt again in anyway."

"Bella," I whispered, "do you want to take a nap, I'm sure your drained from the last few days?" I asked, and she nodded.

B POV

"Do you want to nap here, or in one of the beds?" Edward asked.

My head was leaned on his shoulder, and I was about to fall asleep, "Right here is just fine," I told him and closed my eyes.

"Okay just rest Bella everything's going to be okay," he promised as I drifted off.

E POV

Bella fell asleep on my shoulder and Rosalie came to sit in a chair across from me. "So have you told her you love her yet?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Well she likes you a lot. I know that," she smiled gesturing to how Bella was sleeping on my shoulder.

"I hope your right. It might be asking too much, but maybe those feelings can grow," I smiled.

"I think they already are," Rosalie said then got up, and walked away.

C POV

I headed up the stairs to my office to make a call to Child Services. I knew what I was going to say so I dialed the number, and waited for an answer. "Hello, Child Services how may I help you?" a women answered.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, a doctor at forks hospital, and I wanted to report abuse."

"Abuse of who?" the women asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan has been abused, and raped by her father for years. She admitted this to my son then us today. Her father also sold her to someone today 'til tomorrow morning, that's what she told us. My son found out about it, and bought her from him, and has it on a voice recorder," I told her, and she stayed silent for a while.

"She told you all this?" the women asked confirming it.

"Yes."

"What is her father's name?" she asked.

"His name is Charlie Swan. He's chief of police for Forks."

"Okay Mr. Cullen tell me your address, and I'll have someone over later today to confirm all this."

I told my address quickly then told her how to find it. "Thank you, and if you could send someone soon that would really help," I said.

"I'll get someone on the phone now, and they should be over in an hour or two," she assured me.

"Good we'll be waiting have a nice day," I told her. I hung up the phone, and then headed down stairs to tell everyone.

"Someone from Child Services will be here in an hour or two to confirm what I told them."

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes the women agreed to call them and have then over soon," I told her.

Esme ran over, and hugged me then, "That's wonderful Carlisle!"

B POV

I had woken up just ten minutes ago, and Carlisle had just come in, and told us Child Services was coming today, and I froze. If I had to go back to Charlie after this I was going to die. Then he would go after my mom. I just hoped that Carlisle was right that my mom would be safe. I knew I was going to have to tell whoever came over my story again, and probably be examined for abuse and rape.

I also knew that the Cullen's were helping me, but I couldn't help being afraid of what was going to happen after this. I hoped that I would get away from Charlie once, and for all, but I'm not sure if they would believe me against the chief of police.

Charlie had been the chief of police for twenty years, and even though I have lived here all my life after the abuse started I wasn't very social. So there wasn't much in my favor other then the Cullen's word and mine.

My thoughts then turned to my mother, and I then began to worry about my mother, and how she would react. My mother knew nothing about the abuse. I didn't blame my mother for what happened to Charlie. Though what Charlie did was, because of her leaving, and he blamed me for it. It was his decision to do this to me. It wasn't, because he was drunk at the beginning it might have been, but now he just did it when he wanted.

No, now he put thought into how to hurt me, and how to make me think he had changed. This week he'd been so nice, and then he sold me to someone for some money. I was his daughter I should have meant more to him than that, but apparently I didn't.

The Cullen's were happy now and hugging each other, but Edward looked over to me then, and frowned seeing my expression. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine just worried if this will turn out okay, and how it's our word against Charlie's."

"It will be fine Bella. Just tell the truth, and everything will turn out okay, but you're going to have to retell what you told to us to the person who comes here okay?," he questioned me.

"Yeah I know," I smiled sadly at him.

He hugged me then, and whispered in my ear, "It will be fine Bella if you want I'll be there to support you if they let me."

"That might help, and thank you," I told him hugging him back.

"You're welcome Bella, and you might also have to be checked for abuse and rape," he frowned again.

"I figured they would have to, to confirm it," I said, and let go of him.

"Okay as long as you understand. Also if you want to take a shower before whomever Child Services sent shows up you can. You've been through a lot today."

"No I'm fine I'll just wait till they show up," I smiled.

We didn't speak for a few minutes then Edward spoke. "If we win the case would you be okay with staying with us?"

I thought for a moment then responded, "If all of you wanted me to yes I would, but I wouldn't want to intrude on all of you."

Alice came over, and hugged me having heard are conversation, "You won't be intruding on us Bella we all love you."

I hugged her back, "Thank you Alice. I love all of you too."

The rest of the hour the Cullen's, and I all talked about different things, and a little about what I was going to have to say, and do. Mostly all I needed to do was tell the truth.

We all stopped talking when the door bell rang. "Are you ready?" Edward whispered in my ear as Esme went to get the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told him, and waited for the person to start the question.

A tall thin woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, "Hello everyone I'm Mrs. Amanda Andrews, and I'm looking for Isabella Swan," she said.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Would you mind answering some questions?" she asked.

"No I don't mind."

"Okay do you have a room that could use?" she asked Carlisle.

"You can use my office."

"Thank you, and I also wanted to talk to your son, the one who had the voice recorder, and you," she said.

"Of course Mrs. Andrews," Carlisle said.

"Then please lead me to the office," she said.

Carlisle lead her to the office, and she had me walk in there with her first. "I want to just talk to Bella for a while then I'll call you in," she explained and smiled.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed.

I went, and sat in a chair in front of Carlisle's desk, and Mrs. Andrews went to sit at the desk. "I want you to answer every question honestly," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Then let's begin," she said sitting a tape recorder out, and pressing record

Please Review! I don't understand everything about Child Services so I probably got stuff wrong. Also does anybody know what's going on with Bella or have a guess?


	14. Her Saving Grace

Previously: _"Then let's begin," she said sitting a tape recorder out, and pressing record._

B POV

"How long have you been abused?," Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Since a few months after I turned thirteen. My mom left and my father blamed me for it," I answered.

"How did it begin?," she asked.

"First he started drinking a lot then after a few weeks he became physically abusive. After months of that on my fourteenth birthday he raped me," I said and this time the memories came flooding back.

"Are you okay?," Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Yes, why?," I asked trying to relax.

"You shaking," she said.

"I think I should be okay," I told her.

"Would you be okay to answer some more questions?," she asked.

"Yes, but I was wondering if Edward could come in here while I answer?," I asked her softly.

"That's fine I'll go call him in," she got up from the desk and walked to the door. She looked to the right of the door, "Bella wanted you to come in while I asked her the rest of the questions," she told him.

"Of course," Edward agreed. He walked in the room behind Mrs. Andrews and sat next to me. "It'll be okay Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"What has Charlie done to you?," Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Well it was hitting and slapping in the beginning. Then after my fourteenth birthday it got worse. Charlie would do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he would throw me or push me against the wall as hard as he could. A few times he has stabbed me," I told her.

"Anything else?"

"Charlie made a deal with one of my friends that they could rape me. But he didn't make it sound like it was rape to the person. That person came to my house the other day and apologized and explained they weren't in the right state of mind. Charlie also sold me to a man named Jonathan," I explained further and began to sob lightly.

"Are you okay Bella?," Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled sadly at him.

"I think I'm done asking you questions for now Bella," Mrs. Andrews said smiling at me. She then turned to Edward, "Do you have the recorder?"

"Yes here," he said taking it out of his pocket and sitting it on the desk and pressed play.

**"Hello, sir I'm Jonathan and who are you?" **

_"I'm Edward, and I was wondering if you and I could make a deal."_

**"What kind of deal?"**

_"Did you buy a girl for a while named Isabella Swan?" _

**"Why does it matter to you?" **

_"Well I was going to buy her from you." _

**"How much?" **

_"How much did you pay?"_

**"Five Thousand."**

_"Okay then I'll give you fifteen thousand. You let her go with me now and you tell Charlie when he shows up that you had someone take her home. Not that someone bought her and I give you the money right now. Do we have a deal?"_

**"Yes we have a deal. Matthew, bring Isabella in here."**

_"There's the money just remember that you had someone take her home, and not to tell him who." _

**"Yes I know. Isabella you are to go with him now."**

Then the recorder stopped. "Do you mind if I take this with me?," Mrs. Andrews asked.

"That's fine take it and see if it will help the case," Edward said and Mrs. Andrews picked it up and put it in her purse.

"I think I'm done asking you two questions for now. I'll talk to Dr. Cullen then be on my way," Mrs. Andrews told us.

"Thank you," I told her as Edward and I stood up.

"Your welcome Bella. I'll be trying to help you ask much as I can."

With that we walked out of the room and Carlisle walked in.

C POV

"Hello Mrs. Andrews," I said taking a seat across from her.

"Dr. Cullen I have some questions to ask you." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Go ahead."

"When did you first suspect she was being abused?," she asked.

"Well the first day I was working at the hospital here she came to the hospital. She kept saying she fell down the stairs but there were hand shaped bruises on her body. I asked her if she was okay. If someone had hurt her but she said she was fine. I didn't know who her father was and like I said I was new at the hospital. So I decided not to say anything. But when I came home that night I told them I thought someone in town might be being abused."

"Why did you say anything to them about that Dr. Cullen?"

"I was worried and then the next day my daughter Rosalie asked Bella to stay for the weekend. Her father agreed and she stayed. My whole family became friends with Bella then. They all love her like family. Then Edward heard Charlie on the phone on day talking about selling something. Then later in the conversation Bella was brought up and he put it together. Later that week Bella said they were going to Seattle but he wasn't sure so he told us." I explained lying about how we found out because anything else would be even more suspicious.

"Continue," Mrs. Andres said.

"She said she was going to Seattle today so Edward decided to follow Charlie's car. So when he saw where she went he when to the house and used the money I gave him to get her back. After he helped her she told him what was happening and he told her that we could help her. So she agreed and he took her here and after she told us I contacted you," I said.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Andrews said getting up and stopping the recorder.

"One more thing. I looked at Bella's hospital records I have them if you would like to see them," I told her.

"Yes of course thank you Dr. Cullen," she smiled.

I went to my file cabinet and grabbed the files and handed them to her. "Here you go."

"This should help and I'll contact you when I get some others to look at the case too."

"Of course and thank you for getting here so quickly," I told her.

"It was no problem. I hope I can help Bella," she said walked out of the office. I walked out too. She said goodbye to everyone then walked out of the house.

B POV

"Are you okay Bella?," Edward asked after Mrs. Andrews left.

"Yeah I'm fine," I yawned.

"Are you tired?," Edward smiled.

"A little but I don't know why."

"You can sleep in my room If you want," Edward suggested.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and yawned again.

He smiled then took my hand and lead me up the stairs. He lead me to the last room in the hall and opened the door. "You can sleep in my bed," he said.

"Thank you," I said and took my shoes off placing them next to the bed.

"Just whisper if you need something," he said as I was climbing into the bed Edward closed the door.

I drifted in a dreamless sleep after a few minutes snuggling into the soft bed. I woke up to someone softly nudging me. "Bella you need to get up. I'm sorry but we have to take you to Charlie so he doesn't get suspicious," he said sadly.

I stretched and yawned climbing out of the bed and putting my shoes on. "Okay Edward." I followed him down the stairs and Alice hugged me.

"I'll see you at school Bella."

"You too Alice," I told her. Emmet came up then and gave me a big hug just like the last time.

"I'll see you later little sis," he said and let me go.

Then Rosalie walked up and smiled hugging me lightly and pulling back, "Bella I hope everything turns out well. I can't say I've been in the exact situation as you but I know what it's like to hurt."

I nodded and before she explained further what she meant Esme walked up to me and hugged me just as Rose had. " Bella I do know what your going through and were going to help you as much as we can. I'm not going to turn my back on you like people did to me."

"Thank you Esme," I said.

Jasper step cautiously over to me and stretch out his hand. I shook his hand and smiled at him. He then released my hand and walked over to Alice.

Carlisle then came over to me and hugged me tightly, "Bella everything is going to be fine were going to get you away from Charlie and you won't ever be hurt again," he promised.

"Thank you Carlisle," I whispered and he let me go. Edward grabbed his keys then and I followed him climbing into his car. Edward drove his regular speed so it didn't take long to get to town.

"I'm sorry I have to take you back to your house but we will be trying to get you away from Charlie as soon as possible," he apologized as he drove into town.

"I understand Edward it's fine your trying to help me," I smiled at him.

"I'm glad your not angry at us," he said as he turned got to me street. "I'll see you Monday," he smiled.

"See you Monday," I told him climbing out of his car and into my house. He stayed in the driveway until I was in the house then pulled out and left.

When I walked into the house I saw the time. It was four thirty in the morning. So Charlie must have just left to go and get me. So I decided to go to my bed and sleep for another two hours. I just curled up in my bed as I had at the Cullen's. I ducked under the covers letting the warmth comfort me.

I woke up to the door slamming down stairs. I jolted up right in bed when I heard feet stomping up the stairs. Then my door flew open, "Why didn't you just wait for me to come get you?," he yelled walking over to me.

"Jonathan said he was having one of his people take me home," I cringed.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, "I told you I would come get you in the morning," he growled.

"He insisted he have someone take me home," I said trying not to cry out in pain.

He pushed as hard as he could and when I fell I hit my head on the desk. "Your suppose to listen to me," he yelled. "All you were suppose to do was be his slut for the night and wait for me to come get you. But you can't even follow those simple instructions."

I tried to stay conscious but couldn't the last things that happened before I lost consciousness was being thrown to the bed and a phone ringing.

E POV

I watched Alice vision when I saw Bella. _"Why didn't you just wait for me to come get you?," Charlie yelled at Bella._

"_Jonathan said he was having one of his people take me home," she said. _

_He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, "I told you I would come get you in the morning," he growled._

"_He insisted he have someone take me home," she cried. _

_He pushed her and her head hit the desk. "Your suppose to listen to me," he yelled. "All you were suppose to do was be his slut for the night and wait for me to come get you. But you can't even follow those simple instructions." Bella stayed on the floor but Charlie came over and grabbed her arm. Then he threw her on the bed. _

I broke away from Alice's vision then growling. "Alice!," I yelled and she recovered. "I'm going to call Carlisle have him get Charlie down at the hospital."

I quickly dialed Carlisle's number he answered on the first ring. "What is it Edward?"

"I need you to get Charlie down to the hospital. Tell him you need more information on the accident from last week of something," I told him at a speed no human could comprehend.

"Of course but you have to explain after," he agreed.

"Yes I will just hurry," I said hanging up. I waited for a minute until Alice had another vision.

_The phone rang and Charlie went to go get it then stomped out of the house leaving Bella in her room unconscious._

"Lets go Alice," I told her grabbing my keys and we ran to the car. I drove as fast as I could to Bella's house. I parked and hurried to her window and opened it. Alice began to pack the things Bella would need. I picked Bella up gently and Alice zipped the bag she had to carry the things she packed. I climbed out of the window and laid Bella in the back seat with her legs resting in the seat and her upper body cradled in my arms.

Alice climbed in the front and drove just as fast as I had back to the house. Alice grabbed the bags and brought them up to my room as I carried Bella inside. "Is she okay?," Esme asked.

"I'm not sure she's unconscious at the moment," I said keeping my eyes on Bella.

"Okay I'll have Carlisle come and check once her gets back," Esme promised.

I took Bella up to my room and laid her on the bed and covered her up. I sat in a chair next to the bed while she laid there, so I could make sure she was alright. About an hour later Carlisle was there.

"Is she okay?," Carlisle asked walking in my room.

"I'm not really sure. She isn't bleeding but she is unconscious," I told him.

"Explain the rest while I check her."

"Alice had a vision of Charlie hitting her and then he threw. When she fell her head hit the desk. After I saw that I called you and had you get Charlie to come down to the hospital. Then Alice and I went and got her," I explained not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Okay and she doesn't seem to have anything broken but she does have some bruising and I'm not sure when she'll wake up," he frowned.

"You don't even have a guess when she'll wake up?."

"I'd give it a few hours but Alice should know before she does," he said trying to make me stop worrying so much.

"When is Charlie going to be home?," I asked.

"He had work and shouldn't be back for a while. But I'll have Rose and Emmett go put a note at her house saying she ran away."

"I hope that works it should give us some time to get the rest of the information," I said.

"She's also seventeen so she can decide where she wants to be," he reminded me.

"Yeah I know," I sighed.

"It'll be okay she'll wake up soon," he promised and left the room.

I sat there just waiting for her to wake up. I listened to her breathing and heartbeat. It was then two hours since Carlisle had check her and he walked back in. "Alice seen anything?," he asked worried now.

"No not yet," I whispered.

"It should be okay. But I don't like that she's been out this long," he told me then left again to leave me to watch Bella.

An hour later was when I started to get really scared. She'd been out for four hours now. Her breathing was still okay and so was her heartbeat but Alice hadn't seen anything about her waking up.

"Bella love please wake up," I told her and grabbed her hand. "Wake up please I love you," I pleaded.

B POV

"Please Bella wake up. I love you," I heard someone say as I woke up from what seemed like a long sleep.

"Just wake up," I heard Edward say.

I opened me eyes then and saw him sitting next to me, "Hi," I said.

A huge gleaming smile broke across his face, "Your awake," he said and pulled me up softly and hugged me. "I love you so much. I've been waiting for you to wake up I was so worried you wouldn't."

"You love me?," I asked stunned.

"Yeah I love you," he whispered in my ear still hugging me.

"Please don't say that," I told him and he pulled back and looked at me, a curious expression on his face.

"Why?," he asked looking hurt now.

"Because the people that tell me that always hurt me," I explained.

"Bella I won't hurt you."

"I know you want to help me but you can't promise you won't hurt me," I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella I promise I won't. I love you and I won't hurt you," he vowed the truth rang through his words.

I smiled at him then looked at my hands. "Thanks I like you a lot Edward. But I don't think I'm ready to say I love you."

"I can wait and until then I'll prove that I won't do anything to hurt you."

"But we still have to deal with everything else too," I reminded him.

"I know but I was so worried; you were out for over four hours."

"That long?," I asked lifting my head up and he nodded. "Wait what about Charlie?"

"Rose went back to your house and left him a note saying you ran away. It shouldn't hurt your case by you being here. Your seventeen so you can choose where you want to be," he said and placed his hand on mine.

"I don't think Charlie will come looking for me, even if he did know where I was, all he wants is for me to keep his dirty little secret. Can't have the Chief of Police having a bad reputation," the venom dripped from my words.

"Well that reputation won't last much longer. Mrs. Andrews is looking at your hospital files and see how the injuries match up to the abuse. She'll be calling us once she has some more details. And Bella are you planning on contacting your mother?"

"A few days before the trial I'll call and tell her. But I don't want her rushing here it might make Charlie put the pieces together. Also the further away mom is from Charlie the better."

"Bella were not going to let your mom get hurt or you," he smiled and brushed his hand across my check. He leaned down eye level with me, "I swear nothing is going to happen to either of you."

"Your so sure of that," I smiled.

"Yes I am," he moved the lock of hair that had fallen into my face and caressed my check again. He moved slightly closer then, keeping his eyes locked on mine. Edward began moving even closer till his face was and inch from mine. "Can I kiss you?," he whispered, his breath fanned across my face.

I nodded not afraid and he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him back and I felt him smile. He continued to kiss me but soon he pulled away. Edward smiled at me the was I was at him and there was a spark in his eyes, "I love you."

"I know and I wish I could say the same but I can't at the moment. I'm sorry," I felt heart drop for not being able to say it back.

"I can wait Bella but even if you can't say it just yet I'll still tell you how I feel," he said and grabbed my hands.

"Edward do you think we'll win the case?," I asked.

"I think we will with all the evidence and if we just tell the truth, or as close as we can, it will be fine," he said.

I yawned then told him, "I hope your right."

"I hope so too and are you still tired?," he asked.

"Yeah I've been sleeping a lot lately," I said.

"You can sleep if you want I'll stay here and make sure your okay. If you don't mind me staying here."

"It's your room but no I don't mind. You've save me three time your not going to hurt me," I smiled and yawned again laying down.

"Sweet dreams Bella," he smiled then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before sitting in the chair next to me. I then fell asleep.


	15. Sick

Okay I'm not sure if this chapter is very good. But I hope you like it. Also this is unbeta'ed.

E Pov

Bella finally trusted me. She knew I won't hurt her or for the most part she did. Watching her sleep and knowing she was fine comforted me. Carlisle peaked into the room before walking up to me.

"Has Bella woken up yet?," he asked.

"She woke up a while ago but she was still tired so she went back to sleep. Bella said she has been tired lately."

"I'll check her later but she woke up so she should be just fine," he said before walking out.

C Pov

I walked out of the room and into my office. The phone rang then and I answered it swiftly. "Hello, who is it calling?," I asked.

"This is Mrs. Andrews. I looked over Bella's hospital record and I think if we could have her tell us what really happened it could help her case a lot."

"I'll tell her about that see if she can remember."

"Also well need to examine her before we go to court," she said as a reminder.

"Yeah I know and thank you for the call," I told her.

"Nice talking to you Dr. Cullen. I'll call you when I get more information. Have a good day," she said.

"You too," I said and hung up.

B Pov

I woke up and looked around the dark room, "Good to see you awake," Edward said.

"What time is it?," I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's five o'clock it just got dark a while ago," he said as I climbed out of the bed.

"There's something wrong with me I must be sick or something I really don't sleep this much," I said.

"Don't worry about it Bella it's fine. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll go make you something. If you want to take a shower, change you clothes, or just follow me that's fine," he said and began walking out of the room. I gathered up some clothes and toiletries quickly and walked into his bathroom. I looked around the bathroom seeing it was about the size of my bedroom. It was clean and decorated in white like the rest of the house.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in a long sleeved dark purple shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I dried my hair then went down stairs. "Hey, I didn't know what you liked so I just made some mostacholi," Edward said as he sat the plate in front of me as I sat down at the table.

"This is great Edward thanks," I told him and took a bit. "It's delicious," I said and took another bite.

"Glad you like it," he smiled and took the seat across from me.

"Aren't you going to have some?," I asked.

He scrunched his nose in revulsion, "I'm more of a vegetarian," he laughed. I raised my eyebrow in question. "My family and I call ourselves vegetarians because, unlike most of our kind, we don't hunt humans we drink animal blood," he explained.

"Anything else about your family I don't know?," I asked.

"Well Alice has visions, Jasper can control emotions, and I can read minds."

I swallowed my food quickly in shock, "You can read my mind?"

"That's the thing I can read everyone's mind, but yours. It's maddening," he told me smiling.

"Can you explain Alice and Jasper's abilities?," I asked.

"Well Alice can see the things that could happen because of a decision. But that doesn't mean that the visions can't be changed," he said deep in thought.

"What about Jasper?"

"Well Jasper can effect some ones emotions. Like making you calm, sad, happy any emotion you can name, even the ones you can't. It helps greatly during a confrontation," he said watching me eat.

I took a few more bites finishing what was on the plate. Edward took it and put it in the sink as I was about to get up. "Edward what about school?," I asked when he was sitting back down.

"You'll stay here at our house during school. Charlie will tell the rest of the cops you ran away and since your seventeen you can decide where you want to be. So it shouldn't hurt your case."

"So what do you want me to do while I'm here during school. Can I help out with anything?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella you don't need to do anything and I'll be here with you during school."

"But you need to go to school," I said it wasn't right for him to stay here just because of me.

"My grades are perfect and my family is going to say I'm sick I'll get the work later," Edward smiled.

Just as I was about to respond my stomach began to churn. I clasp my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet Edward was there holding my hair back. "Bella are you okay?," Edward asked once I has pulled my head up.

"Yeah I think I'm fine now," I told him as I stood up and flushed the toilet. I brushed my teeth thoroughly.

"Do you want me to ask Carlisle to find out what it is when he gets here?"

"No, you don't need to do that I'll be just fine."

"If your sick you need to know what it is so you can get better," he told me.

"I'm fine Edward don't worry about it. I probably just have something going around," I said brushing it off.

"Okay then so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?," he smiled brightly at me.

"We could watch a movie," I suggested but just as I got it out I had to run to the toilet again.

"I really think that you should have Carlisle check what you have," I could hear how desperate he was.

"Call Carlisle," I told him as I leaned over the toilet again.

He took his phone out and dialed a number, "Carlisle I think Bella's really sick. When you come home tonight could you check it out?," he asked. He paused for a moment then said, "Thank you Carlisle," then hung up. "Carlisle will diagnose it once he gets here."

"Thank you. I think I'm okay for now," I told him.

"Do you want to go watch a movie like you said?," he asked.

"Yeah," I told him the brushed my teeth again.

"Okay go pick out a movie," he told me after I was done.

I went downstairs and grabbed a random movie and popped it in. When I turned around Edward was sitting on the couch. "Here Bella," Edward said holding up a blanket. I sat down next to him and he wrapped the blanket around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

It was around the middle of the movie when something caught my attention. The actress on the screen walked over to her mother, "Mom I think I'm pregnant. I keep sleeping so much and throwing up," she told her mother. Then her mom hugged her tightly and told her it would be okay.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. My body tensed and Edward noticed. "Are you okay?," he asked.

I didn't respond as tears pooled in my eyes. I felt my heart sink in my chest knowing it was either Charlie or Jacob's and neither option was good. I turned my head into Edwards' chest gripping his shirt with all my might.

"Tell me what it is," he pleaded as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm pregnant," I cried but I wasn't sure if he could make out my words.

"You don't know that. You could just have the stomach flu. I could go get you a test and if we need to Carlisle can give us another opinion," he said. "I'll go get one right now if you want," he told me.

"There not always right," I said.

"I'll get the most accurate one there is," he promised. So I nodded. "Well you be okay here by yourself. I promise to be back in five minutes."

"Yeah I'll be fine," I told him. Edward stood up then and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked out the door.

The whole five minutes he was gone I worried. He was back just like he said and had a bag. "I got three different tests," he told me and handed me the boxes and a timer.

I took them and headed to the bathroom. I used all three and did as they said. I put the cap on the end and waited for three minutes and set the timer. The three minutes seemed like and eternity.

Edward knocked lightly on the door and I opened it up quickly. "Are you okay?," the sorrow and worry plain in his yes.

"Edward I'm scarred."

"I know. It will be okay," he said and gestured to the test in my hand. I pulled the lid off and there was a blue minus sign. One said I wasn't pregnant and I relaxed a little. I picked the next one and pulled the lid off. It has one blue line on it I picked the box up for it and it also said not pregnant. Two of three said I wasn't pregnant.

"It'll be fine Bella," Edward assured me as I pulled the lid off the last one. The screen said not pregnant. I smiled and hugged Edward.

"I'm not pregnant," I laughed, overjoyed at the news.

"I told you it would be fine. Do you want to finish the movie and just relax?," Edward asked. I could here the smile in his voice.

"Yeah lets finish the movie," then we went back to our original spot on the couch.

Once the movie was over Edward went and took it out. When he sat back down on the couch with me he asked, "Bella, Carlisle got a call today from Mrs. Andrews. She looked through your medical file and would like you to explain what really happened. Could you do that?"

"Yes of course but I'm not sure I can remember everything but I'll try," I promised.

"Well she may be coming back soon to ask you about it."

I nodded. Then my mind strayed to something very important. One of, if not the only thing, the Cullen's didn't know about. I sighed deciding I had to tell him. If we got to court and Charlie pulled it out we would almost surly lose. I had happened two years ago and I tried not to think about it. But that didn't mean Charlie wouldn't try to use it against us, and since I had lied about why I did it that would make matters worse.

"Edward I have to tell you something," I said looking down at my hands and took a deep breath.

So what do you think Bella's secret is? I'll send you a message if your right. Also my birthday is on the twenty sixth of December so for a present please review. Have a Merry Christmas everyone.


	16. Secret

Previously: _"Edward I have to tell you something," I said looking down at my hands and took a deep breath._

B POV

"What is it?," Edward asked taking my hand.

I kept my eyes on my other hand, "It's… It's."

Edward placed his other hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking him in the eyes, "If your not ready to tell me you don't have to."

"You need to know this," I told him. "When I was fifteen I went to go see my mom in Phoenix. I'd been practically numb for a few months before that from all the abuse. So I went to see my mom for a few weeks that summer. The last night I was there I went into the bathroom," I began telling him and had to take another deep breath to prepare myself to tell the rest.

"After I went into the bathroom I grabbed a thing of xanex that was behind the bathroom mirror. I went and got a glass of water and went back to my room. I poured a hand full of them into me hand. I popped them into my mouth and took a big drink of water then laid down on my bed," Edward held eye contact with me as I told him but all I could see in his eyes was sadness.

"The dark overtook me after that. I don't know how long it was after that my mom found me but it must not have been very long. She said she had come to check on me and found me. But when I woke up in the hospital they asked why I had tried to end my life. I couldn't tell them the truth so I said I just could stand my life anymore. So they called Charlie and he said I'd been different lately, which was true."

"So they wrote it down and Charlie asked them not to put it in my file. For some reason they listened to him and just kept it in Phoenix with that hospital. So it wasn't in my record. But at the trial Charlie could pull it out and it might ruin the case," I finished.

Edward removed his hand from my chin. "Bella don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. We'll call Mrs. Andrews and tell her and what the real reason was," he smiled slightly at me but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Everything is not going to be okay. If Charlie pulls it out and his lawyer makes a better argument it will be all over."

"You don't now that."

"Yes, I do know that. He will pull out whatever he can to use against us. His lawyer will dig into everything. The jury will think the suicidal girl is making stuff up to get away from her father," I practically yelled.

"We'll have a much better lawyer then him. We'll get his phone records and everything else we can get on him," Edward told me.

"Okay Edward. But if we lose the trial find a way I don't have to go back with him," I pleaded.

"We will win the case. But like I said since your seventeen you can decide where you want to live; even if we lose the case, which we won't."

"If you are so sure about it I'll trust you," I told him.

"Thank you for trusting me, and Bella you need to explain to Mrs. Andrews how you were feeling when you," he paused for moment before continuing, "did that." He physically winced as he said it, as though it caused him pain.

"I'll tell you how I was feeling first. If that's okay?"

"Yes of course."

"You know how it is when you can't control how you feel?," Edward nodded. "I couldn't control the numbness. I don't now exactly when I started to feel like that; though I do remember almost feeling nothing when Charlie hit me. So after months of feeling nothing my mother asked me to come see her and I was happy for the first time in a long time. So I spend time with my mom and her new boyfriend. But as the time when I had to go back to Charlie came closer I started to make up my mind," I said.

"I decided that the night before I had to go I would kill myself. I knew I was being a coward but I couldn't take it. When I had the pills in my hand I felt nothing but after I had swallowed I was a little relived. I thought I'd never have to face Charlie again," I stopped having told him everything then looking at his face.

Again he looked like he was in pain.

E POV

Bella had just finished telling me how she had felt. Just having her explain it made my heart break. And knowing that if she had succeeded in her attempt I would have never met her. I had known she was in pain but I hadn't seen her like that.

"Don't look at me like that," she told me.

"Look at you like what?," I asked her.

"Don't look at me like you pity me. I don't need it," Bella explained.

"I wasn't. When I find out how bad you were hurting and how I might not have gotten to ever meet you it hurts me. And you hurt for the people you love," I smiled at her and she looked down at her hands once again.

I grabbed her other hand and she looked up at me. "I have something to show you I don't want you to have to stay in this house the whole time." I got the keys to my Volvo and she climbed in the passenger side. I stayed off the main roads, they were probably looking for Bella by now.

Bella watched out the window seeing the tress go by and I whished I knew what she was thinking. I stopped at the trail and got out and opened her door for her. She looked at me with confusion.

"We have a will and you just had to go through all off those memories again; I thought of something to brighten the day a little bit."

"Okay," she said but she still looked confused.

I knelt down a little, "Come on," I told her. She paused for moment then as I said.

I ran up to the meadow and stopped when we were in the middle and let her slide off my back. She tried to catch herself but still slipped and landed in the grass. I laughed and helped her up.

"You okay?," I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit dizzy," she wobbled slightly before standing straight. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," I whispered in her ear wrapping my arms around her waist then kissed her cheek.

She blushed, "How'd you find this place?"

"I was running through here one day and found it. I come here a lot think."

"I can see why, it seems so peaceful."

"It is. Oh and Bella I wanted to show you something," I smiled slightly and released her waist.

"Okay."

I walked over to where the shadows ended and stepped out slowly. As turned around to face Bella I heard her gasp.

B POV

I stared at Edward he looked even more beautiful then before. His skin glittered like it was made of diamonds. My heart ached just looking at him realizing just how far apart we really were. "You really are perfect," I smiled.

He smiled back at me, "No Bella that's you." I blushed at his words.

I watched as he laid down in the grass. I walked over by him and sat down. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Your welcome. I thought you would like something to brighten things up after today."

"You were right and it helped a lot."

Edward sat up and gave me a chaste kiss. "Your beautiful," he told me running a hand through my hair.

"Edward, when do you think the trial will be?"

"I don't know. Once Mrs. Andrews gets done looking through everything, ask you some other question, and you get your exam. I think she's done looking through everything so I'm hoping soon."

"I hope so too. I owe you and your family so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you," I told him.

"Bella you don't need to do that. All we want is to help you," he smiled at me. "My family is probably home now. Do you want to stay here or go back home?," he asked me.

I was shocked he asked me if I wanted to go _home. _"Would it be okay if we just stayed here a little while longer?," I smiled slightly at him.

"Yes," Edward said and held me softly against his chest. We just stayed like that for a while till the sun started going down.

"Lets go Bella it's getting cold." I nodded and he ran me back down to his car. We didn't say anything on the ride back.

As we pulled up to the house there was another car in the drive way. We climbed out of the car and Carlisle met us at the door. "Mrs. Andrews is here Bella. I already explained what's going on with Charlie and you staying here."

I nodded and followed him into the house. Mrs. Andrews sat on the couch and I went to sit next to her.

"I have some of you hospital recorders and I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Okay," I told her and I spend the next hour explaining what it really was and told her about my suicide attempt and she made notes quickly. "Bella I wanted to tell you that I talked to Dr. Cullen and he'll give you an exam on Wednesday. And I'm going to talk to the judge on Friday. I want to try to get the trail for sometime next week," she told me before leaving.

I sighed. I had a week before I had to face Charlie and I wasn't sure who he jury would side with. They might believe that all I was was a teen trying to get away from her father. I just had to hope that they would see the truth.

Okay I don't know how fast trails go so if I got it wrong sorry. I know it wasn't the best chapter but I hoped you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought.


	17. Carved

I want to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story despite the time it takes for me to update. Also a special thanks to ScorpionsAngel2009 for listening to my ideas and for all the help and advice she gives me. Hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Warning: This chapter contains someone being held down and cut. If this offends you or you find it disturbing avoid the italicized print. **

_Previously:_ I sighed. I had a week before I had to face Charlie and I wasn't sure who the jury would side with. They might believe that all I was was a teen trying to get away from her father. I just had to hope that they would see the truth.

B POV

"Bella?," Carlisle walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"I wanted to know if your feeling okay after all that, and if you still feel sick."

"I'm okay and I think I'm fine I don't feel as tired as I did. I'll just take some cold medicine that should help."

"Okay. Its been a long day you might want to lay down."

"I'm fine. Thanks for everything Carlisle."

"You're like a daughter to me. I just want to help," he smiled his compassion shined in it.

I hugged him lightly and nodded at him after I pulled back. He then turned and walked up the stairs.

I went and sat back on the couch with Edward. "You okay?," he asked.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?," he asked a confused expression on his face.

"Having to listen to all that again and hear the things that happened to me," I explained.

"After everything you just had to do and everything you've went through you worry about how I feel," he chuckled softly, "you really don't make any since to me."

My stomach growled and I placed my hands on my stomach. "I'm going to make a sandwich really quick I'll be right back."

As I walked out of the room I saw him swallow thickly and lean down even further into the couch placing his hand on his throat.

I made a quick turkey sandwich and walked back into the living room. I ate quickly and washed the dish. Edward didn't speak to me as I sat next to him. When I leaned my head on his shoulder he tensed and I moved back to sitting next to him. Soon I noticed it was nine o'clock and Edward still hadn't spoken another word to me and, from what I could tell, hadn't even looked at me.

I yawned and Edward turned to look at me. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little," I smiled meekly.

"Lets get you to bed then."

I followed him up the stairs and when into his bathroom to change my clothes. When I came back out I found him waiting for me. "If you get cold there are some blankets on the couch over there."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said coming over and kissing me as I laid in the bed. He smiled at me then kissed me again chastely.

I began to panic from past experience. My memories flashed through my mind and screamed at me to make him let go of me. But reason told me he was just kissing me and would go no further. But the memories won and I struggled against his hands and he let go.

I looked at him with fear and clutched the blanket. He moved to stroke my face and I instinctively flinched away from him. "I'm sorry for scaring you Bella. I wasn't going to do anything else I promise," I saw the pain in his eyes.

I shook slightly and forced a smile, "It was my fault I should have reacted that way. Just past experience."

"I understand. Just get some sleep I love you," he told me and left the room.

I curled up in a small ball in the bed and fell asleep my memories yelling at me. They then turned into a nightmare.

_I looked around the small room realizing was on my bed. My shirt was off and I was being held facedown by Charlie and Jacob. I saw something shine in the moonlight. I felt something cut into my back behind my shoulder. I screamed and tried to move away from it but Charlie kept me down. _

"_Jacob stop," I pleaded with him._

"_Bella you need to know your mine," Jacob growled and I felt another cut and I cried out again._

_Jacob was cutting deeply and I could smell the bloods rust and salt smell. I began to become dizzy and I was just wishing for him to stop. I tried to get out of Charlie's grip but when I did Jacob just cut deeper. _

_I didn't know just how deep he was cutting or what it was but I could feel every move the knife made in my skin. I felt him stop then and I let out a sigh but still felt the stinging. Jacob grabbed something a wiped off the blood. _

_Jacob pulled me off the bed and placed me in front of the mirror in my room. He had and hand mirror and angled it so I could see what he had done. Behind my shoulder was a _JB. _He had __**carved **__his initials into my back. _

"_This will remind you just who you belong to," he whispered happily in my ear._

"_I'm not your property," I argued._

_He glared at me, "Don't be an idiot your mine. You will never belong to anyone else."_

_I didn't respond to that I just kept staring at the scar in the mirror. I knew It would never go away he had cut to deep for it to heal completely. He had permanently damaged me now. The cut had stopped bleeding but now not only were his initials carved into me but this memory was etched into my mind. _

I shot up in the bed breathing hard shacking my head to remove the memory. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat there for a moment before laying back down. I heard a knock on the door and said to come in.

"Are you okay Bella?," Edward asked walking into the room. I nodded and didn't say anything.

"Explain later please. I just want to help I'll sit here by the bed and hold you hand if you want," he smiled at me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand and fell back asleep without the memories tormenting me again.

I woke up at five o'clock Edward still holding my hand. I yawned and stretched climbing out of the bed.

"Bella what was your dream about last night?," he asked.

"I'll explain in a little bit right now I want a shower," I told him. I needed to let the warm water relax me.

He nodded and I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I dried my hair and got dressed. I walked out and Edward was waiting for me again.

"Can you explain now?"

"Yes," I told him and sat on the bed. "I was just remembering something that happened a while back."

"What were you remembering?"

"Just something that Jacob and Charlie did," I muttered.

"What did they do?," he asked, it almost sounded like a growl.

"They cut me," I whispered.

"What do you mean they cut you?"

I stood up and turned around. I moved my hair and pulled the shirt down slightly in the back.

E POV

I watched Bella pull the back of her shirt down. Then I saw it and let out a low menacing growl under her right shoulder were the letters _JB_. Jacob Black had etched his initials into her back.

"When did that happen?"

"A while back," she whispered and pulled the shirt back into place and turned around. "Charlie held me down while Jacob did it."

I saw the broken look in her eyes. "Why haven't you told me everything Bella?"

"Because I didn't need you to know everything. The less you know Edward the less pain you have to go through. I don't want you to have to hear everything that I went through."

I walked up and hugged her. "How am I suppose to help you if you never tell me anything?"

"I just don't want you to be hurting Edward," she hugged me back.

"If I can help you I won't be hurting."

"Do we have to tell Mrs. Andrews?," she asked.

I nodded, "Yes we do. It will help you get away from _him_," I said.

"Okay," she agreed.

"We don't have to today. When Carlisle does your exam he can sent the information with the exam report."

"That's tomorrow isn't it?," she asked.

"Yes it is. You don't need to be scared it will be fine."

"I know but I'm just a little shaky," she said deep in thought.

"I love you," I told her and kissed her. "I won't ever let anything hurt you again," but as I pulled back I saw the blood pumping in her neck. I swallowed the venom that flowed into the mouth. I needed to hunt soon. I wanted to believe I could never hurt her but I wasn't sure.

But if I didn't hunt soon I wasn't sure how well I could keep up the second half of that promise. So I would keep my distance till I could hunt. I couldn't risk hurting her.

B POV

Edward let go of me then and told me he was going to go make me breakfast. He sat across from me as I ate not next to me. And the rest of the day he didn't even walk or sit close to me. Which didn't really bother me till I noticed he would barley even look at me. I didn't know what I did to make him avoid me. It didn't make sense till something occurred to me.

He had seen what Jacob had done to me. Maybe it sickened him and before he was just trying to comfort me. Maybe he was repulsed by me now. I curled up in bed again that night and tried to think of some way to make it better, so he wouldn't be avoiding me, but nothing came to mind. So I would deal with it till he said something, but I didn't know when that would be.

Please Review. _This story is for the children, women, and men that are abused, have been abused, and have been killed by abuse. I wish things like this didn't happen to innocent children, women, and men but it does and it's real and needs to be stopped. I do know one thing though, that if the abusers and rapists don't pay for what they did in this life, they will pay for it when they die and will suffer for eternity for it. I know that the children that died are I heaven and I pray for the countless other children that this happens to every single day. 5 children die every day because of abuse. I pray that god will be with them._


	18. Nightmares

Okay so here is the new chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Mrs. Meyers. I'm just playing with the characters.

B POV

When I woke up I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I headed down stairs without running into anyone and went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. I sighed as I took a bite wondering about what I had done to make Edward avoid me.

"Bella?," a soft voice called out causing me to jump in the chair.

"What Edward?"

"What's the matter?," he asked and sat across from me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," I told him taking another bite.

"You're a bad liar. What happened?"

"I would think you would know," I whispered dropping my eyes to my cereal.

"Wha…" he began before Carlisle walked into the room.

"I have everything ready to do your exam," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I put my stuff in the sink and followed him; leaving Edward in the kitchen.

We went to his office and he had things set up a bit like a hospital now. He did the exam and wrote down some notes as he did. He put his notes in the file and told me the exam was done.

I was expecting Edward to be there when I walked out of the room, but he wasn't. I went downstairs and found Emmett playing a video game. "Hey," I told him sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, So how are you doing? You know with all the crap that's been happening."

"I guess I'm fine," I said watching the screen.

"You guess, you don't know?"

"No, not really. I'm just trying to get ready for the trail and what will happen after that."

"Yeah, you must be scared," he said.

"A little. I don't know what to do if the jury takes his side," I told him.

"I would think we have a strong enough case to win," he said. "And even if we don't I'll be sure to talk to them," he said cracking is knuckles trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed, "I'm not sure if that would help." We didn't talk very much after that. I just watched him play the video game and cheered for him. He soon had a score much higher then any I had seen on a game before.

During that whole time I hadn't seen Edward. When I started to yawn I headed up the stairs. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my pajamas. When I came out of the bathroom Edward was stretched across his bed. "I'll be leaving in a moment, I just wanted to say goodnight to you."

"You don't have to leave. This is your room," I told him blushing slightly.

"You need your sleep," he said getting up and letting me lay down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward," I said as he closed the door.

That night when I feel asleep I had another dream.

_Edward and I sat on his bed. "Bella I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."_

"_But Edward," I began but I couldn't form a sentence._

"_I'm going to help you through the trial and after but we don't have a relationship anymore."_

"_But why? What did I do?," I begged him._

"_You didn't do anything. I just figured out I can't help you much after everything you've been through."_

"_You are helping me," I argued._

"_Very little most of the help is coming for Carlisle."_

"_But.. Bu..," I tried to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't. _

"_I'm sorry Bella," he smiled at me._

"_I'm in love with you," I whispered._

"_I just told you. I'm not in love with you anymore so that doesn't change a thing," he said matter-of-factly. _

"_I should have known that. I thought it might change your mind," I said grasping at straws. _

"_It doesn't. I don't care if you love me or not. I'm going to help you nothing more and nothing less," he said harass now._

_I nodded in understanding. Of course he didn't care. I knew as soon as he figured out how damaged I was he wouldn't care anymore. But I had hoped. And I hadn't even realized I was in love with him till it was to late._

"_I understand," I told him my eyes downcast and filled with unshed tears._

"_Good," he said and left the room. _

I woke up then my arms wrapped around myself and my cheeks wet. I wiped it away quickly and laid back down. It was three o'clock in the morning and I was still tired. Friday I was going to court and would have to face Charlie again. I would call Renee today and tell her everything.

Soon I drifted back to sleep and another dream came.

"_Has the jury come to a verdict?," the judge asked. _

_I sat waiting for them to respond till I saw one juror stand. "Yes we have your honor. We find the defendant, Charlie Swan, not guilty of all charges," the man said._

"_What?," I whispered in shock. _

"_Mr. Swan you are free to go and your daughter is to go with you," the judge said. "You may also press charges against her for falsely accusing you."_

"_What, No! I'm not going with him," I yelled. "He'll kill me. Please don't make me go," I pleaded with the judge and jury. _

"_Go now," the judge demanded._

_Charlie grabbed my arm and I turned to look at Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. On their faces was a fixture of anger and sadness but Edward just looked at me no emotion on his face. _

_The next thing I knew I was in my father's car. An evil smile was on his face. "I told you before, it doesn't matter if you tell no one will believe you," he laughed._

_I kept quite, not wanting to make him angry. I had no one to go to now; The Cullen's couldn't do anything more and Edward wasn't going to kelp me, he didn't care anymore. He had helped up to the trial and now the trial was over. _

_Once Charlie parked I climbed out of the car and walked into the house. It wouldn't have helped if I resisted I couldn't get away. I knew what would happened once Charlie was in the house he would lock the door and either shove me to the ground or push me to the wall, so I was prepared at least a little._

_But instead once he had locked the door he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. "Your so dead," he hissed in my ear. He turned me to face him then and released my hair. Then punched me in the face. I fell to the floor from the force and held my cheek. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. _

_He twisted my arm behind my back and slammed me against the wall then let go. We were next to the stairs and when he let go I ran for it. I thought I could get to my room and lock the door before he could catch me. But I went to fast and tripped and he took that opportunity and grabbed my leg and pulled me down the stairs. Tears started flowing then knowing just how bad it would be._

_He had me on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He flipped me over to face him and then I saw it. Charlie was standing over me the gun pointed at my head. _

"_I should have killed you a long time ago," he snarled at me. "But I guess better late then never," he laughed._

"_Edward, I love you," I whispered my eyes closed knowing Charlie would pull the trigger._

_I heard Charlie laugh again and opened my eyes. "That could work nicely. Everyone in town thinks you made it up why wouldn't they expect _Edward_," he sneered his name, "to have gotten mad it didn't work and kill you. Since he seems not to care at all anymore!" _

_He lined the gun up precisely then, "Bye Isabella," he said and pulled the trigger._

I shot up in bed my heart thumping in my chest and my breathing ragged. It was five o'clock and since I was sure I couldn't fall asleep I got up. When I was about to start getting dressed there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella," Alice said when I opened the door.

"Hi."

"Edward wanted me to tell you that you were going to talk to the lawyer today," she smiled.

"Okay, thanks," I told her then heard the door close and a hand was on my shoulder.

"What's the matter?," she asked.

"Nothing," I told her and started gathering my clothes.

"I'll wait till your ready to talk about it," she said and left the room.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair and headed down stairs. Knowing I would have to face Edward again and deal with the fact I was in love with him.

"Ready to go Bella?," Edward asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah," I said trying to show no emotion in my voice.

"I made you some eggs so you can eat and then we can go," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I took a seat at the table and ate quickly.

Edward didn't say anything during the time. He just sat across from me and watched me eat.

I put the plate in the sink and told him I was ready to go. "Is Carlisle going too?," I asked once we were in his Volvo.

"Yes, he is already at the lawyers office. We made an early appointment with him so he could meet you. He has been going through all the files since the time we contacted Mrs. Andrews. He is one of the best lawyers in the nation. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, thank you. But I don't have enough money to pay for someone that good," I told him.

He laughed, "Your not paying for it. We are," he told me.

"I'll pay you back," I promised.

"You don't need to. We just want to help and it isn't going to hurt us any to pay for a lawyer."

Yeah he just wanted to help, nothing more. I shook the thought away it was just a dream it meant nothing. Or that's what I tried to tell myself but it didn't work.

"Thank you," I whispered and turned to face the window and tried keep my mind off the nightmares.

"What's the matter?," Edward asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I told him turning to look at him.

"But that's what I do, I worry about you. I also wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I was wondering what your nightmares were about last night?," he asked sadly.

"How'd you know I had nightmares?," I asked in shock.

"Your heart beat was very rapid. So I figured you had nightmares," he shrugged.

"One was about the trial and if the jury found Charlie not guilty," I told him trying to avoid what the other was about.

"And the other?," he asked.

"I would rather not talk about that one," I whispered.

"It will help if you talk about it, love," he told me.

"I know but I'm not ready," I told him. I wasn't ready to tell him I was in love with him and have him not care.

"We're here," he said parking in front of a tall modern building in Seattle. He got out of the car and opened my door. I looked into his eyes as he took my hand and realized his eyes were coal black and not golden. He kept a hold of my hand and leaned to whisper in my ear. "Everything's going to be just fine. I love you," he said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I wanted to tell him I loved him but I just wasn't ready yet. We walked into the building and got in and empty elevator.

"The lawyers name is Mr. Andrews. He is Mrs. Andrews husband they've been working together on the case. He's a good man. He isn't in it for the money he wants to help people, just like his wife. He isn't like what you hear about most lawyers," Edward told me as we road in the elevator waiting to get to the right floor.

"I guess I should have figured, it being Carlisle, he would have picked the best and most caring lawyer he could find," I smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. Andrews is good friends with Carlisle. He has been wanting to meet with you but Carlisle and everyone have been giving him information and he has been doing some of his own digging. We aren't going to lose," He smiled at me and squeaked me hand softly.

The doors opened then and we walked down a hallway to a brown door. Edward knocked then opened the door. Carlisle was seated in front of a large wooden desk.

The man behind the desk stood up and reached his hand out for me to shake. He had brown hair and eyes. He appeared to be around six foot with a lean build and looked to be late twenties to early thirty's. He looked kind of like one of the lawyers you saw on the TV dramas that always won the case.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan," I told him shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Andrews," he said releasing my hand.

"Call me Bella," I told him and his gaze moved to see Edward and me holding hands. He looked at both of us.

"Take a seat please," he said.

We sat in front of the desk as he took his seat. "It'll be fine Bella," Edward whispered assuredly in my ear and I smiled at him.

"Bella," Mr. Andres said and I turned to look at him. "I need to know what your relationship is with Edward."

"At the moment I'm not really sure what you would call us," I told him.

"Just tell me the extent of your relationship," he said.

I looked at Edward for help, "I guess you could say were a couple," Edward said.

"Okay and what is the extent of your physical relationship? I wouldn't ask but if your fathers lawyer finds out they will try to use your relationship against you," he said in defense.

"All we have done is kissed," I said blushing lightly.

"That's a relief," he sighed. "So I need to know is there anything in your past you haven't told us up till now?"

"No, I have told you everything," I said.

"We will be showing the picture of the mark on your back in the trial. But we might have to have you show the scar yourself because they could argue it was fake. Also you'll have to relive some of your painful memories," he smiled sadly at me.

"If it will stop the pain, I'll gladly go through a few more painful memories to never get hurt again," I smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. It will make it much easier. So can you tell me some extra things about what has happened to you?," he asked.

The rest of the time we answered every question he asked and he made notes of it. At noon, after having been there for seven hours, we were ready to leave. Carlisle had left around eight having told Mr. Andrews what he needed to.

We climbed into Edward's car and drove away. "We have to be in court at noon tomorrow, love," Edward told me.

"I know. But were going to win aren't we?," I asked him.

"Yes, of course we are. I'm sure of it," he smiled at me and kissed my cheek quickly making me blush.

We sat in silence both thinking and holding hands on the way home. When Edward pulled up to the house he opened the door for me again. He took my hand then once I was out he walked in front of me and didn't look at me, and it hurt. Maybe the nightmares weren't just nightmares.

I walked into the house and was met by Rose, Alice, and Esme. "We wanted to talk to you a little before the trial tomorrow, to make things easier, and all the boys are going for a while so we can talk," Alice said as the men left the house.

We went to the living room and sat down. "Okay Bella what's the matter?," Rose asked.

"It's nothing," I told her.

"Come on we're not going to tell Edward. And don't deny it we know it has to do with him," she insisted.

"Fine, I don't think he loves me anymore," I whispered. "But I love him and I don't know what to do if he doesn't care about me anymore."

"Your in love with him?," Esme asked.

"Yes," I smiled sheepishly.

"That's wonderful," they all said in unison and Esme hugged me.

"I'm sure he loves you Bella. He hasn't changed his mind," Alice said.

"But you don't know for sure do you?," I asked.

"No," Alice frowned.

"Didn't think so," I whispered sitting back down.

"Stop it," Rose demanded. "I know my brother. You two saw him before he meet Bella. I know he is in love with her."

"She's right. Just the way he looks at you anyone would know. So don't worry I'm sure he loves you," Esme said. I smiled at her but in the back of my mind I still wasn't sure.

Then I remembered I still had to call my mother and tell her everything.

Hope you liked it and please Review!


	19. Coming Clean

Okay, I want to point out that I know practically nothing when it comes to trial or lawyers so I apologize for the mistakes ahead of time. Also since I don't have a Beta at the moment please ignore the mistakes if you can. I'll write it the best I can. But any way here's the new chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers. Also I need a Beta.

B POV

Esme, Rose, Alice, and me talked and while we were talking about the trial they explained that Carlisle had pulled some stirrings and got it into the court very quickly. After a while I excused myself to call my mom.

I dialed the number and on the second ring Mom answered. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you okay? Oh, sweetie where are you?" she rambled hysterically.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I called you to explain everything to you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, those emails I send you they were lies," I murmured.

"Why would you lie about the things in the emails?"

"Because I didn't want you to know what was really going on. And I wanted to tell you, that Phil seems really nice, the only reason I asked you to stop talking about Phil in the emails was because Charlie got mad about them. If he read the emails then it was worse; I'm so sorry Mom."

"It's fine sweetie. But what was worse?" she asked the worry more evident in her voice.

"Please, Mom believe me," I begged her.

"Of course sweetie."

"The beatings would be worse then normal."

"Charlie hit you?" she gasp in horror.

"He did more then that," I whispered.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. When did he start hitting you?"

"A few weeks after you left. Then first time he raped me I was fourteen," I told her.

"Is that why your taking him to court?" she asked.

"Yes, there was other things but I don't want to tell it all again," I squeaked.

"I understand and Phil and I will be in Forks tomorrow and at the trial. Charlie called he said you were taking him to court but he hung up before I could ask why. I'm so sorry for you having to go through that. I should have had you come with me," she whispered hoarse and I knew she was crying.

"It isn't your fault. I chose to stay."

"Bella, let's get him in that prison and let him rot there," she told me now determined and mad.

"We'll win. Edward told me we would," I told her hopeful.

"Who's Edward?"

"He is one of the Dr. Cullen's adopted sons. I'm staying with them. Carlisle Cullen is the doctor who helped me."

"I'll have to thank him for helping you when I meet him. But I promise I'll be in Forks by tomorrow afternoon."

"I know mom. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled.

"I love you too, Bella," she told me and hung up.

I went back into the living room where Alice, Rose, and Esme were. They all smiled at me as I walked into the room.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I know that must have been hard but everything will be okay very soon," Esme told me.

"Mom said she would be here tomorrow so it's okay," I smiled at her.

We continued to talk and they told me the guys were out hunting and would be back tonight. We talked till we heard the door open. All of the Cullen men walked in at the same time and Edward came over to me quickly.

"Hello, Bella," he said and pulled me in and kissed me enthusiastically. I kissed him back till he pulled back from me a smile on his face. "I've been wanting to do that. But it's been to dangerous lately."

I smiled back at him, "Edward, can we talk privately?," I asked having realized our audience and blushed.

"Yes, of course," he said and took my hand and walked with me up the stairs. We went to his room and sat on his bed.

"You know they can hear everything we say, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know but this still seems better then talking down there."

"Okay what did you want to talk about?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked nervous.

"If I tell you you'll run away for sure," he said his small smile turning to a frown.

"No, I won't. I trust you and I'm not afraid of you," I assured at him.

"Your blood was to tempting without me hunting. I couldn't be around you. I'm sorry I didn't explain," he said.

"Oh, that's it?" I asked in surprise.

"That's it? I tell you that I could have killed you at anytime and all you have to say is "Oh"?" he said almost in a growl.

"Yes, because I thought you didn't love me anymore," I whispered.

"Of course I still love you. Why won't I?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you," I muttered.

"Your not good enough for me?" he shook his head back and forth. "You have no idea what I've done."

"It can't be that bad."

He smiled darkly at me. "I've killed a lot of people. Though they weren't exactly innocent that doesn't change the fact that I took their lives."

"You had to have had a reason to kill them," I said in shock.

"The people I killed were murders, rapists, and abusers. I didn't kill innocent people, I promise you that," he told me.

"I see but you still don't scare me and all of that doesn't matter because I love you," I told him.

"Really?" he asked and his smile grew.

"Yes."

"I've been waiting for you to say that," he said stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb; then leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back he smiled crookedly at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"You weren't ready, I understand. I would have waited for an eternity to hear it," he beamed at me.

"Edward, what happens after the trial?" I asked.

"We try to move on from what has happened and continue our relationship."

"I would like that," I smiled and hugged him.

He kissed my hair, "I thought you would," he wrapped his arms around me and we laid down on the bed and held each other. He buried his face in my hair and we stayed silent trying not to think of what was going to happen tomorrow.

Okay please review. I hope everyone liked this chapter and the next chapter is the trial.


	20. Trial

Okay, I want to point out that I know practically nothing when it comes to trial or lawyers so I apologize for the mistakes ahead of time. But any way here's the new chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers. Also a thanks to my beta Ema2010 for editing!

Previously: _"Edward, what happens after the trial?" I asked._

"_We try to move on from what has happened and continue our relationship."_

"_I would like that," I smiled and hugged him._

_He kissed my hair, "I thought you would," he wrapped his arms around me and we laid down on the bed and held each other. He buried his face in my hair and we stayed silent trying not to think of what was going to happen tomorrow._

B POV

I wanted the moment to last forever but Edward and I both knew that wasn't possible.

"It's getting late, Bella. You need sleep." Edward urged.

"I know." I sighed, getting up and gathering my night clothes. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then came out to find that Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I hissed, scanning the room to find him.

"What?" he asked from behind me.

I jumped in surprise and turned to face him, "Where did you go?"

"I went downstairs like always," he told me, sounding confused.

"Well, I was wondering if you would sleep with me tonight. Sleep with me not _sleep_ with me but… sleep in the room with me," I stammered, blushing.

He chuckled and I could see him smile through the darkness. "Sure, Bella." He agreed.

I lay down on the bed and Edward reclined next to me. I placed my head on his chest and he stroked my hair.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too. Now sleep," he ordered gently, giving me a chaste kiss.

I fell asleep soon after that, and for the first time in days, didn't have a nightmare.

I woke up hours later around seven in the morning, squinting my eyes to see a smiling Edward.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning," I yawned, huddling closer to him.

"You need to get up. Alice and Rosalie picked out your clothes, and they're eagerly waiting for you in Alice's room." he smirked. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to back out of this.

"Fine." I groaned, stumbling out of bed to the room across the hall.

"Oh, you're finally up! We can get started now." Alice beamed at me excitedly, nearly vibrating in excitement.

"It's a trial, Alice, not a fashion show." Rose reminded her dryly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I know, but that doesn't mean she can't dress up."

"Just show me what to put on," I sighed. She handed me a blue shirt and denim jeans.

"Just a pair of jeans and a shirt?" I asked doubtfully. It couldn't really be that simple.

Alice glared at me, obviously offended, "It's not _just_ jeans and a shirt. They are one of a kind. The shirt is silk, and both of them are made by a wonderful new designer from Paris." she snapped.

"I need designer clothes for a trial?"

Alice huffed, "It's a simple and elegant outfit. You have to look not guilty to the jury, and the color blue makes you look like a trusting person.

"Thank you, Alice. You obviously put a lot of thought into this." I remarked gratefully.

"Of course I did. What did you expect?" she said smugly, "Now go change.

I went back to the bathroom and got dressed, splashing my face with cold water to wake myself up. Then, I went back outside and ran into Edward.

"You look beautiful." he complimented, kissing my forehead lightly.

I flushed, "Thank you." I muttered.

"I made you breakfast. I hope you like it."

"You didn't need to do that for me Edward. I could have made it on my own." I protested feebly.

"I know, but I like to do things for you." he flashed me his crooked grin and we walked into the kitchen. I scarfed down the delicious pancakes and he watched me eat as we chatted idly.

"Edward, about what you said yesterday, what did you have in mind after the trial?" I asked, once I'd finished.

"Well, I was thinking that we finish high school and get married then go to college," he told me without any hesitation.

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you." he said firmly, kissing my head.

"I love you, too and I think that would be wonderful," I said shyly.

He gave me a heart stopping grin and we headed into the living room. I flopped on the couch and Edward went to the huge DVD cabinet and picked out a movie. I cuddled next to him and we watched it in a comfortable silence.

"I think we should get going now." Edward said when the movie finished.

"Okay." I said nervously, following him out to his Volvo. The rest of the family climbed into their cars as well.

Edward didn't say anything as he drove. It seemed he was just as worried about the trial as I was, even though he didn't show it.

When we all pulled up to the courthouse after twenty minutes, and I gasped when I saw my mom's car parked in the front.

"Bella, honey, you're here!" my mom gushed, running up to me. I hugged her gently.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Phil," I smiled happily.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she fretted, her eyes scanning me over.

"Yes, I'm fine. The Cullen's have been taking good care of me." I assured.

Mom finally noticed the Cullen's. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Renee and this is Phil," she introduced.

"Likewise," Carlisle said warmly "I'm Carlisle this is Esme my wife, and our children are Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." he gestured to each one respectively.

"I want to thank you all for helping, Bella." Phil said.

"Don't worry about it. She's like a daughter to us." Esme nearly cooed. Mom thanked her again.

"Edward and Bella, we have to go meet with Mr. Andrews," Carlisle reminded.

I told my mom goodbye and then followed Edward into the courthouse. My heart thumped wildly, and even Edward's soothing voice couldn't calm me down.

Mr. Andrews greeted us professionally and gave me a quick pep talk.

"Just tell the truth, Ms. Swan. There's no way we can lose then." he promised, ushering me into the courtroom. I squeezed Edward's hand as we sat in the front pew.

Then the bailiff called our case, "The case of Swan v. Swan will now come to order," he announced, and I went to go sit by Mr. Andrews as Charlie and his lawyer sat down on the other side.

"Mr. Andrews, call your first witness to the stand," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. I call Isabella Swan to the stand." he said and I went to sit witness stand, doing subtle breathing exercises.

The bailiff came up to me with a Bible, "Place your right hand on the bible," he instructed.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" he recited.

"I do," I vowed, and he stepped down.

Mr. Andrews walked up then, "Ms. Swan would you like to explain why you're here today?"

"I'm here because I'm going against my father for abuse, rape, and attempted prostitution," I told him, trying to stop my voice from wavering.

"When did the abuse start?"

"A few months after I turned thirteen."

"When did he first rape you?"

"The day I turned fourteen," I told him.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen years old."

"So about four years of abuse and rape?"

"Yes."

"How often did he do these things?"

"Almost every day." I admitted uncomfortably.

"Why did he say he was doing this to you?"

I glanced at my teary mother and took a deep breath, "He said it was my fault my mother left."

"Did he verbally abuse you?"

"Yes." I said keeping my answer short.

"What did he call you?"

"He would call me a slut or a whore. He would also say that I was a worthless bitch."

"When did he do that?"

"Anytime but mostly when he was hitting me."

"How did you hide the abuse at school?"

"I wore cover-up so no one would see it, and I'd wear long sleeved shirts and pants."

"You were in the hospital many times for falling down and clumsy accidents. Is that the truth?"

"No."

"What really happened?"

"It was from him hitting me severely and occasionally stabbing me."

"Why did you lie?"

"I told the nurses it was falling down the stairs because he threatened to kill my mom and me. And I didn't think anyone would believe me, since he was the Chief of Police."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." he said, sitting back down.

"Mr. Volturi." the judge said, "Do you have any objections?"

"Yes, your honor." Charlie's lawyer stood up and walked to the center, assessing me coolly.

"So, Ms. Swan, you are accusing my client of abuse, rape, and attempted prostitution?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"I have scars all over my body, and a lost virginity."

"How do we know they aren't self-inflicted to get your father thrown in jail so you could be with Edward Cullen?"

"They're in areas I couldn't stab myself. And why would I do that?" I nearly snapped. Mr. Andrews shot me a warning look to remain calm.

"A teenager that wants to get away from her father to be with some boy."

"I want to get away from Charlie because he abused me. Not because I want to run off with Edward."

"I talked to some of the kids at your school. They said that they saw you and Edward holding hands. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"So how do we know that you haven't slept with him and he was a little rough? Maybe that's what Dr. Cullen assumed was rape?"

"Because we haven't, and Edward came into my life aft-"

He cut me off, "Do you have any proof of that?"

"No, but-"

"So it's possible you could have slept with him? And he could have imposed those marks on you."

"Well, maybe, but-"

"No more questions, your honor." he smirked. The judge told me I could take my seat, and I did so, feeling defeated.

Mr. Andrews stood back up, "I would like to call Charlie Swan to the stand," he said.

Charlie walked up easily, and took the oath like I had. He didn't look into my eyes.

"So Mr. Swan, have you ever hit your daughter?"

"No, I never would."

"So are you saying she was lying under oath?"

"Yes."

"How do we know that you aren't?"

"I would never hurt her."

"So you don't blame her for her mother leaving?"

"Of course not."

"Well we have proof you hurt her."

"What would that be?"

"There are initials carved into her back. We talked to Jacob Black he went for a plea deal. He'd tell us what happened and he wouldn't go to jail for life. He said that while he carved his initials into her back you held her down. Is that correct?"

"Of course not." His face was murderous, but he hid it quickly.

"So we have two people lying about that event?"

"Yes."

"But is it possible your lying?"

"No, because you're listening the word of two teenagers. I'm the police chief." he said arrogantly.

"That's what Ms. Swan said you'd say."

"I suppose. She's a skilled liar." Mr. Andrews shook his head, "No more questions, your honor." he sighed, sitting back down.

The judge motioned for Mr. Volturi to restart the round of questions.

"Mr. Swan, you wouldn't hurt your daughter?"

"Of course not."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because she is my flesh and blood."

"So she really might just be trying to run off with a boy?"

"Yes, what else do you expect of a teenager?"

"No more questions your honor," Mr. Volturi said offhandedly, sitting back down.

"We will call a short recess now be back in the court room in ten minutes," the judge said, slamming the gravel.

"…Ms. Swan, Caius Volturi will do anything to twist your words around to make you look guilty. So don't fall for it. Just stick to the truth and don't let him trip you up." Mr. Andrews finished advising when we were outside.

I nodded as Edward came up to me.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I'm sorry our relationship got dragged into this, but everything will turn out right." he promised.

Edward leaned down into my ear. "Don't worry about anything. Alice saw Charlie being charged guilty. Your fine," he whispered.

"Thank you." I said, relieved. I drank a bottle of water while we waited. A few minutes later, Mr. Andrews told us to come back inside.

"The court will come to session." the bailiff called.

"Mr. Andrews call your next witness." the judge said.

"I would like to call Mr. Edward Cullen to the stand." he said and Edward walked up to take a seat at the witness stand.

"So, Mr. Cullen, have you slept with Ms. Swan?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why's that?"

"After everything she's been through you think I'm going to rush her into anything she isn't ready for?"

"No, but I'm sure many people might expect it. So that's a no?"

"Yes, it is a no."

"So are you in love with Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, very much so."

"That's very serious for a teenage couple. How do you know?"

"I feel very strongly for her, not just physically, but mentally. And I want to help her in any way I can."

"Help her what?"

"Not get hurt anymore."

"How would you do that?"

"Trying my hardest to protect her from Mr. Swan and Mr. Black." Mr. Andrews finished and the judge called up Mr. Volturi.

"So Mr. Cullen, you love her?"

"Yes."

"You love her, so why wouldn't you sleep with her?

"Because she isn't ready for that."

"But it's possible you're just saying that. There's no proof that you really didn't sleep with her, is there?

"Correct."

"So do you have any evidence that she was abused?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Besides the obvious physical marks, there was the emotional trauma I witnessed. It took her a long time to open up to me."

"Is it possible she was just acting?"

"It's possible, but high improbable."

"You sound sure."

"I am."

"Why is it that you can trust Ms. Swan if you've only known her for such a short time?"

"Because I can tell a good person from a bad person."

"No more questions for Mr. Cullen." Mr. Volturi said, "But I would like to call Ms. Rosalie Hale to the stand."

Please review. I hope you all liked this chapter!


	21. Talk of the Future

I want to point out that I know practically nothing when it comes to trial or lawyers so I apologize for the mistakes ahead of time. But any way here's the new chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers. Also a thanks to my beta Ema2010 for editing! I keep getting messages about this chapter not showing up and it has to have just been something with fan fiction, but it's up now; sorry for the inconvenience.

B POV

An unperturbed Rosalie walked up to the stand, looking calm and collected, and frosty gold eyes devoid of any emotion. She took the oath and Mr. Volturi's questioning began.

"Ms. Hale, why did you invite Bella to your house the day you met her?"

"We got along well, it was Friday and I was bored." she shrugged. All she needed was the nail file to complete her bored look.

"Was that your only motivation?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you that the day before, your father was treating her at the hospital.

What would you say to that?"

"I didn't know that."

"I see. So why did you and Ms. Swan bond so quickly?"

"She was very nice and sweet. She seemed like a person I could be friends with."

"And that was it?"

"Yes."

Mr. Volturi glanced at Charlie quickly before resuming, "So did Ms. Swan sleep in your room that night?"

"No, she sleeps in Alice's bedroom."

"So isn't it possible that Ms. Swan could have snuck over to Mr. Cullen's room without anyone's knowledge?" he smirked.

Rosalie glared at him before her face morphed back into indifference, "I suppose."

"You suppose," he drawled, "When did you find out about Ms. Swan's…predicament?"

"The day that Edward went and brought her."

"Brought her from where?" he asked, seemingly curious.

"From the man that Charlie had sold Bella to for the night." she said, and Mr. Volturi's eyes widened fractionally.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he gaped.

"Edward overheard Charlie on the phone that he was bringing someone to Seattle. He made that connection of Bella, because she told him she was going to Seattle on Friday." Rosalie explained.

"If your story is true, how did Ms. Swan escape?"

"My brother told our father about it, and asked him to help her."

"And Dr. Cullen believed him?" he frowned.

"Yes."

"How much money did Dr. Cullen pay?"

"He gave Edward fifteen thousand dollars."

"How did Edward find where she was?"

"He followed Charlie's car."

"How do you know that this isn't all made up, Ms. Hale?"

"I trust Bella and Edward." she snapped.

He nodded coldly and stepped down, seeming displeased.

"The session will now end for today. I expect to see you all here Monday at four o'clock." the judge ordered. Mr. Andrews gathered his things and we all filed out of the courtroom.

My mom ran up to me, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this." she cried, wiping her eyes.

"I know, Mom. It's not your fault." I gave her a watery smile.

She returned it and turned to Carlisle and Esme, "Do you mind if Phil and I drop by? I'd like to talk to Bella, and of course get to know you all."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Dwyer." Esme smiled. "You're welcome for as long as you'd like."

Mom thanked her and we all climbed into our respective cars, driving to the Cullen's house.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied unconvincingly.

"You aren't," he said gently, "You're worried about everyone else, but you should be focusing on your own well-being for right now. Renee doesn't think less of you." he stated.

"I know she doesn't blame me, but she does blame herself. It was my fault though, because I stayed with Charlie when I could have sided with her." I admitted.

"Bella, _none_ of this is your fault, do you hear me? The only people responsible are Charlie and Jacob…not your mother, and definitely not you. Understand?" he said vehemently.

I smiled and entwined my left hand with his right one, and the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

We all arrived around the same time, and Esme quickly ushered us all into the living room.

"Your home is beautiful." Mom gushed.

"Thank you, Esme here designed and decorated it herself." Carlisle praised.

"I want to thank you again for helping Bella."

"She's like a daughter to us, Mrs. Dwyer, and we protect our family." Esme said.

Mom gave them another appreciative smile and then turned to me, "Bella, are you staying here until the next trial?" she asked.

"If it's okay with you, Mom, I'd like to." I said shyly.

I got approval from both Carlisle and my Mom. We continued to chat lightly for another hour until Mom and Phil left to their hotel for some sleep.

That night, after I'd taken my shower, I found Edward lying across my bed.

"Would you like me to sleep with you again tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind." I said nervously.

"Of course not, Bella." he said with an edge to his voice.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked as I lay down next to him.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Tell me." I whispered.

"Caius Volturi." he sighed.

"I thought you said we would win the case?" I panicked.

"Yes…but he's also involved with our kind." he said mysteriously.

"Y-your kind?" I stammered fearfully.

"He is one of the leaders of the Volturi."

"What are the Volturi?"

"They are vampires. They make sure the rest of us are following the laws and not exposing ourselves. Which, we did." he explained.

"So they're after you guys!" I cried.

"No, not after us, Bella…after you." he said quietly.

"Oh, okay." I said in relief.

"Bella, why are you so calm?" he demanded, "They're going to try and kill you. Not that they'll succeed, but…"

"Better me than you guys." I grinned.

He shook his head at me, "Not true, Bella. But don't worry, because I'll make sure nobody ever hurts you again." he vowed.

"If you're so sure, then stop moping." I yawned, cuddling closer to him and shutting my eyes. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my head.

"Morning." I croaked out many hours later, squinting my eyes open to see Edward smiling back at me. I imagined how horrible I looked right now.

"Good morning to you as well." he said, pecking my lips quickly, "What would you like to do today?"

"Could we go to the meadow again?" I asked.

"You seem to like it there a lot." he remarked, "Just dress warm. It's a bit chilly outside."

I nodded and climbed out of bed, getting ready for the day. When I went downstairs, Edward set a cheesy omelet in front of me at the table. I nearly moaned in appreciation.

"Are you ready for Monday?" Edward conversed as I ate.

"As long as you're sure we'll win."

"I meant for school, actually. You're all that anyone will be talking about.

"I hadn't even thought about that. I've been so worried about everything else." I groaned, not wanting to go to school.

"It doesn't matter what they say about anything. They don't know what you've been through no one does. So don't let anything they say get to you." he said sincerely, his gold eyes worried.

"You're right." I appeased.

"Now, are you ready to go to the meadow?"

I set my plate in the sink, "I am now."

"Do you want to drive there or do you want me to carry you?"

"How about you drive then we hike?" I suggested, not really a fan of hiking, but I knew Edward liked to.

We headed to his car and he zoomed off.

"Edward, why did Carlisle change you?" I asked idly as we drove.

"My mother asked him to." he replied, "We were all dying of Spanish Influenza. Somehow she knew he had the power to save me, so she begged him to, right before she died."

"Did you ever resent him for it?"

"For a while I did, during my newborn years. But I don't anymore, especially now that I've meet you." he smiled crookedly at me, parking the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" he smirked as we started to hike.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, tripping and landing on the ground at the same time. He laughed and helped me up.

It took two hours and countless stumbles to reach the meadow. But it was all worth it see its breathtaking beauty.

"Edward, is Alice going to plan our wedding when we do get married?" I asked hesitantly as we sat down.

"If that's what you want, then yes." he responded doubtfully. We both knew Alice would plan the wedding regardless of what I wanted.

"I love your sister, but don't let her go overboard." I pleaded.

"I don't think it's possible to rein Alice in, but I'll try." he chuckled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. And I've been meaning to ask you something, if it's alright with you."

"Okay…" I trailed off nervously.

"After everything that was said at the trial and what you've been through, you know I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, right?" he asked worriedly, his brow furrowing.

"Of course Edward, I trust you." I said gently.

"And you know that even after we get married, if you don't want to make love, that's alright, right? I've waited so long, I can wait a while longer." he promised. My heart shattered.

"Thank you for that, but I want us at least to try." I said, my face heating up in rejection, "And I understand that you aren't attracted to me physically. We don't have to do anything at all."

Edward blinked a few times, then burst out laughing. My face turned beet red.

"You think I'm not attracted to you? Bella, that's absurd. You're very appealing." he assured humorously.

"Thanks. It bothers me that lies are being told about our relationship though." I huffed angrily.

"I know, but we haven't done anything, and I know that the jury believes us. Mind reader, remember?" he cracked a smile.

The conversation grew lighter after that, and we just talked with ease. We asked each other mundane questions for hours, getting to know each other better. Before I knew it, it was already dark. Edward carried me back to the car and we stopped for food on the way to his house. I fell asleep in his arms shortly after we arrived.

Edward shook me awake early the next morning, and I paled, remembering we had school today.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked after I got dressed.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous." I admitted, trying to make myself look presentable.

"I'll be right there next to you, Bella. We'll get through this together." he vowed, kissing me. We headed downstairs and Esme made me pancakes. I ate quickly, my nerves not subsiding.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, grabbing our bags.

I nodded and we headed out to his car, driving to school in silence. My heart thumped wildly as we approached the school, and not even Edward's soft voice could calm me down.

"It'll be fine, Bella. Trust me." he whispered after he'd parked.

And I did trust him. So I sucked it up and plastered a smile on my face, being brave…for him. We walked through those doors together, hand in hand, and I ignored the hundreds of curious eyes that stared at us.

Please review. I hope all of you liked the chapter!


	22. School and the Trial Part Two

I want to point out that I know practically nothing when it comes to trial or lawyers so I apologize for the mistakes ahead of time. But any way here's the new chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers. Also a thanks to my beta Ema2010 for editing!

B POV

Only three emotions were plastered on the faces I saw when I walked in. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. And then of course there was Lauren who just had pure hate on her face as she glared daggers at me.

"Edward, I'm not sure how well today is going to go." I whispered as we walked to my locker.

"It'll be fine." he assured, handing me my things just as the bell rang, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay." I muttered, giving him a fake smile that looked more like a grimace. He was about to say something but instead just walked away.

"Hey Bella," Lauren sneered as she sidled up to my locker, "I heard you're going against your dad or something because he 'raped' you?" she did air-quotations with her fingers.

I jutted my chin out, "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering why you would lie like that, Bella? Doing something this serious for Edward's attention really isn't going to start any real chemistry." she sneered.

"I'm not lying. And Charlie's been abusing me long before the Cullen's got involved." I snapped, slamming my locker shut.

"Even if you are telling the truth, which I know you're not, he'll drop you like a bad habit once the trial's over. Then I can get a shot at him." she sniffed.

"I doubt it." I snorted, "You're delusional."

"Everyone knows he's just sticking with you because you give out. He doesn't really care." she snarled.

"See but I'm not screwing him. If he wanted that, he would have just came to you. Unless he's afraid of herpes." I smirked, "I'll see you around, Lauren."

She glared at me all through first hour, and made it a point to talk about me loudly with her friends. Second hour, I sat next to a concerned Angela.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Lauren's just being Lauren." I sighed. She smiled sympathetically as the teacher called for our attention.

The morning passed by without any major events, and I learned to ignore all the stares. When the lunch bell finally rang, I got my food quickly and headed over to the Cullen's table.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to shoo off Lauren. I heard what you two said." Edward frowned apologetically, pecking my lips.

"It's fine, Edward. I can handle myself, she doesn't matter anyways." I said, sitting down.

"Well you definitely put her in her place." Rose smiled.

Alice then reared the conversation to other matters, and before I knew it, lunch was over. Edward and I parted from the others and headed to biology.

"Hello, Edward," she smiled at him. "I just want to talk to Bella for a minute. You can go on to class."

"I don't think so. I'll just stay with her," he smiled. On the way to biology, Lauren handed Edward her number and told him to call her when he would dump me. All in her nasally, sickeningly sweet voice, I might add. Edward just shook his head and pulled me into the classroom.

Mr. Banner droned on and on. Edward and I linked our hands together and I tried to pay attention. I was so happy when class finally ended and we were let out for the day.

"Are you okay?" he asked, climbing into the car, "You know I don't give a crap about Lauren, right?"

"It's just been a long day, Edward." I sighed, "I don't care about her."

"I guess she'll just need to get used to our relationship." he smiled, kissing my hand.

"Doesn't mean she isn't going to try." I smiled.

He snorted, "She can try...won't do her much good." he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"What's going to happen, after we win the trial with the Volturi?" I asked as he drove swiftly to the courthouse.

"That all depends. They could go after us, but I don't think Caius will get anywhere because of Aro and Carlisle's friendship. He might try though." he said thoughtfully.

"And if they decide to go after me...you can't stop them, can you?"

He shook his head, "Not unless we can get help from our friends. But they would never come all the way over here. They'd stay in Volterra with their guard."

"Their guard?"

"Yes, they have vampires with special powers who protect them all the time."

"Can't your, Alice's and Jasper's abilities stop them too?"

"Yes, but ours don't counteract theirs. For example, Jane can make you feel an unimaginable pain without even touching you." he said darkly.

"So we wouldn't really have a chance then?"

"Aro wouldn't go after you, Bella. He'd be too intrigued by your ability to block my powers. He probably can't read yours either, by touch. And I'd die protecting you, so don't worry." he added.

"Did he send Caius here?"

"I doubt it. He's a leader, but he doesn't always have the control."

"I just don't get why it matters if I know. I mean, I'm just one human."

"You're still a liability. But don't worry about that now-or ever. Let's focus on the trial now." he smiled, parking into the lot.

I nodded and took a deep breath, getting out of the car.

"Good you're here," said Mr. Andrews once he caught sight of us. "They're just about to call the case. Where are the others?"

"They should be coming any moment." Edward assured.

"Two minutes to catch your breath." he informed us, looking at me with avuncular concern.

We waited in silence until the case was called and we walked to the table in the front of the courtroom.

"Mr. Andrews may begin." the judge said after the formal opening.

"I would like to call Jasper Hale to the stand." he said, standing up. Jasper walked up calmly, taking the oath and sitting down at the stand.

"So Mr. Hale, from what you've seen of Ms. Swan, what is she like?"

"She is very nice and cares for others." he said simply.

"Anything else?"

"She's a horrible liar, says Edward."

"When did he tell you that?"

"We were talking and he was telling me about how many times she says she's okay and he could tell that she wasn't. She can't lie convincingly to save her life." he shrugged.

"Then you don't believe she could be lying about any of this?"

"No, I don't think so."

"No more question, your honor." Mr. Andrews said.

The judge then called Mr. Volturi to begin his question. He chose Jasper again.

"Mr. Hale, is it possible that Mr. Cullen was just saying that Ms. Swan was a horrible liar, so that when she talked to you, you would believe her?" he began.

"My brother wouldn't do that."

"Answer the question. Is it possible?"

"No. It's not possible." he said firmly.

"Why is it not?"

"Edward wouldn't do something like that."

Mr. Volturi glared at him, "You may step down. But I would like to call Alice Cullen to the stand."

Alice walked gracefully to the stand and took the oath.

"Ms. Cullen, you are very close to Edward correct?"

"Yes," she said, her voice soft and soothing like bells.

"Has he told you anything about Bella that he hasn't told anyone else?"

"No."

"Has Ms. Swan told you anything she hasn't told anyone else?"

"No."

"Ms. Swan sleeps in your room correct?"

"Yes."

"So like I asked Ms. Hale, couldn't she have snuck out of your room to Mr. Cullen's?" he asked.

"It's possible, but not probable. I'm a very light sleeper. Even the door opening or the toilet flushing wakes me up." she said, with the perfect amount of indifference and sincerity.

"When you were at school, were Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan together at home...alone?"

"Yes."

Mr. Volturi smiled, "In all the time together, they could have easily fabricated this evidence, correct?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"The day she came to our house with Rosalie, there was a bruise on her face. She told me it was nothing, and I covered it up with makeup myself."

"She could have put makeup on to create the supposed bruise herself." he grinned.

"Not likely, seeing as she hardly knows how to use makeup, let alone owns any. And anyways-" she snapped, but Mr. Volturi cut her off before she could continue. She glared at him as Mr. Andrews began his questioning.

"Ms. Cullen, where has Bella been all this time?"

"Edward brought Bella to our house after he got her away from that man who bought her. He took her to our house and she told us what was really going on. Later, he couldn't get a hold of her when she was at her own house, and thought that she was hurt. We both went to check on her, and after she woke up, we took her to our house. And she left a note to Charlie, saying that she'd left."

"So it was her own will to stay with you?"

"Of course. If she chose not to stay, we wouldn't have forced her."

"How did your family take to her staying there?"

"They embraced her. And they believed every word of what she said."

"You may step down Ms. Cullen. And now I'd like to call up Mr. Emmett Cullen." he said.

Emmett ambled up easily, taking the oath and flopping down on the chair.

"Are you and Edward very close?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"Yeah."

"Has he told you anything that hasn't been told yet here?"

"Nope." he said, popping the p.

"Are you very close to Ms. Swan as well?"

"She's like my little sister." he smiled.

"Do you trust your brother and Ms. Swan? Do they trust you?"

"Yes and yes." Emmett said, and Mr. Andrews nodded in satisfaction. Then he sat back down and Mr. Volturi stood up again.

"Mr. Cullen, what is the extent of Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan's relationship, that you've seen?" he asked smugly. I huffed. He just kept focusing on that, and I had a feeling the jury didn't believe us.

"I've only seen them kiss."

"Has she told you anything else about the things that supposedly happened to her?"

"I've only heard what she's told everyone else."

Mr. Volturi frowned and told him he could step down. "I would like to call Esme Cullen to the stand." he said. Esme walked up and took her oath, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Mrs. Cullen, is it true that some of the things that Ms. Swan says happened to her...also happened to you?"

"Yes." she said softly.

"So maybe you just feel bad for her, and are deluding yourself into believing her lies. Maybe she knew that the rest of the family would follow your lead."

"I didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she was a sweet and lovely child, until my children told me much later."

"What did you do the night your husband told you she was being abused?"

"I was very upset, but I told him we couldn't do anything until we had real evidence."

"You were so upset because you went through the same things, correct?"

"Yes."

"You were beaten and abused before you met Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes." she said, with a strain to her voice. I glanced over at Carlisle who had an uncharacteristically angry look on his handsome face.

"Did you send your children to find out who was hurting her the next day?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"Why not, because you were worried about her, weren't you?

"I was, but not to the extent that I would risk my children's safety. And I trusted Carlisle when he said that he would do everything he could."

"When you saw the bruise on Ms. Swan's face, the day she was at your house, how did you feel?"

"I felt my heart break for the girl. I figured she was the one Carlisle told me about, and I didn't know what to do. But I asked if she was okay." Esme said, unshed tears that would never fall in her eyes.

"My questioning is done." said Mr. Volturi, sitting down.

Mr. Andrews stood back up.

"Mrs. Cullen, you said you didn't send your children to play detective, correct?"

"Yes."

"So did you feel any hope when you saw her at your house?"

"A bit, yes."

"Is Carlisle the one that treated you after your own abuse?"

"No, I met him after that."

"Did It take you a long time to trust people afterwards?"

"Yes. My husband can account to that."

"So aren't you surprised that Bella is trusting you all so well?"

"Of course, I'm so proud of her though. She went through so much more than I did."

"You can step down Mrs. Cullen." he smiled at her and she nodded thankfully.

The judge cut in then, "The session will end for today. I want you all here same time tomorrow."

After a few minutes, we all filed out, and my mom bid me a good day and hugged me before leaving with Phil to the hotel.

"They'll be calling up everyone else tomorrow." Edward told me as we walked to his car.

"So we'll get the jury's decision soon?"

"Hopefully soon. But we know that we'll win," he promised.

"Unless something changes," I reminded hesitantly.

"Alice doesn't see that happening."

"Yes, but she won't know until it does."

"My silly girl, trust me that nothing's going to happen. I keep telling you not to worry. You need to relax." he coaxed.

I nodded. He was right, but I was stubborn. I didn't want to fuss over me though, so I conceded and spent the car ride staring out the window.

"Home sweet home." I grinned when we arrived at the Cullen's' house.

His crooked smile appeared, "You call this your home?"

I blushed, "It is. You all are like my family. Home is where the family is." I stammered.

"I'm glad." he whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked inside.

"Ugh, I have so much homework to do." I groaned, eyeing my backpack on his bed distastefully.

"No you don't." he smirked.

"Why not?"

"I already did it for you."

"Edward!" I protested, "You didn't have to do that."

"You already know the material. And I copied your handwriting so don't worry." he said brightly.

"Thank you." I sighed, kissing him lightly.

"You're welcome." he said, flopping down on the couch and pulling me along with him.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

"They went hunting."

"Don't you need to too then? Isn't it hard to be around me when you haven't hunted?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

"A little." I grinned sheepishly.

"Then what would you like to eat?"

"I'll make myself a sandwich."

He rolled his eyes and suddenly whooshed out of the room. I stared at his path dumbly, and in 30 seconds, he was back with a perfectly made sandwich on a plate. He handed it to me with a smirk.

"Is there anything you wanted to do today?" he asked after I finished eating.

"No, let's just watch a movie." I decided, putting my plate on the table.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he guessed. I nodded enthusiastically.

He put the movie in and I watched it happily, nooking under his arm. He played absentmindedly with my hair the whole time.

When I started to cry, much to his amusement, he quoted Romeo's lines in my ear. His soft velvet voice breathed across my face, almost like it was caressing me.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his face just centimeters from my own.

I nodded and he captured my lips with his own. What started out as slow and gentle quickly transpired into hot and heavy. I felt so lightheaded. His kisses were intoxicating.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, I'm fine." I breathed, pulling his lips back to mine.

Edward moved so that he was on top of me, my back pressed against the couch. He wove his fingers through my hair and I gasped, memories of Charlie flashing through my mind.

"Did I hurt you? What happened?" he panicked, moving back immediately.

"I'm sorry, it was just...a memory." I said, trying to control my breathing.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, Bella." he apologized.

"You didn't." I insisted.

"Let's just ease into things now." Edward suggested lightly.

The tension lifted and we continued watching the movie. When it finished, I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed, sliding in next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and cradled my body towards him, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Go to sleep, Bella." he ordered, "Stop worrying about tomorrow."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't deny him anything, and soon, I was fast asleep.

Please review. I hope everyone liked the chapter!


	23. The Trial Part Three

I want to point out that I know practically nothing when it comes to trial or lawyers so I apologize for the mistakes ahead of time. But any way here's the new chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers. Also a thanks to my beta Ema2010 for editing!

B POV

I woke up inhaling Edward's sweet scent, his arms wrapped around me and my face buried in his amazing chest.

"Good morning." he smiled. "I was just about to wake you up."

"Good morning to you too." I grinned, getting up. I gave him a quick kiss before padding to the bathroom for a shower. I dressed for the day in a purple button down shirt and dark jeans, which I thought looked pretty flattering on me. I was on my way to meet Edward in the kitchen when I stumbled down the stupid stairs. Luckily, Edward caught me in a flash.

"This is the second time I've had to save you from these stairs." he admonished jokingly.

"It's not my fault they are just out to get me." I shrugged, following him to the table.

"So it has nothing to do with you being a Clumsy Cathy?" he smirked.

"None what so ever." I chuckled.

"Now you're in denial." he smiled, sliding a plate heaped with food before me. I picked up a fork and started eating the scalding French toast, suppressing an appreciative moan. Once I finished up, we headed towards school, chatting lightly.

Nothing exciting happened today there. Lauren didn't bother me. Actually, no one did and to that I was grateful. Before I knew it, the final bell rang and it was time to go to court.

"You ready?" Edward asked as we climbed into his car.

"Yeah." I lied, sliding into the passenger seat.

"You realize that soon, you'll never have to worry about Charlie or Jacob, or anyone else ever hurting you again?" Edward mused.

"Yeah." I whispered half-heartedly. His words just reminded me that he wasn't in his right senses. He would be the one to hurt me when he left.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is. What is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Whatever you care about I care about."

"I'm fine," I said with a hint of irritation.

"Please, tell me."

"After the trial." I conceded as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay." he agreed. We didn't talk as we walked into the courtroom, where they already begun the case.

We all took our seats, and Mr. Andrews was told to start the questioning.

"I would like to call Dr. Cullen to the stand." he said.

Carlisle walked confidently to the stand and was sworn in.

"Dr. Cullen, what physical evidence do you have that Ms. Swan was abused?"

"Yes. She has the letters J and B carved into her back. They were in a spot where she wouldn't be able to reach with precision, and the cuts were far too deep to be self-inflicted."

"Who was the carver?

"She said it was Jacob Black, along with the help of her fath—Charlie." he corrected.

"Anything else?"

"Her body is covered in scars and bruises. None, besides the one on her back, will stay for much longer though."

"What about the rape?"

"There are obvious signs of rape, the most obvious the ripped hymen and also the emotional trauma."

"When she was first in the hospital, what was her excuse for her injuries?"

"She fell down the stairs."

"Did you believe her?"

"Absolutely not. It was obvious that someone was hurting her, but she refused to say who, and stood her ground."

"No more questions." Mr. Andrews finished, and Caius was called to the question.

"Dr. Cullen, why didn't you call child services immediately after seeing Ms. Swan at the hospital?"

"There was only circumstantial evidence."

"But you trusted your son when he told you what he supposedly heard on the phone with Mr. Swan?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel when she finally told young Mr. Cullen of her…predicament?"

"I felt guilty, like I should have called before, and damn it to hell that it was only circumstantial evidence."

"And now there's still no real evidence, just the words of an infatuated teenage girl." Caius smirked.

"Isabella didn't care for my son back when she told him. They were nothing more than casual friends."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw a noticeable change in my son after she told him she loved him."

"Maybe he is a good actor like her."

"He's a worse liar than Isabella."

Mr. Volturi glared at Carlisle for a moment before he dismissed him, and called me up to the stand. I walked over on shaky legs, trying to keep myself composed.

"Ms. Swan, is there anything you would like to admit to?" he started.

"No." I bemused.

"Is it not true that when you were fifteen, you overdosed on Xanex?"

"Yes, but-"

"You told the nurses, and I quote, 'I cannot handle my life anymore', correct?"

"Yes, but that wasn't-"

"So why should anyone believe the word of a depressed teenager?"

"I wasn't depressed." I insisted. "I was foolish and had a lapse of judgment."

"Your statement suggests otherwise."

"I wasn't." I repeated.

"No more questions." he said. Mr. Andrews was called up again.

"Ms. Swan, why did you try to overdose?"

"To get away from my father."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell then nurse that?"

"Because he threatened to kill my mother if I did."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else your father did to you, that you haven't told the court?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"He would do smaller things, like choke me, punch me, kick me to the ground…"

"And?" he prompted.

"Just little things that caused me pain. Recently, he filled the sink with boiling water and ordered me to wash the dishes."

"Thank you. You may step down." Mr. Andrews said. "I would like to now call former Deputy Kevin Thomas to the stand."

I craned my neck to see my father's fellow police officer walk up, a somber expression on his fat face.

"Mr. Thomas, is it true that Mr. Swan told you stories about what he did with his daughter?"

"Yes, he did."

"Why didn't you tell before?"

"I have no excuse except for the fact that I had a horrible drinking problem."

"Have you gotten help?"

"Yes. My sessions prompted me to engage in this trial."

"You said Mr. Swan made a deal with you, correct?"

"Yes. He promised me that I would be able to marry his daughter one day."

"Did he tell you about selling her?"

"Yes, he mentioned a few people he had lined up for her."

"Is there anything else he told you?"

"Besides all the stories, no."

"Thank you." Mr. Andrews said, stepping down. Caius walked back up.

"Mr. Thomas, did Mr. Swan really tell you all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why would he tell you all that?"

"Because I was once his only friend, and just as sick as him."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Video cameras at the station recorded all our conversations."

"How do you know they weren't destroyed?"

"We never destroy our tapes. It's always possible we'll need them again one day."

"You may step down. And I call Jacob Black to the stand."

My breath caught in my throat when I realized he was here. I saw him walk up, looking angry, violate, and dangerous. He didn't look at me once as he was sworn.

"Mr. Black, why did you take a plea deal?"

"I want to avoid jail." he said arrogantly.

"Did Mr. Swan ever ask you to participate in hurting Ms. Swan?"

"No."

"Did he ask you ever to hurt her?"

"No."

"Why did you take a plea deal then?"

"Because he helped me cut her and offered her to me after, all after I learned of the abuse." he sneered.

"Do you have evidence of him helping you?"

"No." Jacob scoffed.

"No more questions." Caius smirked, stepping down.

"Mr. Black, why was Ms. Swan offered to you?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"He didn't want me to rat him out, and I wasn't in my right mind."

"Could you have carved your initials in her back without his help?"

"No, she was moving around far too much. He had to hold her down."

"Did you ever hurt Ms. Swan?"

"Duh."

"How?"

"With the rape and initials, obviously. I also almost broke her wrist by grabbing it tightly."

"Did you ever see Mr. Swan hit her?"

"The day he brought her back from the hospital, he pushed her and yanked at her hair."

"You may step down now." Mr. Andrews said, seating next to me.

"Is your questioning done?" the judge asked the attorneys. They nodded and he dismissed court, ordering the jury to announce its decision tomorrow, and slammed his gravel.

I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved, or even more scared than before.

Please Review! I hope everyone liked this chapter. _This story is for the children, women, and men that are abused, have been abused, and have been killed by abuse. I wish things like this didn't happen to innocent children, women, and men but it does and it's real and needs to be stopped. I do know one thing though, that if the abusers and rapists don't pay for what they did in this life, they will pay for it when they die and will suffer for eternity for it. I know that the children that died are I heaven and I pray for the countless other children that this happens to every single day. 5 children die every day because of abuse. I pray that god will be with them._


	24. The Fight

So here is the new chapter I hope everyone likes it! Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belong to Mrs. Meyer I'm just playing with the characters. Thanks to my beta Ema2010 for editing!

B Pov

"I'll see you tomorrow." mom said, releasing me from one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Okay. Love you, Mom." I smiled.

"You too, Bella." she replied, smiling at me once more before following Phil to their car. I copied her and slid inside Edward's Volvo.

"Bella?" Edward said as we pulled out of the courthouse lot.

"Hmm?"

"What were you worried about earlier?" he probed.

"I was just worried about court again." I lied.

"What is it really?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"I don't want to talk about it. But why did you get mad in court today?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Alice saw that the jury kept changing their decisions. And Jacob came, so she can't see anything else now." he sighed.

"That's just great." I groaned.

"We'll win, I can still read the jury's thoughts. They're mostly on your side." he assured.

I smiled in relief and we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

"We're here." Edward announced, opening the door for me in a flash, "Mademoiselle." he teased.

"Monsieur." I laughed as he kissed my hand. We walked upstairs to his bedroom and flopped side by side on his couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked after a moment.

I deliberated. "Well...maybe we could, you know...practice. Just so I don't...freak out on you?" I stammered, my face heating up.

He smiled gently, "As much as I'd love to, I don't want to make you feel like you have to. If you ever want to stop, we can stop."

"I'm worried though. The look on your face yesterday, Edward...it was so painful. I don't want you to think this is your fault. It's not fair to you." I explained.

"Not fair to me? What are you talking about?" his brow furrowed.

"I don't want you to have to stop because of what happened to me." I said, conviction in my voice.

"Just because of what happened you?" he repeated incredulously, "Bella, I'm afraid you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? Because I know that every time you have to stop because of my issues, you panic and think you did something wrong. And that's not true."

"Why do you freeze then, Bella? Why do you push yourself into something you're not ready for?" he snapped back.

"I'm ready! It's not you, its just sometimes memories keep popping back."

"No you aren't. You're trying to tell yourself that its just memories, but you're afraid, Bella. I can see it in your eyes." he whispered, caressing my cheek.

"You don't know that." I argued weakly.

He smiled softly, "Yes, I do know that. You're strong, and you can overcome everything you've been through. But it'll take time." he said.

"I don't want to get over it eventually." I spat, "I want to get over it now. I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend without spazzing out." Tears began to well up in my eyes.

He embraced me gently, "I know, love. But that's not how it works. I'm not leaving you, I'll be here for as long as you want me." I didn't reply, just kept soaking another one of his shirts with my tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"Are you tired?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"A bit." I flushed.

"Then its off to bed for you." he urged.

I nodded and headed to the bathroom, quickly washing up and then snuggling under the covers with Edward.

"Edward, where are the others?" I asked suddenly, realizing that the house was empty.

"They're trying to persuade the Denali's to come down from Alaska."

"Who are the Denali's?"

"They're the closest thing we have to relatives. They share our same diet."

"Oh."

"And we won't be able to go to school with you tomorrow." he added.

"Why?" I panicked.

"The sun will be out. We can't." he said apologetically.

"Okay." I yawned.

"Get some sleep." he ordered, "You'll be fine."

I felt him press a kiss to my head and I shut my eyes, deciding to worry about Lauren next morning, I got ready for school slowly. I dressed in a long sleeved red shirt and jeans, and took Edward's car keys, skipping breakfast and heading to school quickly. I went straight to my locker and hurried to first hour, attempting to ignore Lauren's glares.

Thankfully, she wasn't in any of my other classes, so I could spent the day in relative peace.

I went into the bathroom during lunch and tried to tame my messy hair. The humidity was making it dreadfully frizzy, so I was tying it up in a ponytail when the door burst open.

"Bella, I see that the Cullen's are here with you today? Did Edward finally dump you?" a familiar nasally voice sneered.

"No, Lauren," I groaned, "They're just hiking today, and I didn't want to go. Stop bothering me."

She scoffed, sidling up next to me, "I just don't understand what he sees in you anyways. You're not even pretty.'

"Maybe to him I am." I sighed, "Now excuse me, I'd like to go to lunch." I tried to move, but Lauren blocked my path.

She glared at me harshly, and suddenly her hands flew out and pushed me against the mirror. My head hit the edge and I stumbled to the floor. I felt blood dripping down my neck, and tried to get up. Apparently Lauren wasn't done, because she pushed me onto my stomach and straddled my body, her heel digging into my thigh painfully.

With a snarl, she grabbed my head and bashed it on the ground. I cried out in agony, and my vision started to blur. No one was coming.

"Aren't you stronger than this, you pathetic wimp? You got beat up everyday and you didn't pick up a thing or two?" Lauren cackled, "You're not good enough for him. You're ugly and stupid and a whore. He'll leave you the moment he gets tired of you. He'll never love you!"

She was screaming now maniacally, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if she had a disorder or something.

She breathed heavily and stood up, kicking my in the face one more time with her heels. I cried and she laughed, dusting herself off and walking out of the bathroom. The rust and salt smell got stronger as red spots began to appear before my eyes. The last thing I heard before I blacked out were padded footsteps approaching me.

E Pov

I ran my hands through my hair as I paced rapidly in the hospital waiting room, nearly burning a hole into the carpet. I mentally cursed myself for letting Bella go to school alone. Lauren was such a lunatic.

We'd received the call a little after noon, but were all confined to our house until the sun went down. The moment it did, Carlisle and I sped to the hospital and demanded to see Bella.

No matter how much I tried to charm the nurse, she wouldn't let me in, only Carlisle. He left to go examine her and my mind went into panic mode as I imagined all the possible scenarios.

To top it all, Alice wasn't even here to assure me about something.

I was told that Angela had found Bella in the bathroom during lunch, unconscious and surrounded by blood. She said she'd heard screaming from inside and saw Lauren walk out.

I didn't know what happened to Lauren beyond the fact that she was expelled. Neither did I want to imagine the things she'd say to my Bella in that bathroom. Bella's esteem and self-worth was already low and Lauren's psychotic delusions would just make it drop further

"Edward," Carlisle said, entering the waiting room, "you can go see Bella now. She's alright, but sleeping, son."

"Thank you." I breathed out in relief, dashing down the hall to the source of the tantalizing scent of Bella's blood.

I gaped in the doorway when I caught sight of her. A thick bandage was wrapped around her head, and bruises marred nearly ever inch of her revealed skin. If I could cry, I'd be positively sobbing right now at the broken sight of her.

But I couldn't cry, and she wasn't awake. So all I could do was sit down in a chair next to her and grasp her hands tightly in my own, praying that everything would be okay.

Please Review!


	25. The Verdict

The italic print is Bella's dream and it changes a few time so don't get confused. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer I'm just playing with the characters. Thanks to my beta Ema2010 for editing!

B Pov

"_Stop." I begged Charlie, as he slapped my face roughly, sending me sprawling onto the floor._

_He only grunted in reply, his punches and kicks coming faster and harder. My mind started to go dizzy when I felt his hands wrap around my throat._

"_Let…go…" I choked out, but he only squeezed tighter, his black eyes boring into mine angrily._

_"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked._

"_Yes." a man said, standing up, "We the Jury of the State of Washington find Charles Swan-"_

_"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and healthy, until death do us part."_

_I stood blankly as words spilled from my lips effortlessly, hypnotized by the liquid gold eyes staring at me._

"_By the power invested in me by the Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." an unfamiliar voice spoke._

"Bella, can you hear me? Please wake up." a soft voice crooned above me.

My mind shifted into consciousness and I became aware of my surroundings. My body felt heavy and warm, yet the air was cold around me. There was an uncomfortable itch on the back of my head, and I felt someone's hand in my own. I struggled to open my eyes, but my eyelids seemed to be glued down. I squeezed it, trying to figure out who it was.

"Bella?" I could hear a smile in his voice, "Try and open your eyes again."

I complied and spent a few minutes attempting to will them open. When I finally did, I saw Edward beaming at me, heartbreakingly beautifully. And then I realized I was in a hospital, and knew why I was here.

"How long was I out?" I croaked out.

"A day." he frowned, "It could have been worse. We've all been going crazy with panic…Alice couldn't even tell when you'd wake up."

"I'm sorry I scared you guys." I apologized.

"It's not your fault. I forgot just how crazy Lauren was; I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." he shook his head in self-annoyance.

"You couldn't have known what she would do. And I'm fine now." I soothed.

"If you're okay by tomorrow, we can go to court and see what the verdict is."

"I'll be okay. I want to go." I shrugged.

He nodded, "So how are you feeling?"

"Is it that bad?"

"You don't have any permanent injuries. The stitches will dissolve quickly, and the bruises will heal in a while."

"That's good. What happened to Lauren?"

"She's been suspended from school. That's all I know. But if you want to press charges-"

"No, she won't do it again. I think she needs some real help though, she went psycho in the bathroom." I sighed, "Do you think Carlisle could get me out earlier?"

"I'll see what I can do." he chuckled.

"Thank you." I smiled, stifling a yawn.

"Go back to sleep." he ordered, kissing my lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

I feel asleep soon after that.

E Pov

"How is she?" Carlisle asked, strolling into the room.

"She woke up a couple hours ago. But she wants to leave ASAP."

He nodded, "That can be arranged, if you feel up for it. Let me know when she wakes up." he said, walking back out.

I watched some TV for a while until Bella woke up an hour later. She nearly squealed when I told her she could leave, and then thanked Carlisle enthusiastically when he came in. He chuckled and told her she could get ready.

"I'm going to go get dressed." she announced, wriggling her way off the bed.

I brought the bag of clothing Alice had brought earlier, setting it on the bathroom counter.

She thanked me and went to go change, while I prayed that she wouldn't fall. Bella came out in a few minutes, looking uncomfortable in designer jeans and a silky top, but didn't say anything.

Carlisle had already signed her out, so we walked to my car and I drove home.

"Do you really feel better, or did you just want to get out of the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, I really do feel good. I didn't have a lot of nightmares tonight…it gave me hope…that things would get better soon." she admitted, her cheeks tingeing a delicate pink.

"What was it about?" I probed curiously. The hormonal 17-year-old in me wondered if it was a sex dream.

She shook her head, her blush deepening. "I'll tell you later."

"I won't forget. Can I at least have a hint?" I pressed.

"I don't want to jinx it. But it was about all of us." she smiled.

I spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out what the dream was about. My mind kept going to all the wrong places.

When we arrived, everyone immediately rushed up to Bella, their minds overflowing with concern and worry.

The questions came at her all at once.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Those jeans look amazing on you Bella."

"Bells, you want me kick Lauren's ass?"

"I'm fine, you guys." Bella laughed, "Thanks Alice, and no, Emmett."

She actually happy. Jasper mused internally. What's up with her, Edward?

I shrugged in response.

Bella continued to answer and assure my family for the next ten minutes, until Esme decided she should get some rest.

I helped her to my bedroom and she flopped on the bed, already seeming a little drowsy.

"Why am I so tired?" she muttered, snuggling next to me.

"It's the painkillers. Sleep, love." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

B Pov

"Are you ready?" Edward asked the next day, as we stood outside the courthouse.

No. I wasn't ready. I was shaking like a leaf, I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I wasn't ready to go inside. Despite the constant assurance that Charlie would be locked up, I couldn't get my hopes up. I didn't want the momentary peace of my life to end. Not yet.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" I sighed.

"I'll be right there next to you. Come on, let's get this over with." he said, entwining his fingers with mine. We entered the courtroom and I saw my mom approach me.

"Bella, dear, everything will be okay." she beamed, "I just have a feeling."

I nodded, "Thanks mom."

The other Cullen's also gave me words of support, which helped me a little, but my nerves were still there.

Mr. Andrews came to us and said that the session was about to start. He gave me a confident smile just as the judge began to speak.

"Mr. Andrews, please make your last statement to the jury before deliberation." he ordered.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here to seek justice for the minor Isabella Swan, for suffering years of traumatic physical and mental abuse and rape, by her own father. This innocent child had to live in the fear of not being alive for the next day." he stated solemnly.

"You've seen and heard what has happened to her." he continued, "The letters carved into her back by Jacob Black, the bruises and the emotional toll this had taken on her. You've heard Dr. Cullen's professional opinion on her injuries, and even heard Mr. Swan's former accomplices testify. Bring Mr. Swan to justice, and free his daughter from his wretched ways."

I saw the jurors nod their heads in affirmation, and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this would turn out well.

"Mr. Volturi, your defense?"

Caius stood up and nearly floated to the front of the jury panel.

"Jurors, can you really convict an innocent man for something he hasn't done? It is obvious that all Ms. Swan is trying to do is run away from her father in a fit of teenage rebellion. Isn't it a bit suspicious that she wants to go off with Mr. Edward Cullen-the man that Mr. Swan supposedly sold her to? What about the fact that Dr. Cullen was the only doctor to examine her. And Jacob Black is a mentally unstable person who is in the mental ward as we speak. The only substantial 'evidence' is the word of a disgruntled alcoholic. For true justice, your verdict must not account Mr. Swan is guilty. You will be sending a good father, and good person to jail." he all but scoffed out arrogantly.

I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye, and knew why. Caius was being too forthcoming, almost like he was ordering the jury around. I could tell they didn't appreciate that.

Court was dismissed for a recess and I spent 45 minutes hiding in the bathroom, biting at my nails and trying not to throw up.

When the session restarted, I shakily made my way back inside. The jurors were all sitting in the panel, their faces completely blank.

"Will Mr. Charles Swan and Ms. Isabella Swan please rise for the verdict." the judge ordered. I stood up and grabbed the edge of the wooden table for support as the juror in the front stepped forward.

"By the State of Washington, the jury finds Charles Swan guilty for the abuse and neglect of the minor, Isabella Swan. For first, second and third degree rape of Isabella Swan. And for attempted murder and prostitution." he read off.

"Objection!" Mr. Volturi snapped, "Your Honor, I request an override."

"Denied." he drawled back, "Charles Swan, you are sentenced to three lifetimes in prison with no parole for all counts. You will be escorted-"

That was all I heard. That was all I needed to hear.

I was free. Charlie would never hurt me again. Charlie would never even see me again. He was gone now. I was safe. I could move on.

I felt tears slipping down my face and Edward pulled me into a tight hug just as the judge slammed the gravel. The hum of voices began as people filed out, but we stood embracing.

I would never have to lie for my abuser again.

Please review. This story will be continued. _This story is for the children that are abused, have been abused, and have been killed by abuse. I wish things like this didn't happen to innocent children, women, and men, but it does and it's real and needs to be stopped. I do know one thing though, that if the abusers and rapists don't pay for what they did in this life, they will pay for it when they die and will suffer for eternity for it. I know that the children that died are I heaven and I pray for the countless other children that this happens to every single day. 5 children die every day because of abuse. I pray that god will be with them._


	26. Free

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer's. I'm just playing with the characters. Thanks to Ema2010 for editing!

B Pov

"I'm free." I whispered into Edward's chest, awestruck by the intensity of the moment.

He nodded and pressed a kiss against my head, hugging me tighter.

"Everything will be okay now. Let's go home, shall we?" he smiled, pulling back. We walked hand in hand out of the courtroom, ignoring the clattering around us. I caught sight of my mom by the water fountain and ran over to her.

"Oh Bella, baby, I'm so happy for you." she sniffled, squeezing me in a hug, "You're going to absolutely love it in Jacksonville. Everything will be perfect now!"

Through my happy tears, my eyes widened in horror and my mouth went dry.

"Mom, I-I want to stay in Forks." I gasped, dreading the thought of leaving Edward. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head.

"It's okay, love. We'll still be here for you." he murmured deliberately. I stifled a giggle. He was playing the guilt card with my mother.

Mom bit her lip, "You're welcome at our house any time, Edward, and your family as well. I know this move will be hard for you, we'll talk out the details later. If there was any way for you to stay-"

"Oh but there is!" Esme chirped, appearing from no where, "Renee, we'd love to have Bella at our house.

My mom considered it for a moment, "If it's no trouble-"

"None at all!" Alice squealed, literally vibrating from happiness, "I can dress you up everyday, Bella! It'll be so much fun!"

Everyone laughed and Mom finally nodded, "Okay, that's fine I suppose. Just make sure you come and visit a lot, Bella." she said sternly, hugging me again, "Esme, I'll call you sometime next week to sort out the details?"

"Of course Renee." Esme beamed.

We chatted for a few more minutes before the family dispersed. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett went home. Carlisle and Esme went to drop off Phil and Renee at the airport. Edward and I started towards his car to head home when there was a tap on my shoulder.

Three police officers stood next to Charlie, who was in handcuffs wearing an evil grin on his face.

"As the former Chief of Police, I believe I have the authority to talk to my daughter one last time." he smirked, shrugging out of the policemen's grasps.

I stood silently, trying to look strong. Edward's arm slid around my waist protectively, and a low growl started in his chest.

"Give us a moment, gentlemen." Charlie grunted. The policemen turned their backs and talked quietly with each other.

"So how good is she, Edward?" he leered. "Does she fuck you and suck you off well? I trained her good, didn't I?"

"She doesn't do anything like that." Edward hissed, "And we're done talking to you."Charlie shrugged, "I'm surprised she doesn't. My clients said she was great. I can't believe you haven't tried her out yet." he said.

Edward's face was murderous, it even scared me. "They borrowed her?" he spat out.

Charlie's face twisted into another sadistic grin, "Yeah. Twenty bucks an hour to do whatever they wanted with my little slut. Didn't she tell you that?" he snickered.

My whole body stiffened and my face flamed with embarrassment. Now Edward would know for sure that I was broken, damaged beyond repair. I should have taken up Mom on her offer.

"Leave. Now." Edward snapped, glaring at Charlie. The officers stopped talking and started to escort him away.

"She's your whore now. Have fun." Charlie slipped in as they walked away.

"Bella? Ready to go home?" Edward asked gently after a moment. I wiped the lone tear away angrily and nodded. We walked towards his Volvo and he drove home.

"The girls all wanted to throw a party to celebrate. I told them to hold off. You don't look like you're up for that yet." he stated.

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully.

"But," he continued, "they did buy you a whole new wardrobe. I tried to talk Alice out of that one, but even Esme thought it was a good idea."

"I'll have to thank them when we get home, then." I said dully.

After another few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Bella, you do plan on going to college, right?" he asked.

"I never really thought about it, but I suppose now I can." I admitted.

He smiled, "You'll love college." he assured.

"Where have you gone before?"

"A lot of places. I have three medical degrees, actually."

"Really? That's amazing, Edward." I gushed, my sad mood forgotten. I continued interrogating him about his education until we arrived home. Inside, I thanked the girls over and over for the clothes and let them fawn over me for a while. Finally, Esme came and pulled them away, telling Edward to get me something to eat. He made me a sandwich, even though I was perfectly capable of making one myself. I didn't complain too much though, it tasted delicious.

"You're really quiet. Is something on your mind?" I noted, seeing him stare off into space.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." he sighed.

"About what?" I prompted.

"What was your dream about?" he asked abruptly.

I choked a little on my sandwich and took a drink of water before replying.

"That was unexpected."

"You said I could ask. I never forget, Bella. Will you tell me?"

I couldn't deny him anything. Not when he was looking at me with his molten gold eyes.

"Something about it us getting married." I confessed, blushing. I got up and put my plate in the sink to avoid looking at him. But when I turned around, his face was excited.

"You really want that?" he beamed.

I nodded, "I do."

"So if I asked you right now, you'd say yes?" he confirmed.

"Are you proposing?" I smirked.

He shook his head, "No way. The actual one will be so much better, I promise." he grinned.

"It'd better be, or I will kill you Edward Cullen!" Alice shouted from somewhere inside the house. I laughed and he groaned.

We walked up to his room and I lay down on the bed while he popped in a movie. As usual, I curled up next to him and rested my head on his chest while he played with my hair.

We watched in mostly silence, occasionally commenting or pecking each other's lips. After a particularly sweet kiss, Edward caressed my face softly, staring into my eyes.

"I know its horribly selfish of me to say this, but I'm very glad you didn't go with your mother. I love you, Isabella Swan." he said reverently.

I smiled, "So am I. And I love you too."

Please Review. I hope you all liked the chapter. I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be up soon.


	27. Time in the Meadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer's I'm just playing with the characters. Thanks to Ema2o10 for editing! Your amazing!

B Pov

"Are you going to Church with me tomorrow?" I asked, stretching out lazily on the blanket Edward had laid out on the damp grass. We'd decided to spent today in our meadow, just lounging and chilling out, now that all the stress was gone.

"Just as long as I don't touch any holy water." he said seriously.

My mouth fell open, "You can't? I thought that was a myth."

He chuckled, "Joking, Bella. You're so gullible. It's cute."

My scowl softened when he stroked my cheek delicately, a heartbreaking smile appearing on his lips.

"Tell me some happy memories?" he asked, playing with my hair absentmindedly.

I thought for a minute, "Once when I was seven, we all went together to one of Charlie's fishing trips. Mom threw the line, but it got caught in a tree. She fell in the water when she tried to pull it out, and then our boat flipped over. It was so much fun, we couldn't stop laughing." I sighed fondly.

"You must have looked adorable. What else?" he prompted.

"It's not a memory, but I always loved how when we'd all take road trips, mom would warn Charlie not to take shortcuts and just follow the directions he'd printed out. Of course, he rarely listened, and we ended up getting lost. They'd argue the whole way home, but by the time we'd get there, they would be laughing at the whole thing. It was..." I struggled for the right word, "...family-like."

He kissed my hair, "I can't believe how you can even talk about him without hate. You're so forgiving, Bella. And you have a family now. We can make new memories together." he promised.

"I don't hate him, and I might never forgive him, but I won't forget the times when he was a good man. Back before Mom left him. He wasn't born an abuser." I struggled to explain.

Edward shook his head in amazement, "I'm the luckiest bastard alive, to have a woman like you with me." he muttered, refocusing his attention on braiding a section of my hair. His brow was furrowed, deep in thought, but I didn't worry. I just let myself enjoy the feeling of his tender fingers.

"You know I love you with every fiber of my being?" Edward said a couple moments later, when we were both sitting across from each other, Indian-style.

I nodded.

"And you know that I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, right?"

I nodded once more.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." I deflected nervously.

A small smile pulled up on his lips, "What was Charlie talking about yesterday?" he asked.

I avoided looking into his penetrating stare by drawing patterns on the blanket with my fingers.

"He just sold me for an hour to people, simple as that. They all figured I was a prostitute and he was my pimp, they didn't know the truth. They didn't hurt me as bad as Charlie, most were probably nicer men in reality, they just wanted sex." I shrugged.

I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes. I couldn't handle it. So I just bore my eyes into the fabric, letting my mind wander to how beautiful Edward was instead of thinking about those men.

"Hey," Edward said softly, placing his hand over mine, "What are you thinking?"

"That you're absolutely perfect." I sighed.

He laughed lightly, "You're delusional, Bella. I've stolen, coveted you, murdered, disobeyed my parents. I've broken every commandment except committing adultery. Which ones have you broken?" he challenged teasingly.

"I know I have a better moral value than you." I chuckled, seeing him feign indignation, "But I'm still a human. It kind of annoys me."

"Don't devalue your humanity, Bella. We would all trade it in a flash. I promised I'd change you, but you need to cherish your soul while you have it." he said sadly.

"How can you say that someone like Esme doesn't have a soul?" I gaped, "You have one too, Edward. Everyone has a soul. No one gives you one, you create it yourself. And to think you have college degrees!"

Edward leaned back on his palms, contemplating.

"I suppose you're right. But I know for a fact that I don't have one. Anyways, are you hungry?" he asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

I nodded and he opened the picnic basket, handing me a delicious looking sandwich and a fruit cup. I beamed at him and took a big bite.

"How do you eat that stuff?" Edward's face looked revolted, "It smells horrible."

"Says the man who drinks animal blood." I rolled my eyes.

"Which you can't even stand the smell of." he pointed out. "It's funny that you fell in love with someone who needs blood to live."

"There's a bit of irony there. Don't I need blood too?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Touché." he muttered.

"Bella?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Um, Carlisle asked me to ask you if you'd consider talking to a psychiatrist? Just so you can cope with all this better. It'll make it easier for you. And you don't have to go to someone you don't know." he said.

I shrugged, "I'm not opposed to the idea. Who do you have in mind? I've never been to a shrink before."

"Jasper and Rosalie both have PhD's in psychology, Rosalie has her doctorate in psychiatry as well. Personally, I think she would be the better option, as she knows what you're going through."

"I'll figure it out later." I decided, just as a few splatters of rain hit my face.

"Let's get you home. I don't want you to catch a cold." he said, packing the blanket and food in five seconds and scooping me up in his arms by ten. Then he was suddenly running, whooshing past all the trees and shrubs like they were feathers. I felt my sandwich coming up a little, but clasped my arms around his neck. I knew he wouldn't drop me. I was safe with him.

Please review! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter! I know it was short but the chapter after the next will be longer.


	28. One Step Back

A thanks to Ema2010 for editing!

B Pov

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as he tinkered on the piano. I was lying across the comfortable couch lazily, near the platform where the grand piano sat.

"Carlisle's at work, and the others are out hunting. They should all be home later." Edward paused his playing and motioned for me to sit on the bench next to him. I heaved myself up and perched on the bench, twisting my body so that I was facing him.

He didn't speak, but gave me a crooked smile and pressed his fingers down on the ivory keys. A lovely melody filled the room, starting off sad but picking up around the middle happily. It was so beautiful, flowing so swiftly and I felt tears spring to my eyes at the tunes. When Edward touched the last ivory key several minutes later, a breathtaking smile lit up his face and he turned to me.

"Did you like it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, wiping away the stray tears.

"It's your lullaby. I composed it while thinking of you. I haven't composed anything in a long time, you were my inspiration though." he admitted.

"You wrote this for me?" I gaped, shocked.

"Because of you, for you, to remember you…" he trailed off, his eyes twinkling with adoration.

"Thank you, Edward. It's absolutely perfect. I wish I could I write something like this for you." I chuckled sincerely.

His eyes brightened once more, "Do you want to learn how to play? I could teach you." he said eagerly.

I thought for a moment, "It couldn't hurt. I did play as a child on Renee's little piano, but I forgot almost everything." I shared.

We spent the next hour going over all the notes. Some tunes, like Chopsticks, were familiar and easy. But even though I could stumble my way through Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, I was nowhere near Edward's level. I doubted I ever would be.

After my "lesson" Edward played a few more songs for me, including the one he wrote for Esme and Carlisle. It was even more emotional than mine, hearing it showed just how much he loved his parents.

We eventually went upstairs to his bedroom for the rest of the night. Much to Edward's amusement, I picked the movie Dracula to watch. I popped it in the DVD player and cuddled close to him.

About forty minutes into the movie, I got bored and started to kiss Edward. Our lips molded together for a long time, I was surprised he wasn't pulling back. When I did, it was only to catch air and even then his lips never left my skin. I moaned lightly as he nibbled on my bottom lip and pushed his tongue into my mouth, causing him to groan softly.

Suddenly, he shifted so that I was on top of him, and that's when I froze. I felt something large against my thigh, and immediately pulled back.

"Edward, please, please don't…you promised you'd wait…" I whispered fearfully, trying to stop the images from invading my mind.

Edward looked as if I ripped his heart out, "Bella…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…I couldn't help it. Please forgive me, it won't happen again." he promised, his face filled with concern and worry.

Realizing that I just screwed up our physical relationship yet again, I buried my face in the pillow and screamed in anger.

"Damn it!" I swore, pushing his hand away when he rubbed my back, "What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bella." he said firmly.

"Ugh, there is, Edward! I'm messed up!" I yelled, the tears spilling onto my cheeks.

"No you're not. Everything will get better soon." he vowed, "Let's take a nap now, shall we?" he picked up the remote and shut the TV off, then tossed it on the nightstand.

I let him wrap his arms around me and slowly my sniffles started to subside. He began to hum my lullaby and stroke my hair so soothingly, it was impossible to not drift off into sleep.

"Bellllllaaaaaaa. Bellllllaaaaa. BELLA!" a chiming voice sang into my ear. Delicate hands pulled at my shoulders. "Come on, I know you're awake. Belllaaaaa."

"What do you want Alice?" I growled, squinting my eyes open. There she stood in all her glory, looking adorable in a navy…baseball hat? Never thought I'd see her wear one of those.

"There's a thunderstorm, and we're going to play baseball. You have to come with us. Even Carlisle and Esme are going." she ordered, yanking me up, "I put your outfit in the bathroom."

I stumbled out of bed, noticing it was around seven p.m. I looked out the window and saw that the gray clouds were rolling in, a light sprinkle already beginning.

"Why in a thunderstorm?" I asked, trudging to the bathroom. I found a pair of jeans and white baseball shirt with navy sleeves.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come downstairs when you're ready. You'll be riding with Edward." she said. I heard her walk out of the room and then changed into the other clothes. I splashed water on my face, rubbed my puffy eyes and ran a brush through my hair before stepping out.

I headed downstairs and gave Edward a sheepish smile from where he stood with Carlisle. Rosalie and I made light talk about vampire baseball while the boys loaded all the equipment in Emmett's huge jeep. Finally, Edward pulled me away to his Volvo and we headed towards a rugged clearing away from the storm. We didn't speak much during the ride, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

"I'm just going to watch right?" I asked hesitantly after we'd arrived. I saw Jasper warming up by twirling the bat up and down and balancing the baseball on it, all at super fast speed.

Edward chuckled, "No, you can referee with Esme, or sit out and watch."

I nodded, "I'll go with Esme." I said, making my way over to where she was.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here, Bella. We'll keep these boys in line. They like to cheat." she whispered conspiratorially.

"We do not!" Emmett boomed with a little pout. Rosalie smacked his head in disagreement.

"You should hear the trash talk." Alice snickered, "They're such gentlemen in public, but throw them in a sport and they become animals."

After a few more minutes of warm-ups, everyone split into teams. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were on one. Edward, Carlisle and Alice on the other. Alice served as the pitcher.

"Batter up!"

Rosalie stepped to the home plate and Alice threw the ball daintily. Just as it connected with the aluminum bat, a clap of thunder disguised the sound. And a good thing too, because it was loud. Like someone hitting a metal pole with a hammer in an amplified room, times a thousand.

All I could see was blurred figures throughout the game, as everyone ran so fast. The score was tied, because everyone's skilled matched evenly. Emmett had wicked strength, Rose could flit around sneakily, Jasper was able to strategize quickly and effectively, Alice could predict the outcome and change it, Edward was freakishly fast, and Carlisle played the slow and steady game which worked in his favor. No one cheated when he batted.

Esme and I laughed when the dirty talk started to fire up. At the moment, Edward was calling Emmett a "dumb monkey with no brains" and Rosalie was about to attack Jasper for not catching the ball. I didn't blame him for hiding behind Alice.

But when I looked at Alice, her face wasn't laced in amusement. On the contrary, it looked dazed and somewhat horrified. I watched as she spoke hurriedly to Carlisle, and his eyes widened in…fear?

If the normally calm and controlled Carlisle Cullen was scared, it was never a good thing.

He said something to Edward, and Esme's head snapped up, hearing the conversation.

"What, Esme? What's going on?" I panicked as Rosalie and Emmett glanced at me in worry.

Before she could reply, Edward was at my side, pulling me up from my crouched position.

"We have to go, Bella." he said urgently, "We have to leave now."

"Wait, why? Edward, what's happening?"

"There's no time, son, look." Esme ordered softly, pointing towards the woods. Suddenly, everyone was in front of me, almost like they were shielding me.

"Put your hair down and don't say a word. Don't even move." Jasper hissed through his teeth. I did as he asked and felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, protecting me.

Then, through the little gap between Carlisle and Emmett's shoulders, I saw three figures emerge from the trees. They were vaguely familiar to me.

The female was stunning like Rose, with pale skin and fiery red hair that spilled down her back. Leaves were stuck in it, and her bare feet were dirty. The male next to her had dark olive skin and silky black dreadlocks that hung to his shoulders. He had a curious expression on his face as his eyes flitted past me. And the third looked mean, with pasty skin, and stringy blonde hair tied back. He was masking a sneer at us.

But the thing that frightened me the most was their blood red eyes.

Please review. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	29. Fear and a Gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to M.S. I'm just playing with the characters. I'm sorry for the errors in the chapter. I hope you all still like it though and the chapter gets it point across.

B Pov

Carlisle began to introduce everyone and I glanced at my hands that were gripping Edward's shirt. My knuckles were completely white and beginning to hurt.

As Carlisle said my name James, Victoria, and Laurent looked at me. "Bella?" Victoria began.

"Victoria," I tried to smile but kept my eyes on James.

"How do you two know each other?" Carlisle asked.

"That's a difficult story," Victoria answered when I froze and the next thing I knew Edward had grabbed James by the throat and everyone was around him.

"Edward, think about what you're doing," Carlisle tried to calm him.

"I am and you didn't see what he did. I won't let him hurt Bella again." He growled.

The next thing I knew Jasper and Emmett had a hold of Edward and Laurent and Victoria were holding James.

"Do you really want Bella to see you kill him?" Carlisle asked Edward staring him straight in the eye his voice stern.

"No," Edward said and lowered his head in shame. Jasper and Emmett released him and he walked over to me. "Did I scare you?" he asked with a frown the anger from moments ago in the undertone of his voice.

"I'm okay," I smiled at him trying to sooth him wondering if he had just realized just how unworthy I was of his love now.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, please," I said and he picked me up.

"I'm taking Bella home," Edward told everyone and Carlisle nodded with approval and I waved to Victoria. Then Edward took off.

I kept a tight hold on him and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I'm sorry you had to hear what happened."

"You have no reason to apologize, but I do want to talk to you about this once we get home," he said the anger still in his voice.

"Okay." I agreed unsure of what was to come.

A few minutes later Edward stopped in his room and sat me down.

Edward didn't say anything as he stood before me as I twisted my hair nervously between my fingers.

I was scared of what he was going to do for the first time. If he decided to hit me it would hurt much worse than Charlie. I should have told him what happened to me. He had asked me repeatedly to tell him and I hadn't told him everything.

He sat down on the couch without saying anything and his hand fell into his hands. I felt as though a light bulb should have appeared over my head when my idea hit. I got on my knees in front of him and began unbuttoning his pants. His head snapped up and then he was gone. I scanned the room and found him standing as far away from me as possible.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said in a hard tone his eyes now iced over gold and not their usual molten caramel.

I braced myself for his wrath and turned my face away expecting a slap. It didn't come. I didn't understand. After what he must have seen from James and everything else I couldn't believe he hadn't hit me yet. He had to realize I was nothing.

"Why did you try to do that, love?" he voice soft and caring again.

I looked at his eyes that had returned back to their normal state. I sighed in relief. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me if I did."

His eyes widened. "Why would I hurt you?" he choked out.

"For how much of a whore I am?" It came out in a question and the tears began to prick in my eyes.

He gathered me in his arms on the floor and kissed my hair. "You're not a whore. You're not even close. Don't say those things. You are the most important thing to me and there is nothing wrong with you. We have some things to work through and everything will be fine."

"Why would you even want me as your wife?" I asked sadly.

E Pov

I was shocked at everything Bella was saying it made no sense to me that she thought like this.

"I love you. That's why I want you as my wife." I comforted her.

"You don't need me."

"Of course I need you. You're my reason for existing." I kissed her hair again.

"I have no use to you," she whispered her voice slightly hoarse. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "You don't need me to cook for you. You could clean this whole house in two minutes better than I could in two whole days. If all I am just something for your pleasure then do what you wish. I won't care."

Bella couldn't really believe that. She knew she was more than that but as I looked at her eyes the sincerity of her words hit me. She thought that I wanted her for another reason then just because I loved her.

I took her face softly in my hands. "I love you. That's why I need you." I placed a soft kiss to her lips but she didn't respond to it. "Did I scare you, Bella?"

She looked at me fearfully and nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that."

"You looked so mad when you put me down. I thought you were mad because I didn't tell you about everything that happened." she explained wiping away the tears that had been welling in her eyes.

"I was mad at myself and what James was thinking about. You didn't do anything."

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"No, I'll never hurt you."

She relaxed in my arms then and cuddled into my chest.

She yawned "Do you want to go take a shower before you go to bed?" I asked placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes," she said and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

B Pov

I climbed into the shower and let all the pressure of the day leave as the steam filled the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I came out.

"Did Alice get those for you?" he asked as he reclined on the bed.

"Yeah," I admitted flushing.

"I figured. I didn't think you would pick out black silk pajamas."

I climbed under the cover and Edward's arms wrapped around me. "I love you," I smiled into his chest.

"I love you too," he said and I closed my eyes. Edward then began humming my lullaby as I drifted to sleep.

"Wake up," Edward cooed to me. "Do you still want to go to church today?"

"Yes," I whispered groggily and moved the covers back getting up. I gathered my clothes and got dressed and ready quickly.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's get going."

"Don't you want to eat something?"

"I'll just make myself something really quick," I said and walked with him out of his room.

"No need I already made you some eggs." He smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you," I said and took a seat and began to eat the eggs. "This is delicious."

"It's a recipe I got from Food Network. It's good that you like it since I can't exactly taste the food correctly."

I laughed and finished eating then placed my plate in the sink. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Edward said and I followed him out of the house and to his car. He opened the door and I climbed in quickly.

A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot.

"So would you want to get married in a church or would you prefer not to?" Edward asked as we were walking across the lot.

The question shocked me and I thought for a moment before responding. "I wouldn't mind either way." I said as we entered the sanctuary.

Brother Tom walked toward me smiling and reached out his hand for me to shake. "Bella, it's good to see you again, and who is this?" he asked looking at Edward.

"Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you," Edward said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well" Brother Tom said then released his hand. "I need to go speak to the choir before the service starts though it was nice to see you both," he smiled and walked away.

"He's very kind," Edward said as we took our seats. "He was very worried about you."

"He's known me since I was born. I guess it makes sense. I do want to thank you," I smiled at him.

"Why?" he asked as we sat down.

"For coming to church with me today even though you didn't have to."

"You're welcome." he smiled and the preacher began his sermon. The sermon ended an hour later Edward and I climbed into the Volvo.

"I have a surprise for you at home." he said a few minutes later.

"What is it?" I groaned. "Please tell me nothing expensive."

"I promise it's not expensive and you'll like it I'm sure."

"Is it my idea of expensive or yours?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yours love. Now close your eyes we'll be at the house in a minute."

Soon the car stopped. I heard my door open and Edward grabbed my hand helping me out of the car. I kept my eyes closed and I felt his hands over my eyes.

"You can look now," he chuckled and removed his hands.

"My truck," I smiled ear to ear and hugged Edward. "Thank you so much."

"I take it you like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Rosalie even looked at the engine it should run better now."

"Bella," Rosalie came out of the house and hugged me followed by Alice and Esme. "You ready?" she asked.

"Am I ready for what?" I asked my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"For going through a whole day of shopping with us." Alice sang happily.

"I didn't know we were." I mumbled looking at Edward.

"They haven't got to spend much time with you. The others and I will be staying at the house. I'll see you soon," he grinned crookedly at me and pressed a short loving kiss to my lips.

"See you," I said back and he walked into the house. "I'm ready," I said holding up my purse softly.

"You aren't going to need that, sweetie," Esme laughed.

"Why?"

"You aren't going to need to pay for anything." she explained as we climbed into the BMW.

"That isn't right. You're letting me stay here and buying food that only I will eat. You shouldn't pay for my clothes too. Plus, you already bought me a whole new wardrobe," I said as we pulled out of the garage.

"You're family and we want to take you shopping with us. We're paying for the clothes," Rosalie insisted.

We chatted lightly in the car and after an hour or so Rosalie announced we were there.

They began shopping and after a few stores decided to pick out some more tops, jeans, shoes and pajamas for me. Not listening to my protests.

After that we went to more stores. I gave them opinions on what they tried on and did everything to avoid getting anymore clothes.

My stomach began growling "I'm going to head to the food court." I said as they browsed through a store. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and I left.

I went and got some food. A man that looked to be just slightly older than me walked over and sat in the chair across from me.

"Hey," the man said. "I'm Rick."

"Hello," I answered back. I shifted as far away as I could in the chair away from him. He gave me a weird vibe.

"You want to go on a date?"

"No," I answered and got up. I through my trash away and Rick followed me.

"Come on. Just one date." he drawled grabbing my wrist.

"No, I have a boyfriend." I tried to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"So what?" he said but didn't release my wrist.

"So I'm not interested," I growled and pulled my hand out of his grasp and began walking a quickly as I could away from him.

Halfway to the store I met the eyes of a scared Rosalie. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled.

"We're done shopping are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said just as Esme and Alice showed up.

"She's okay," Rosalie told them and we headed back to the car.

After about thirty minutes I fell asleep in the back seat. "Wake up, Bella," Esme whispered when we were home.

"Okay," I climbed out of the car and Rosalie handed me my bags. "Thanks," I smiled and walked into the house behind them.

"I'll take those, love," Edward pecked me on the lips.

"I can get them," I insisted and walked up to his room.

"Are you tired?" he asked as we walked up the steps.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm not used to shopping for eight hours."

"Well, we have school tomorrow so let's get you to bed."

I nodded and placed the bags down and grabbed out a pair of blue pajama pants with a matching long sleeved night shirt. I dressed and brushed my teeth then exited the bathroom.

"You look lovely," Edward smiled and I climbed into bed with him. "I missed you today." He said and gave me a soft kiss.

"I missed you too. I wish you would have come today."

"Why?"

"Some guy asked if I wanted to go on a date when I was eating."

"It seems I need to ask you to marry me soon. I can't have people thinking you're up for grabs." He laughed.

"You can grab me all you want," I said playfully shocked at myself for saying it.

"You shouldn't say that," he smirked holding me tighter. "I might just take you up on the offer."

"What if I want you take me up on the offer?" I teased holding back a laugh.

He then became serious. "You're not ready for that."

I sighed. "I know, Edward. I understand I'm just teasing you."

"Get some sleep, love. We have school tomorrow and the Denali's will be coming here," he said and hummed my lullaby.

"Okay," I agreed and let myself drift to sleep.

I woke up to Edward's cool hand stroking my face. "You need to go get ready," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded rubbing my eyes and climbing out of bed. I dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and a long sleeved light green shirt then finished getting ready. I kept my hair down because Edward seemed to like it that way and then headed down stairs.

"You wearing some of the clothes we got you," Esme said happily as I entered the kitchen a bright smile lighting her face.

I smiled back at her as I sat down where the oatmeal was setting.

"Does that taste okay?" Edward asked after I had taken a few bites.

"Yes," I smiled and finished eating.

"The Denial's will be here a little after we get home from school. I think they really want to meet you," Edward said as we climbed into his car.

"Why would they want to meet me?"

"You're a human that is living with vampires and you fell in love with one. I'm sure they extremely curious about you."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," I acknowledged causing Edward to chuckle.

"Everything is going to be okay," Edward assured me as he parked the Volvo in the parking lot of the school.

I nodded and he walked out of the car coming to the other side and opening the door for me. I took his hand as we walked next to the rest of the Cullen's'.

"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett began.

Jasper cut in. "We aren't going to let another incident like the one with Lauren happen."

"I was going to say that," Emmett pouted.

"I know," Jasper grinned at him.

"Thanks both of you," I told them. I was happy to have them all as, hopefully, soon to be family.

Edward and I walked to my locker. "Here," he said handing me my books.

"I'll see you at lunch," I told him and he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, now you need to get to class or you'll be late."

I nodded and hurried off to class.

"Bella," Jessica squealed, "are you really staying with the Cullen's?"

"Yeah," I answer cautious as I sat down.

"Wow, why didn't you go with your Mom?"

"They all agreed I could stay here. Mom just told me to visit often and to keep in contact with her," I shifted uncomfortably for the line of questioning.

"You mean they don't mind you staying with them?" she probed.

"No, at least I don't think they do. Esme was the one who said I could stay with them."

"Cool, how big is their house?" she asked curious it was obvious that no one had seen it.

"Um, three stories and a lot of bedrooms."

"Oh, which one are you staying in?" she asked.

Just then the teacher started class and I turned my full attention to the teacher.

Class ended and second hour Angela was kind and just asked if I was okay and wanted to see how everything was going for me.

By lunch time everything I told Jessica was already around the school.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as we stood in line.

"Yeah," I said and as I was about to pay for my food Edward handed the money to Mrs. White and smiled brightly at me and then paid for his unneeded food.

"It seems Jessica was the only one probing you today," he said as the others joined us.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know everything. I'm just glad the teacher started class so I didn't have to answer which bedroom I was staying in. I'm sure she would have been able to tell I was lying."

"Just tell her it isn't her business," Alice suggested.

"That would just make her more suspicious. You know that." I answered.

"True," she accepted and I began eating. The Cullen's chatted as I ate and soon the bell rang.

Edward and I entwined our fingers under the lab table as we listen to Mr. Banner's lecture.

I went to gym and was confronted by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella," he said as the badminton game was about to start for another group.

"Hi."

"Is it true you and Cullen are really dating?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Oh," his face fell and he became silent.

I got hit in the face with my racket near the end of the hour and Couch Clapp told me to sit out. I headed out to meet Edward when the bell rang.

"I'm getting tired of Mike Newton's thoughts," Edward told me as I climbed into his car.

I laughed. "It's okay. He knows I'm with you," he took my hand in his and rubbed circles on it.

"That doesn't mean he's going to leave you alone."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping he would though."

He raised our hands and placed a kiss to mine. "Me to, love."

I turned and sat watching the trees pass as I tried to prepare myself to mean the Denali's. I'm sure the last person they were expecting for Edward to love was me.

Edward then pulled up to the house and my fear hit me full on as I saw two unfamiliar cars sitting in the driveway.

Please review and I hope you all liked the chapter. I want to explain Bella's behavior just incase. She thought Edward was upset and from prior experience was expecting him to hurt her. She thought if she did something for him he wouldn't hurt her. She still has to learn more trust and self confidence which can take a while. So I hope that's even clearer now. Also, what happened with James will be explained soon.


	30. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to M.S. I'm just playing with the characters. A thanks to ScorpionsAngel2009 for helping me with this chapter.

B Pov

"What if they don't like me?" I asked Edward, as we approached the house.

"They're going to love you," he promised, as we entered the house.

We walked to the living room and found everyone sitting there along with five people I didn't know.

"Hello," Edward smiled at them. "Everyone this is Bella." he introduced me and my cheeks reddened as their eyes assessed me.

"Hello Bella I'm Eleazar," a man said, showing himself as the leader of the group. He had dark brown hair and a slight olive tone to his skin. "This is Carmen," he pointed to a woman with black hair and the same olive tone. "Tanya," she had long curly strawberry blond hair. "Kate," he pointed to the women with long straight pale blond hair. "And Irina," he ended his introductions by pointing to the women with pale blond almost silver hair.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

Edward and I sat on a loveseat across from them; his arm still around me keeping me close to his side.

"It's nice to see that you found someone, Edward. You've been alone too long," Carmen said a polite smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm very lucky to have found Bella." Edward replied, as I sat next to him trying to will the blood to not rush to my cheeks.

"Are you going to be changed?" Tanya asked me.

"Yes, if he doesn't change his mind about it," I answered.

"What about the treaty?" Kate asked.

"We will either have to leave or ask for their permission before Bella is changed." Carlisle explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"So, Bella, why are you staying here? You still have to be in high school," Eleazar asked.

"My mom agreed I could stay here after Esme said it wouldn't be a problem," I said fidgeting in my seat.

"What about your father?" he continued.

"I…. my father…. Charlie is in jail," I answered unsure. I moved closer to Edward.

"It's okay, love," Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"How have you all been?" Esme asked them, and I smiled gratefully at her for directing the conversation away from me.

"We've been doing very well. We all wanted to find out who Bella was that you said Edward was in love with." Eleazar answered. "Especially after learning she was human."

I blushed, as he spoke. I really didn't like the attention I was getting in this conversation.

"Now, I'm even more intrigued as to why Edward can't read your mind," he said staring at me.

"I don't know why he can't read my mind. I'm just glad he can't," I laughed lightly.

"It seems to me you could be a shield of some kind," Eleazar told me.

I looked at him confused.

Edward laughed at me. "Eleazar's ability is that he can tell what someone ability is." He told me.

I just nodded.

Luckily after that the conversation turned away from me and I listened as they told stories of what had happened since they had seen each other. Thankfully the Cullen's kept me out of it.

"Bella, are you tired?" Edward asked after a few hours.

"Yeah," I said standing up. "Goodnight everyone," I told them, and they all said goodnight back.

I was already in Edward's room when I realized he was with me.

"Edward, you don't need to stay with me tonight. You should go talk with everyone," I insisted.

He just rolled his eyes and stretched out on the bed.

I went and took my shower, got dressed, and then went and curled next to Edward.

"You look lovely," he said brushing the wet hair off my cheek.

My stomach growled then, and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything.

"I forgot you needed to eat," Edward grimaced. "I'll go get you something. What would you like?"

"You don't need to do that. I forgot too and I'm just going to sleep now. I love you, Edward" I said before he could argue and smiled at him.

"I love you, Bella" he said the sides of his lips curving up to a small smile.

His arms wrapped around me, and he hummed my lullaby causing me to fall asleep.

"_My name is James," the man said coming into the room. He had a sadistic grin plaster on his face._

_He grabbed me and pulled my pants down; he ripped my shirt off, then ripped off all my underwear._

_He threw me to the bed and hovered over my body. He ran his fingernail over my cheek with enough pressure to draw blood. He then licked away the blood that flowed out as I shuddered in disgust. "Delicious," he laughed._

_I turned my head away from the dark violet eyes that bore into my skin. I tried to slip into my mind, as the pain shot through me, but it hurt so much my body wouldn't allow it; it was making me suffer along with it._

_His hands were grasping my ribs nearly cracking them. My pelvis felt as though it would break. A lone tear slipped down my face and I held back the others. His hands grew tighter on my ribs and they felt as though they would splinter and turn to mere dust._

_His hands moved to my shoulders running his nails along them and drawing blood to them as well then to my hips where he drew blood once more. I felt as the warm blood pulsed out of me and running from my shoulders and hips. He leaned toward my shoulders and was licking and slurping as the blood came out._

_As I looked down, I saw my arms were covered in blood; it seemed my legs were as well and blood was still flowing out of me. I wanted to let all my tears spill over. but I won't allow it. I wouldn't let him know how much this hurt for his satisfaction. I could control that and I wasn't going to let him take that away from me. I was becoming dizzy from the horrid smell of the blood and the loss of it._

_Soon it stopped and a hand reached and grasped my head turning it to look at him._

_His sadistic grin was wide as he stared at me. His dark violet eyes stared into mine with an evil gleam in them._

_The door flew opened then and through my fuzzy gaze I saw long red hair that looked almost like flames._

"_Let go of her," the person hissed in a high soprano voice._

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Edward ask as I jolted awake.

I didn't say anything. I jumped up from the bed and out of his grasp to the bathroom. I got to the toilet and lurched into it again and again as the contents of my stomach came out against my will as the smell of the blood lingered in my mind.

Edward held my hair back. "Go," I checked out and then lurched once again into the toilet.

"No," he said and moved a few strands from in front of my eyes. "What is it, Bella?" he asked after a few moments.

"So much blood," I shuddered and leaned over the toilet and vomited again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked worry coloring his voice.

"Nothing," I choked out.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked as she entered the bathroom.

"I'm guessing a nightmare," Edward said.

I moved to stand up and say I was okay but my stomach churned once again causing me to vomit.

"Here," Esme handed me a glass of water.

I smiled appreciatively at her and began taking small sips.

"Bella, you should go lie down." Edward told me, as I drank.

"No, I'm okay," I smiled slightly at him. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Bella," Edward said seriously.

"I'm fine," I said icily.

He let out a soft sigh.

I stood and moved to the sink and brushed my teeth thoroughly.

"You feel better now?" Edward asked, as I turned the water off.

"Yeah."

He smiled and placed a long and soft heartfelt kiss on my lips. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I told him again.

He just frowned and didn't press for more information. "I'll let you get dressed," he said then walked out of the room.

I dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved plain green shirt. As I brushed my hair I glanced around the room and saw a scale.

"_One hundred fifteen," Charlie sneered at me. "That'll never do. No eating for a while."_

I shook it away quickly and headed down stairs.

"Here I made you some breakfast," Edward said sliding an omelet in front of me.

"Thank you," I forced a smile.

Edward gave me a knowing look and did not ask for the reason behind it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tanya asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I feel fine," I did my best to smile brightly at her, but from the look on her face it wasn't very convincing.

She frowned for a moment before smiling at me and leaving the room.

"I take it you didn't tell them," I whispered to Edward. It made sense that he wouldn't; I mean why would he want them to know how messed up I was?

"No, we didn't. You didn't tell us how you felt about telling them," he answered as he watched me eat.

I just nodded. I really wanted to believe that was why they didn't tell the Denali's. I trusted the Cullen's so much I wanted to believe in all of them. There was no way to know though. Charlie didn't snap until I was thirteen and Jacob didn't either until I was sixteen. It could take a while for it to happen so I would enjoy the good times with them until they ended.

"You should be eating, love," Edward said bringing me back to reality.

"I'm not really hungry. I should have told you before I'm sorry," I frowned.

"I don't mind. Just tell me what's wrong," he placed his hand over mine.

"I just don't feel well from earlier."

"I wish you would tell me the truth," Edward said as he turned around scraping the plate off.

My heart clench at his tone, "I'm sorry," I whispered fidgeting in my chair.

The others all floated into the kitchen followed by the Denali's.

"We'll be leaving now. It was nice to see you all again," Eleazar said.

"Yes, come by again as soon as you can," Carlisle said shaking his hand.

We said our goodbyes and exchanged handshakes and hugs. I couldn't help the pang in my chest when I saw Edward hugging Tanya.

They looked right together. I wondered how awkward and wrong I looked next to Edward to all of them.

The Denali's left then, and the rest of us headed to school.

The next two weeks went quickly and Edward didn't press to know what my nightmare had been about and I had been spending more time with everyone and not just Edward.

School was now on Christmas break, and I was trying to figure out what I could get for everyone.

I sat on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper try to kill more zombies than the other.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked sitting down on the couch next to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"What you'd all like for Christmas and why those two find this game so interesting."

"Hey, this game is amazing," Emmett cheered and stuck his tongue out at me.

Edward laughed. "You don't need to worry about getting us things."

"You've all been so nice. I want to find you all something. I just don't know what."

"You could ask Alice she'll know what you're going to pick out before you do," Edward smirked at me. "She's really excited about what I got you."

I glared at him at the mention of him buying me things.

"You need to get used to me buying you things. It's going to happen at lot."

The next week past just as quickly, and I did manage to find everyone a present I believed they would like, thanks to Alice. Jasper helped me with Alice's present and tried to help me hide what it was from her to with no luck.

It was December twenty-third and Edward had told me this morning we were going to be going out. I sat in Alice's room as she did my makeup and Rosalie was doing my hair while Esme was showing me dresses.

I decided on a casual light blue dress and some small black heels because of Alice's urging.

"We are done," Alice smiled as she put the last touches to the light makeup and turned me to look at the mirror.

I stared at the mirror. "You're all amazing," I smiled at them. I actually looked good. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alice smiled. "Now you don't want to be late," She hurried me down the stairs.

"You look gorgeous," Edward said once I was at the bottom of the stairs.

I blushed.

"You look amazing," I smiled at him. He wore a black button up shirt and a pair of black trousers. I hadn't ever seen him in black.

He helped me with my coat and we headed into the garage. Instead of going to the Volvo as I expected he led me to a sleek, shiny, black car.

"I thought we were taking the Volvo?"

"No, this is my special occasion car. I thought it would be better."

"We're just going on a date," I smiled shyly at him.

"I know, but tonight is special," he opened the door for me to climb in. Once I had he got into the drivers seat.

Edward drove to Seattle and it seemed something was on his mind but he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Here we are," he grinned as he pulled up to the restaurant. He walked around the car and opened the door for me.

"A reservation for Cullen," Edward told the hostess as we entered the restaurant.

The hostess looked at him and smiled. "Right this way," she said. She led us to a mostly secluded part of the restaurant with only a few other couples there.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked once we had ordered our cokes.

"Yes, it's very nice."

"You know this is really the first real date we've had?"

"Our first date in public at least. We go to the meadow quite a bit."

The waitress walked up then. "Are you ready to order?"

Edward nodded. "I'll have the streak and shrimp," he smiled handing her the menu.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said and handed her my menu.

She nodded and walked away.

"Why did you order that when you don't eat?"

"It will look odd if I don't order and I can give it to you. Plus, I knew you would order the least expensive thing on the menu which you did," he smirked and placed his hand over mine on the table.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm really curious to find out what you got me for Christmas. Alice hasn't slipped at all."

"That's good. You finally get a surprise present. Jasper and I couldn't keep Alice's present from her though," I pouted.

"She would have found out if it hadn't slipped anyway. We've all tried to keep it from her and we can't."

Our food arrived then, and I was grateful that the waitress didn't flirt with Edward.

"Renee and Phil are going to be coming up for Christmas and New Years," Edward told me after the waitress had left again.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, I thought you would like it."

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, love," he said and cut a piece of steak and held it out for me.

I took the small bit and smiled at him. Our meal continued this way for a while.

"I want to ask you something, Bella," Edward said softly his golden eyes burning into mine.

"Okay."

He knelt to the ground and smiled. "Isabella Swan you mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you. Will you marry me?" He opened the little black box to reveled an oval ring with small diamonds in it.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You will?"

I nodded my eyes blurry with tears.

"Thank you," he beamed and slipped the ring onto my left hand quickly before brushing my tears away and pressing his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you," I said back.

Please review. I hope you liked the chapter. What did you think of Edward's proposal?


	31. Renee Comes to Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Ms. I'm just playing with the characters. A thanks to ScorpionsAngel2009 for helping me with this chapter.

B Pov

Edward sat back down in the chair across from me with a wide smile on his face; he stroked his finger over the ring.

"Do you like the ring?" he asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but it's too much," I told him.

"No, it isn't. I promised my mother when I found the women I loved I would give it to her. You'll be the only one I allow to wear this," his eyes were bright, as he said those words.

He was so happy, and I knew I didn't deserve this ring. When Edward's mother had said those words I'm sure she wasn't thinking of someone like me. She would want a nice and lovely girl for her son; not some girl that was damaged and worthless.

A tear fell on the white sheet that sat on the table, and I placed a smile on my face to make him think is was from happiness.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I'm so happy you like it," he said.

"I love it," I assured him causing him to beam at me. "But, why now? We still have more than a year of high school," I wiped the little tears away.

"Because I love you, he told me.

"Everyone is going to think you knocked me up or something," I frowned.

"It doesn't matter what everyone thinks. Just what you want is the only that matters," he assured me.

"I want you," I smiled.

"Then nothing else matters. What would you like for dessert?" he asked changing the subject.

"You've already spent enough on me," I told him.

"Dessert is kind of included with the package when I take you to dinner," he replied with a smile.

"I'm full," I told him.

"Then we'll just take it with us," he smirked. "Here," he handed me the small dessert menu that the waitress had left.

I glanced over the menu and saw red velvet cake. It had been years since I'd had cake.

"What did you see you liked?" he asked; I guessed my childlike expression must have given me away.

I flushed. "Red velvet cake," I told him and couldn't stop a small smile.

He nodded and as if timed the waitress came to ask us how we were doing.

"We're doing fine. Could you get us some red velvet cake?" Edward asked.

"Of course," she smiled and left for a moment then came back with two pieces of cake.

"Thank you," I told Edward once the waitress had left.

"You're welcome. I just like to see you happy."

I took a bite of the cake and couldn't help the small moan that left me.

I heard Edward laugh. "I don't know why you take me out to dinner when this all smells revolting to you," I said and took another bite.

"Because you like the food and I love you," he answered a smile still on his handsome face.

"You're beautiful," I whispered out without thinking.

He shook his head but remained silent as I ate.

"Are you ready?" he asked once I had finished my cake.

"Yes," I groaned from my full stomach.

He placed the money and a large tip on the table. We walked out of the restaurant hand and hand as we went to the Vanquish and climbed in.

"Do you want to tell Renee when she gets here or wait?" Edward asked, as he drove quickly home.

I bit my lip, as I tried to think. "I want her to know, but I don't know how she will take it."

"We will have to wait and see when she gets here then."

"Okay."

"Oh, and I think I should warn you that everyone at home is very excited."

"I kind of guessed that."

"Bella," Edward said his eyes swimming with sadness, "Do you want Charlie to know?"

I shuttered at his name. "I don't know."

"You don't have to decide now. I just wanted to let you know to think about it, and remember you don't owe him anything," his voice was serious.

"I'll think about it," I told him and moved closer to him, leaned my head on his shoulder, and breathed in his scent. He pressed a quick kiss to my hair before turning back to the road.

I entwined my hand in Edward's cool one and sat in a calm silence with him. I looked down at the ring on my hand. I was going to marry the man I loved, and I was ecstatic on the inside; though there was a nagging thought in my mind that kept reminding me he would come to his senses soon and take back every word of love he'd said.

"How far is Alice in the planning already?" I asked taking my mind off the thought of Edward leaving me.

"I don't even want to imagine," he said and shuttered with a smile.

I couldn't stop the little laugh the escaped. "I'm sure she is going to do a great job."

"You know you don't have to let her plan it, right?"

"Yes," I began, "but I'm sure she'll do something you and I will both like."

Edward pulled into the driveway and as we walked up the stairs he swung me quickly into his arms holding me bridal style.

I laughed and he kissed me before walking into the house with me.

"I'm so happy for you two," Esme said running up and to hug us. Edward sat me down then so it was easier for her.

"We all are," Carlisle smiled hugging both Edward and I. "I can't wait to have you as my daughter officially," he whispered to me.

"Thank you for excepting me into your family, all of you," I added the last part knowing everyone could hear me.

"You have been part of this family since the beginning, Bella," Esme told me.

The others offered their congratulations and when I looked around I saw Alice was almost vibrating with excitement.

"We have so much planning to do," Alice grinned widely.

"I agree. This is going to be so much fun. Planning a real wedding," Esme agreed.

"We need to figure out the date before we go to far in the planning," Rosalie reminded them.

"We don't have a date, yet," Edward chuckled at their eagerness.

"Give us a time frame at least," Alice pouted.

"About six to nine months? It depends on if Renee agrees." Edward looked at me in question.

I wasn't expecting it so soon, but it didn't bother me. "Sounds fine."

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie then rushed up the stairs.

"Wow, their excited," I looked up at Edward.

"Oh, and you're not?" he leaned down buried his face in my hair and nuzzled my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt a kiss on my neck.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"Their giving us some privacy." He pulled back and held my waist staring at me for a long minute. "You're perfect," he pulled me to him and leaned down. His cool lips brushed softly and slowly against mine. He pressed his lips to mine again and let his lips linger on mine for a moment longer and repeated this again and again, making each kiss longer than the last. After a few minutes, our short gentle kisses were long and passionate.

To soon I had to pull back so I could take a breath.

"It's getting late we should probably go to bed," Edward said, his forehead resting on mine, taking unneeded breaths.

"Okay," I agreed taking his hand.

I went into the bathroom and dressed in a pair of warm flannel pajamas. I came out for the bathroom and curled next to Edward.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked nervously.

"What is it?" he questioned with concern.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"What?"

"All we do is kiss. I need to know do you want more than that?"

"Not until you're ready," he cupped my cheek with his hand.

I bit my lip not sure what to tell him. "I want more. We're going to be getting married and I want to be able to make love to my husband."

"You don't need to do anything for me."

"This isn't just for you. It's for both of us."

"Then we will work toward that," he promised and raised my hand kissing it.

"Where should we start?"

"That isn't my decision."

"I suppose touching each other. Though, It can wait for tomorrow; I'm not really alluring in flannel."

"You're always tempting," Edward flashed me a crocked smile and pressed his lips to mine; his hands trailing over my sides slowly.

"I'd prefer to just touch you for now," I mumbled against his lips.

"I understand," he said and rolled onto his back.

I sat up and I work clumsily undoing the buttons of his shirt. I pushed the sides of the shirt away ; gazing down at his chest. His muscles were perfect and defined. I ran my fingers over his cool skin slowly.

Edward closed his eyes and relaxed under my fingertips. He shivered slightly as I traced his abs.

"Is this okay?" I questioned after a few minutes.

"Yes, it feels wonderful."

I kissed his neck and continued to trace the contours of his torso with soft touches. There was a line of lightly dusted copper hair that disappeared under his jeans. Much to my surprise, I couldn't help but want to see where it led to.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing my pause.

I shook my head, clearing it. "Yes."

"I think we should stop for tonight, love. You need sleep. Renee will be here tomorrow."

I cuddled next to his side. "Will I be staying in your room while she's here?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm just not sure if she will like it."

"We're getting married, Bella. We aren't doing anything wrong. If she even finds out I think she will understand."

"I hope you are right."

"Sleep," he whispered and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I closed my eyes and drifted asleep with my face buried in his chest.

"Wake up," a velvet voice urged me. "Your mother will be here in thirty minutes."

"What?" I shot out of bed.

"Jasper and Alice went to pick her up. You should probably go get dressed."

I grabbed some clothes and I hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. I took ten minutes in the shower and pulled my clothes on. I was dressed in a light blue sweater and a black pair of pants.

"You look lovely," Edward wrapped his arms around me.

He was dressed in a white sweater with faded blue jeans. I stood on my toes to place a peck on his lips.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"I can make my own breakfast for once."

"I can't let my fiancée make her own breakfast," he said acting aghast.

I smacked his chest softly. He just laughed and threw my over his shoulder before running down the stairs.

"I'll take these upstairs," Jasper said walking past us.

"I'll help you," Alice said cheerfully.

"There's no need. I can get them," Mom said.

"It's no problem."

Edward sat me down then and I found myself face to face with Mom. "Hi, Mom." I blushed.

Mom hugged me. "It's good to see you, Bella."

"Good to see you too." I placed my right hand over my left in an attempt to hide my ring.

"Hello, Renee, " Edward smiled at her, "would you like so breakfast?"

"No, thank you I ate on the plane," Mom explained.

"Well, what would you like?" Edward asked me.

"Eggs," I said.

"Coming right up."

"Mom, where is Phil?" I asked.

"He went to go visit his family in New York."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you came."

"So am I. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably in the living room," I said and led her to the room.

"Hello, Renee," Esme told from her spot on the couch and hugged her followed by everyone else.

"It's nice to see you all again," Mom said.

"It's nice to see you too. How have you been?" Esme asked.

"Just fine. I want to thank you for letting Bella stay here."

"We all love having her here. Thank you for allowing it."

"Bella, your eggs are ready," Edward called from the kitchen.

"Edward, come help my kill zombies," Emmett said.

"Okay," he said strolling out of the kitchen and grabbing the controller next to Emmett and began playing.

"Thank you, Edward," I told him then went into the kitchen.

Mom excused herself from the room coming into the kitchen with me.

"Are you doing well?" Mom asked and sat down at the table with me.

"Yes." I answered and took a bite of the egg taking in the delicious flavor.

"Do you want to come live with me now?" she asked hope shining in her eyes.

"I would like to stay with you, but …" I trailed off.

"Edward's here?" she guessed the end.

"Yes," I whispered and let my hair fall to create a curtain between us.

"You love him don't you?"

"So much," I admitted.

"Does he feel the same?"

"Yes, he tells me everyday how much he loves me."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve love."

"Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way. I want to talk to you with Edward later."

"Of course," she said.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We talked, watched television, and played games. At seven the others all went out to get things for Christmas dinner. This left Edward, Renee, and I home.

"Mom," I said as we lounged in the living room. "Edward and I have something we want to tell you."

"Okay go on."

Edward took my left and placed it front and center. "Bella and I are getting married," he said the pride in his voice evident.

"You're getting married?" her voice was stunned.

I grabbed Edward's hand tighter and waited for what Mom was going to say.

A wide smile broke out across her face. "I'm so happy for you," she stood and hugged us both.

"You aren't upset?" I gaped.

"Of course not. You already told me how much you love him. I have no problem. There's so much planning to do," she said cheerfully.

"See everything is fine," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him. I then began to ponder the question if Charlie had the right to know or if I told him he would just try to remind me of how worthless I was.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	32. Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters. I'm sorry for how long it took to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit. Thanks to ScorpionsAngel2009 for helping me.

B Pov

"Does the rest of your family know, Edward?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we told them last night."

"Do you know when the wedding will be?"

"In a few months depending on if you agree," Edward answered.

"Yes, I'll agree as long as I think you're both ready. I want you both to be happy; I just want to be sure."

I smiled at my mother. "We know, Mom."

"Do you think I could take a walk with you later?" she asked me.

"I'd like that." I knew my mother was going to have questions for me so I was not surprised at her question.

"Where did you get that ring, Edward? It's lovely."

"It was my great-grandmother's. It was passed down to me."

"When was it made?"

"In the late eighteen hundreds."

The door clicked open then and I listened to everyone enter the house, making noise only for mom's benefit.

"We're home," Esme called cheerfully.

We all got up and went to help put things up, but saw they were already being put away.

"Would you like to help me cook tomorrow, Bella?" Esme asked as she threw the bags away.

I smiled. "Yes, thank you."

The others left the room to go lunge in the living room. "Renee, are you staying here?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to be a burden.." she began but Esme cut her off quickly.

"I would love to have you stay here. We have plenty of rooms."

"If it isn't any trouble."

"It isn't."

As Esme and Mom left the room I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Are you tired, love?" Edward asked sweetly in my ear.

"A little, but I'll be fine." I assured him.

"It will be a long day tomorrow. I just want to make sure."

"Tomorrow you'll get your present. I just hope you like it," I said turning around in his arms.

He took my hand in his and placed it over his heart. "If you picked it out I'm sure I will love it."

I rested my head on his chest for a moment and a yawn escaped me.

"You need sleep," he said.

"I'm not that tired."

He took my face in his hands. "I'm sure I can convince you," he pressed a hard kiss to my lips.

I moaned into his mouth as my hands clenched his shirt to pull him closer to me.

He pulled back, all to soon, with a smirk. "Now, are you ready to sleep?"

I knew I could not form a coherent sentence; so I just nodded dumbly.

"You should probably tell Renee you're going to bed. She has been very worried about you. I'll wait for you in bed." He took my hand and kissed my ring before turning and leaving the kitchen.

I walked out of the kitchen to find my mother, Esme, Alice, and Rose all sitting around the room looking at wedding magazines.

"Goodnight, Mom," I told her with a smile.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

I headed up the stairs to the bedroom and found Edward stretch across our bed waiting for me, just as he said.

His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face. He looked so peaceful and I imagined that is what he would have looked like asleep, if that were possible.

I went and got dressed for bed and curled next to him like always. "Do you want to practice some more?" I asked.

He opened up his honey gold eyes before running his finger over my arm. "If you want to."

"I do."

"Then do what you want or tell me what you want me to do."

"Can I touch you again?"

He frowned at me. "You know you need to get used to me touching you as well?"

"I know. I'm just scared."

"You don't need to be scared. I won't ever hurt you."

"What do you want to do?" I asked as Edward made patterns on my arm with his fingers.

"Whatever you want me to," he kissed my cheek.

I enjoyed being like this with Edward. It was awkward at times but we were calm and could be ourselves. "Just do what you want just stop if I say to please."

"Of course."

His hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips were unyielding against mine. His hand slipped underneath the hem of my shirt and moved up slowly caressing my breast.

My eyes, that had been closed, shoot open as I gasp. He paused for a moment, waiting for me to say stop, but after seeing I was okay continued.

He trailed kisses from my lips to my cheek. He then began his assault on my neck.

"Stop, Edward." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry.

"Everything's fine. I just don't want to have to hide a hickey from my mother tomorrow."

He kissed my neck again quickly and gave me a cheeky smile. "Can I remove your shirt?"

My face reddened as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I took a deep breath and told myself I could do this. I nodded and relaxed.

He hands worked quickly and affectively on the buttons until they were all undone. I sat up and let the sleeves slip down my arms as he helped me completely remove the night shirt.

He took a sharp intake of breath. He just stared at me.

All I could think in those moments was about was how much of a fool I was for think he could find me attractive. I was plain and I was sure the scars that looked so miner to me he could see so clearly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I moved my arms from my sides to cover my chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I saw the confusion in his eyes as he said this.

I swallowed hard and looked away from him at a random spot on the wall. "I'm not pretty enough. These scars have to repulse you. They shouldn't be there."

"You're right they shouldn't be there."

It had hurt to hear him say that, but it was kind of a relief; to know he had finally come to his senses.

"Not in the way you mean, though," he ran a finger over my cheek then under my chin, and turned my face up to look at him. "You never should have been hurt. You did nothing to deserve those scars. You should have been loved and taken care of. Not treated as though you were a piece of trash that could just be used and thrown away."

I gazed up at him; a smile formed on my lips.

"You're stunning," Edward's eyes shined with adoration and lust as he gazed down at me; like I was a sort of prize. His hand caressed the side of my breast as he peppered soft kisses to my chest. He made sure to kiss every scar; tears came to my eyes as he did this. He looked up at me and when he noticed the tears he wiped them away as he gave me a loving kiss, then went back to kissing and caressing my chest and stomach.

My stomach was full of knots. I could felt the molten heat as it moved underneath my skin as his hands and lips explored. I was frightened by how good it felt to have him touch me; I just wasn't used to it.

"Stop," I told him in a weak voice. I couldn't even let my fiancé touch me like he wanted to. I got up and put my shirt back on before I came back to Edward's side.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked both afraid and self-conscious, a rare thing for him.

I shook my head. "A little to right, I think. I'm just not used to being touched like that. I promise that you didn't hurt me."

"Would you like to continue tomorrow, or is this to much to soon? I'll understand."

"I think it'll be okay to continue. Thank you for being patient with me."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you so much, Isabella Swan."

"It's mutual, Edward Cullen."

Edward laid his head over my heart and closed his eyes. I ran my fingers gently through his hair as I drifted off to sleep.

E Pov

I listened as Bella's breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep. I kept my ear over her heart as I listened to the gentle beats it made. It showed me the humanity I could not give to her. No, I would be the one to take that away from her.

Her warm fingers sat in my hair. I loved holding her as the heat of her body warmed my skin. I loved her and I wanted her in so many different ways.

I wanted to keep her safe as a protector. I wanted to drain her of every ounce of blood she had as a vampire. I wanted to make love to her as a man and lover. So many different ways that fought one another. All could be stronger at different moments.

Tonight I had wanted her as a man. It seemed that she was more scared of me wanting her in that way then she was of me wanting her blood. It had hurt to see the fear in her eyes like it always did. But tonight she had let me see more of her. Both body and soul. She had looked so vulnerable under me and it had been a stab in my chest to see her covered in scars. It had hurt worse that she thought that I did not find her attractive just because of the scars.

Sometimes I felt helpless around her knowing that I couldn't really do anything to make her move on from what happened to her. She still would pause before she ate for a few seconds like she was expecting me to stop her from eating. It didn't even seem like she noticed it. It just seemed to be a habit.

I knew there were so many things that had happened to her that she had not told us about. I wanted to comfort her and make her forget all the bad things that had happened to her; even though I knew that it was not that simple. I tightened my arms around her slightly.

"Edward," Bella sighed happily in her sleep.

A smile came across my face. I closed my eyes once again and relaxed as she slept. It was as close to sleep as I could get.

B Pov

"Bella, wake up it's Christmas," Edward whispered in my ear. He nuzzled my neck.

"Good morning," I turned my head and he gave me a quick peck.

I got up, showered, and got ready before I headed down the stairs with Edward.

"Good, you're finally up," Emmett said sitting next to the tree as we entered the living room.

I saw my Mother was smiling as we walked in but I could see the question in her eyes. Why had we come down the stairs together? Yep, another question to the list I would be asked today.

We all said our merry Christmases and sat down around the family room. Emmett past out the presents quickly and the presents were opened. Esme made sure she took a picture of everyone with each gift. She seemed to love doing family things.

I was nervous as they all opened the presents that I got for them. They all seemed to like them. My mind warned me that they were just humoring me. I pushed the thought aside quickly.

I had gotten Carlisle a painting Alice had helped me track down that showed him in his times with the Volturi. I had gotten Esme a gardening book that had showed the home she used to live in when she was human. It had been restored and a garden had been added. I got Mom a blanket that I had sewn over the weeks from shirts we had gotten from all the places we had visited. I got Rosalie a locket like the one she had described to me that she had when she was a human. Jasper helped me find Alice her gift which was some vintage fabric from nineteen-eighteen. I got Emmett a guitar, that I had learned he knew how to play. Alice had helped me find a Civil War Confederate major's hat for Jasper.

The only one that had yet to open my present to them was Edward and I hoped that he liked what I had got him at least a tiny bit.

Esme clicked the camera wildly and I picked up a medium sized box. The box had a card it read: From Emmett and Jasper to our little sis. I smiled and opened the package.

Inside the box sat a silver charm bracelet. I picked it up and saw the little charms. A brown bear and a cowboy hat. "Thank you, Emmett Jasper."

They smiled at me so brightly their teeth almost threatening.

I got an outfit from Rosalie and Alice with a card that read: We knew you wouldn't want us to buy you a lot so we got you these. Hope you like them.

I thanked them for the gift and opened up the one from my mother. Inside was a note that read: I hope you like these. I love you more then you know. Inside was a new laptop, a camera, and a scrapbook.

Mom hugged me then. "You have to email me everyday."

"I will, Mom. Thank you."

I picked up another box then with a card. To our newest daughter. You have been a blessing to our family. I opened the present and inside sat a first edition 'Pride and Prejudice'. "Thank you," I smiled at them.

"We're glad you like it."

It was then I figured out that Edward and I were the last ones with gifts. I was scared for two reasons one: that Edward wouldn't like what I got him and two: that Edward had spent far to much on whatever was inside the perfectly wrapped box.

I began to slowly unwrap the present and Edward did the same to his. I got it unwrapped and inside sat a necklace with a heart. It was beautiful but I was sure the heart was a diamond and he had spent to much. I looked up at Edward as I picked it up to examine it.

I examined as I listened to the women in the room comment on how gorgeous it was.

"I didn't spend anything for it except the cost of the chain. It's a family heirloom," He gave me a lop sided smile. "Would you like me to help you put it on?"

I nodded and he took it from me quickly clasping it then looking at me. His golden eyes sparkled as he looked at me with it on. My heart swelled in my chest at his happiness.

"Open your present," I said nervously.

He turned and finished opening it. He pulled out the album and I watched his face drop. My heart, which had just been so elated, fell into my stomach.

He didn't like it.

Edward began flipping through the pages then looked at me. He broke into a huge grin. "You found this?"

"With Alice's help," I relaxed with the knowledge he liked the gift. It had taken us a while to track down the photo album. We had found it in a museum and Alice had convinced them to sell it. It was a good thing Alice could lie convincingly.

"Thank you," he said to both of us and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Will you tell me about the pictures later?" I asked in his ear so my mother wouldn't hear.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Should we start cooking?" I asked Esme once the wrapping paper was picked up.

"I've already started the turkey. Let's just relax."

I nodded and tried to relax next to Edward; I couldn't though. I wasn't used to the presents and the relaxing. It had been so long since I'd had a real Christmas that I could enjoy.

Alice and Emmett picked out a movie and popped it in before turning the lights off.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're shivering. Do you want a blanket?"

I looked over and noticed my mother was curled in a blanket. I realized it was kind of chilly in here. I didn't want to break contact with Edward, though.

"Yes," I said.

Edward grabbed the blanket from behind the couch then wrapped it around me. "Are you warm now?"

I nodded before I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was, "The movie's over."

"Okay," I moved my head off his shoulder. "I need to stop sitting next you when we watch movies."

"Why?" he pouted playfully.

"I always fall asleep."

He shrugged. "I like to watch you sleep. You're so cute; especially when you talk."

Oh no. "What did I say?" I said in horror causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"My name a few times and that you love me," He said with a smirk, his tone smug.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"He likes hearing you say it to much," Carlisle said amused.

"I think it's sweet," Mom said and all the women in the room nodded in agreement.

"Who's up for a snowball fight?" Emmett asked almost bouncing with excitement.

Everyone but Renee, Esme, and me agreed. We all went upstairs to get dressed so we could be outside without freezing. Well, Mom and I did the other's all did it to seem human.

We all went outside and they split into teams.

Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper against Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out," I said as Mom, Esme, and I sat as they began to build walls of snow.

"Me too," Mom laughed as the first snowballs began to be thrown.

Once the battle was in full gear my mother asked if Esme cared if she and I left for a bit to talk.

"I don't mind. I was just about to go make some hot chocolate." She stood then and went into the kitchen.

I loved my mother but I was dreading the questions. It was going to be a long day.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	33. Trust

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters.* I apologize now for any errors I didn't see but I'm hopeful that you will still enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait.

B Pov

"Will you take a walk with me, Bella?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said standing with her. I took a deep breath of the cold air to try to relax.

We walked to a secluded corner of the yard. The benches in Esme's garden were all cover in perfect white snow.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Mom?" I asked, kicking the snow at my feet as we walked.

"I can tell Edward makes you happy, but are you sure about getting married?" she asked, worry and love in her words.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything then I am about marrying him."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. I love seeing you happy again. How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm doing okay, I guess. I still get scared at times." I told her.

"Does he know that you're scared? Is he pressuring you?" she asked protectively.

"Edward always making sure I'm okay. He has never tried to pressure me."

"I need to ask you something," she said.

"What?" I asked, somewhat worried but I ignored it.

She was silent for a long second. "Are you sleeping with Edward? You know I won't judge you."

I blushed a bright red. "No, not in the way you mean. I sleep in the bed with him but we aren't sleeping together."

She looked relived. "Are you scared because of what happened to you before?" her voice was tight, I could see tears welling in her eyes.

I knew Mom blamed herself for what happened to me. Knowing I was having problems must have hurt her as well.

"Yes," I whispered, telling her the truth. "I'm getting better though." I looked over at where the other's were having their snowball fight. Snowballs flew back and forth hitting one person then the other.

"I should have been their to stop him. I should have made you come with me," she said sadly.

"Mom," I called her attention, "don't dwell on it. I'm working on moving on; so should you."

She hugged me tightly. "You're okay?"

"Yes, the talk over?" I asked as we walked back onto the porch.

"Yes."

Esme had a tray of nine cups of coco and set them on the table. She handed one to Mom.

"Thanks," she told Esme.

"You're welcome." Esme was always so kind. Edward didn't believe he had a soul but I had no doubt that he and all of the other's did. They were to good not to.

I felt something hit my coat. I turned and saw Edward looking at me all to innocently. I raised an eyebrow at him. He gave me a crocked smile as he made another snowball.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I said slowly.

The snowball came whirling at me and hit my chest. "You're going to get it, Cullen!" I said and ran through the thick snow in the yard. I grabbed some snow and made a snowball. I threw it at him and watch it hit his the bottom of his pants.

He broke out laughing. I made another snowball quickly and threw it harder. This time it hit his face. He stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. I had caught him off guard. Wow, that was a first.

"Oh, Ms. Swan that was not a good idea," he said wiping his face. He ran and tackled me wrapping his arm around me so I landed gently.

"Edward," I laughed.

He smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed me on the head. "I love you, Bella." He rubbed his nose against me then pecked my lips.

"I love you," I told him sweetly.

I got up and dusked the snow off as Edward did the same.

"Everyone want some hot chocolate?" Esme called to us.

Emmett and Alice raced to Esme acting excited as Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie followed. Edward put his arm around shoulders as we walked to the porch. "How are they going to pretend to drink hot chocolate?" I asked him.

"It's going to start snowing again soon and it will cover up the melted spot of snow in the yard," he whispered as we walked onto the porch.

Esme handed me a cup and I sipped it slowly. Edward moved his arm to my waist and kept me close to him and my mind jumped to what I was so used to. He wanted something. He had given me such a beautiful necklace of course he would expect something.

Why didn't I see it before? I had learned that you don't trust people they just misuse your trust. Why did I think that this would be different? Was I such a horrible person that I disserved this life? Maybe all the things my father had said were true…. maybe I really was just… worthless. It would explain everything.

I knew I was in love with Edward. I guessed I should've known that it would come back to bite me. He had made me bring down the wall I had built up around me and if it was all for nothing I didn't think I could take it. I would probably just become numb again and hopefully never snap out of it.

"Love," I mentally cringed at the word, "are you okay?" Edward asked sweetly.

I swallowed hard, "I'm fine," I lied. "Esme, do you need some help with dinner?" I needed to get some space to think everything through.

"No, dear it's already all done."

"I thought you only had the turkey cooking?"

"I thought it would be more relaxing for you all if I just finished it."

"Okay," I did my best and placed a smile on my face.

"Shall we go in before the food gets cold?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course," Esme said and we all followed her into the house leaving our snow covered shoes on the floor and hung our coats up.

Esme already had the food laid out on the table and we all sat down to eat. Carlisle cut the turkey perfectly like the kind you see all sliced up in movies and magazines.

"So, how is the wedding planning going?" Renee asked as we ate, or she and I ate and the others pretended to.

"Alice or Esme would probably know more then me," I said before taking a bite of the perfect turkey Esme had made. For not eating human food they could sure cook, or at least Esme and Edward could.

Alice grinned widely as Emmett and Jasper snickered. The only reason for this I could think of was just how far into planning Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were.

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled and squeaked my hand gently under the table.

"It's going great," Alice began, "but there are still so many different things to figure out. I still need a time line though," she looked at Mom, Edward, and me in a pleading manner.

Edward laughed softly and shrugged.

Mom knew what she was asking. "I'm fine with you two getting married whenever you want."

"Thank you, Renee," Edward said. I told Mom thank you as well.

The rest of the dinner went well until Jasper and Emmett began throwing turkey at each other. Carlisle stopped them quickly.

As Esme went to go get desert Mom's cell phone rang. "I need to take this really quick," she said and left the room.

Esme came out with cake and placed it on the table. "It looks wonderful," I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bella," she beamed.

A minute later Mom walked back into the room her eyes full of emotion. "Phil's been in an accident. He broke his arm. Their not sure if he'll be able to play baseball anymore. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."

I got up and hugged my mother. "I understand, Mom. Call me when you find out more."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Don't be. You need to go to Phil," I told her.

Jasper and Alice volunteered to take Mom to the air port and after goodbyes and grabbing her luggage Mom was off to the air port.

It was only eight but I was exhausted. I had been so worried about what Edward wanted that it had stressed me out and made me tired. Now Phil was hurt and I had to wait and see if he was really okay.

Esme began picking up the table. "Do you need help, Esme?" I asked, looking for a distraction.

"No, dear, I'm fine," ten seconds later the table was cleared. "You look beat. You should go get some sleep."

I smiled at her. "Thank you." I then walked up the stairs. I knew Edward was behind and had to know something was wrong.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked once we were in his room.

"Nothing, I'm going to take a shower," I avoided his question and grabbed some pajamas.

I went to the bathroom then undressed. I stepped into the warm shower and let myself fall apart. I was hoping that over the sound of the water running Edward wouldn't be able to hear me as I cried. I washed my hair and body then just sat on the shower floor with my arms around my knees. I just let the silent tears flow down my cheek.

I knew I should trust Edward. I had doubted him before and it had turned out to be nothing. All it was was my mistrust in people. I promised my self that I would believe in Edward until he gave me a reason not to. I stood up from the shower floor turned off the water and got dressed. I wouldn't be a coward.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Did I do something, Bella?"

"What?"

He looked up at me. His eyes were full of sadness. "I can tell that there is something wrong. I need you to tell me what it is, or if I did something to upset you."

"I'm fine now."

"I heard you crying." He said so low I could hardly hear.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I was worried that you wanted something because you got me such a beautiful gift."

"Bella, I wouldn't," I pressed a finger to his lips.

"I thought about it more and realized that I shouldn't have thought that way. It' okay now."

"You still doubt my intentions. I won't hurt you."

"I know," I smiled gently and kissed him. "Will you tell me about the photos?"

He grinned and got up to grab the photo album. He sat down by me and opened it up. Inside was a picture of a man and women holding a baby. I watched Edward's eyes light up. "That's my mother Elizabeth and father Edward senior and the baby is of course me."

The gift had made him this happy. I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt.

He flipped the page. The picture was of a young Edward with a big smile in a suit with Elizabeth next to him and Edward senior with his arms around them.

"How old are you there?"

"I'd say about seven or eight."

"You look so happy."

We spent the next hour looking through the album and talking about the pictures. The last picture was of a seventeen year old Edward with Elizabeth.

"That was before the influenza hit us. My father died from it then it got to us."

I put my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Carlisle found me and that brought me to you. It was worth it." He laid the album on the bedside table. "You know, I was wrong earlier, I do want something from you."

"And what is that?" I asked, playfully.

"For you to be happy."

"Then you seem to have succeeded."

"That's good to know." He gave a crooked smile.

I laid down under the covers while Edward stayed on top.

"Will you lie by me?" I asked pulling up the covers slightly so he understood.

"It's cold. I don't want to make you even colder."

"I'll be fine. There are a lot of covers."

He obliged without another word and climbed under the covers so he was facing me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now you should get some sleep."

"What about practicing?" I said quietly.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

He looked at me skeptical. "Okay, then what would you like to do?"

"Is there anything you wanted to try?" blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Would you be okay if we progressed on last night?" Edward asked, searching my eyes from something.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Edward leaned over and kissed my lips cautiously. He kissed my cheeks, neck, and shoulders with butterfly kisses. His hands moved to my shirt and worked slowly on the buttons of my pajamas. He placed more kisses on my skin as he uncovered more of it. When he was done with the buttons I took off the pajama top and tossed it aside. He touched my breasts tenderly.

I closed my eyes and relaxed under his touch. His cool hands on my overheated skin was an amazing feeling. I felt him touch my nipple lightly. It shocked me but I wasn't afraid.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his voice becoming husky but still a beautiful velvet compared to most voices.

"Yes," I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were now dark as onyx. "Do you need to hunt?"

"No, I made sure to hunt last night."

"But your eyes are black."

"It's not just blood lust that makes my eyes black, love."

"Oh," I blushed again, this time as red as a tomato.

He smiled. "Don't' be embarrassed." He went back to caressing my body.

I closed my eyes again and let myself drown in the sensations he was creating. I felt his lips ghost over my breasts and down my stomach. I shivered at his touch as his hands moved down my body and to the top of my pajama pants.

I froze and stopped breathing.

"Do you want me to stop, Bella?"

I thought about that for a moment. "No, you can keep going."

He ran his hand over the top of my pajama pants and over my most intimate place. I drew in a breath but didn't tell him to stop. I was surprised that it felt good. He continued to move his hand over me firmly through my pants and underwear.

He was trying to bring me more pleasure. "Edward, you don't need to do this."

He kissed my lips lovingly . "I want to."

I let out soft sighs as he continued his motions. It felt wonderful to have him touch me like this and not be scared.

Edward kissed from my shoulders up to my neck then to my lips. He kissed me with passion and our lips didn't part as he continued to rub his hand over me. It felt fantastic. I was moaning quietly into his mouth. I began to feel as though a coil was tightening inside me and the fear began to creep up on me as well. I pulled away from his lips quickly.

"Stop," I whispered. I was to scared. I couldn't let him go on.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward pulled away from me quickly. His eyes frantically searching mine and scanning down my body for damage.

I shook my head. "No, I got scared. I'm sorry."

He handed me my shirt. He put his arms around me and laid down beside me once my shirt was back on. I laid my head on his chest.

Edward looked at me with understanding that broke my heart because the hurt was easy to see behind it. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't want me to continue and told me so. I'm so proud that we got this far tonight. Don't feel bad about saying stop."

"Do you want me to do something in return?" I asked quietly looking away from his eyes. I wasn't sure what answer I wanted to hear.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that," he said soothingly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment. Happy he had said no and sad he hadn't sad he hadn't said yes. I needed to get my emotions under control.

"But you just did that for me."

He kissed my head. "I did that because I wanted to, Bella. I'm not expecting anything in return."

"If I wanted to?" I asked, barley even a whisper.

Edward drew in a sharp breath. "I wouldn't let you. My blood lust for you is to much. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Do you think that one day that you would be able to handle it?"

"Yes, one day, but I'm not sure if that will be any day soon."

I smiled. "I understand. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For touching me the way you did." I said, and looked away doing my best not to blush.

He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him. His cool sweet breath fanned gently over my face. "You liked it?" he beamed as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yes."

"Do you want to continue tomorrow?"

He looked so hopeful and I knew I couldn't have denied him if I had wanted to, and I didn't want to. "Yes, I would like that."

He kissed me oh so gently before pressing me close to his chest. "You need sleep now. I love you."

"I love you," I closed my eyes and let myself drift away as Edward hummed my lullaby.

Before sleep overtook me, I assessed my situation. I had a fiancé that loved me and we would be getting married in about six months. I had also agreed to start therapy sessions with Rosalie after the New Year a week ago. I couldn't have been happier.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Bella has made quiet a bit of progress in this chapter but she still has a while to go. In case your wondering about why Renee went to go see Phil so quickly but didn't when Bella got hurt it's because Bella never told her when she got hurt. Bella just wanted Renee to be happy and not have to worry abut her. Also, I believe I will finish this story soon and I may do a sequel if it is asked for. So what did everyone think of this chapter? Opinions or thoughts on anything? Oh and a very Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year! It's also my birthday so if you could take a moment and tell me what you thought it would be an amazing present. I hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
